Anjos Caídos
by HunterChild
Summary: TERMINADA! Draco está mergulhado em escuridão. Ele ainda está ao alcance de um anjo ruivo?
1. Capítulo 1

Capítulo 1 

Gritos. Silêncio. Soluços. Isso se repetia há horas. Por que o quarto dele tinha de ser tão perto das masmorras? Por causa disso, era obrigado a ouvir cada tortura feita por seu pai. Já tentara mudar de quarto, mas não conseguira. Não lhe fora permitido. Aparentemente seu pai queria que ele ouvisse as torturas. O quarto estava mergulhado em uma penumbra, que mal permitia que os contornos dos objetos fossem distinguidos. O dono do quarto era um jovem de 25 anos, de cabelos loiros platinados e olhos prateados, legado de uma família...Aquilo poderia se chamado de família? O pai, Lúcio Edward Malfoy, totalmente fanático por uma causa. A mãe, Narcisa Amèlie Malfoy, constantemente aparecia embriagada com vinho. E ele, Draco Alexander Malfoy, passava os dias mergulhado na penumbra de seu quarto. Draco Alexander Malfoy. Nome de conquistadores e destruidores. Dragões eram destruidores. Alexander era um conquistador. Malfoys eram destruidores. Ele, Draco Alexander Malfoy, encontrava-se jogado na cama, os lençóis de seda desarrumados. Os cabelos absolutamente desalinhados, os olhos brilhando insanamente no escuro. Erguia-se da cama apenas para ir ao banheiro ou para ir até a porta do quarto, que era violentamente escancarada, ofuscando-o, devido à claridade, enquanto ordenava que os elfos lhe trouxessem comida.

Gritos. Silêncio. Soluços. Novamente aquilo se repetia. Fora lhe ensinado, à custa de muitos dias passados trancado numa das masmorras, que o que acontecia nas masmorras não era de sua conta. No entanto, ele sabia que as masmorras comportavam um pequeno inferno. Quem sabe, o inferno fosse mais clemente. Quantas pessoas não haviam perdido a vida naquelas malditas masmorras de pedra? Mesmo após ter se tornado um deles, as masmorras continuavam sendo território de Lúcio Edward Malfoy, apenas dele. Sim. Ele havia se tornado um deles. Ele próprio fora tragado pelo inferno. Mas que escolha ele tivera? Não havia nada que o prendesse ao purgatório que era o mundo, como ele o chamava. Ele havia se deixado arrastar pelo inferno, pelo seu destino, por seu sobrenome.

Gritos. Silêncio. Soluços. Aquilo se repetia havia dias. Aquilo se repetia desde o dia em que Lúcio Edward Malfoy saíra, com a capa negra, de Comensal, de assassino. Ele lembrava-se daquele dia. Fora o último dia em que saíra daquele quarto. Lembrava-se como os olhos daquele que se dizia seu pai brilhavam de júbilo. Fora naquela noite que os gritos, silêncios e soluços haviam começado. Fazia o quê? Uma semana? Duas? Não sabia. Não se importava. O ar abafado do quarto fazia com que ele mergulhasse em um torpor sonolento, sendo arrancado desse torpor pelos gritos que ecoavam pela mansão. Porém, dessa vez foi arrancado de seu torpor por uma ardência no braço esquerdo. O Mestre chamava. Amaldiçoando seu inferno particular, ele levantou-se, passou os dedos pelos cabelos, dando uma ajeitada naquilo que um dia constituíra seu orgulho. _Dies Irae._ Dias de ira. Anos de inferno. Um estalo e ele se fora.

- - - - -

Finalmente, ele mudara o cenário de seu inferno. A mansão gelada estava mergulhada em ira. _Dies Irae._ Ele não sabia por que. Não se interessava. Há quantos dias fora? Não sabia. Era um dia perdido no tempo. Apenas ouvira o barulho do que lhe pareceu sendo o escritório sendo destruído por ira. Antes que a ira recaísse sobre ele, ele mudara o cenário de seu inferno. Tinha cicatrizes da ira de Lúcio Edward Malfoy.

Não havia mais gritos. Não havia mais silêncio. Não havia mais soluços. Havia apenas estrondos distantes. Estrondos de objetos sendo atirados na parede. Ao que parecia, Lúcio fora privado daquilo que o mantia encarcerado no seu inferno particular.

Ele agora caminhava pelo que reconheceu vagamente como sendo Londres. Chovia. Maldito clima. Mas o que, em sua vida, não era maldito? Agora os estrondos não estavam mais distantes. Os estrondos ecoavam por Londres. Trovejava. Ele decidiu voltar para seu quarto, seu inferno. Virou em um beco para que pudesse aparatar. Olhou para o chão alagado. Um fio de água vermelha escorria em direção ao escoadouro, o vermelho espalhando-se até quase sumir. Um cheiro acre invadia seus pulmões. Um cheiro familiar. Um cheiro que, anos antes, o inebriava. Sangue. Era esse o cheiro azedo. Sangue. Alguém estava morrendo, ali, no fundo do beco. Ele decidiu ir ver o espetáculo.

O cheiro foi se tornando cada vez mais presente, mais forte. Ele estava ficando embriagado. Chegou finalmente ao fundo do beco, as botas chapinhando na água que escorria em direção à rua. Finalmente conseguiu ver quem estava morrendo. Tomou um choque. Um anjo caído. Algo lhe invadiu o peito. Não podia deixar um anjo morrer. Mesmo que fosse um anjo caído ou arrancado de seu paraíso.

Pegou-a no colo, o sangue empapando suas roupas. Um anjo. Ele tinha um anjo nos braços. Como era possível? Não era sonho. Ele sentia o sangue empapando suas roupas, pingando no chão, maculando a água. Mas ele próprio não havia maculado um anjo ao tocar nele?

Chegou ao Hospital Saint Mungus. Viu-se imediatamente encurralado por medibruxos. Sentiu que o tiravam de seus braços. Tiravam de seus braços o anjo caído. Disseram-lhe que esperasse, sem dar tempo para protestos. Tanto fazia. O hospital era um inferno a seu modo. Gritos e soluços. Não havia silêncio entre eles. Gritos e soluços de recém-viúvas, recém-órfãos e quaisquer outros preenchiam o ar. Tempos de guerra. Tempos de ira. _Dies Irae._

Foi arrancado de seu torpor por um medibruxo que o conduziu por corredores, passando por quartos onde a morte rondava. Chegaram a um quarto. Lá estava o anjo. Os medibruxos haviam lavado-o. Ele agora conseguia distinguir os traços dela. Sim, era um ela, inegavelmente.

Você é o marido dela?- seus devaneios foram interrompidos.

Eu? Não. Por quê?

É a segunda vez que ela vem parar aqui hoje. Ela está grávida. Um mês.

E o que eu tenho com isso?

Achei que fosse gostar de saber.

Achou errado.

Ela está terrivelmente fraca, perdeu muito sangue. Está em choque.

Eu percebi.

Caso queira ficar aqui, tudo bem.

Ele teve ímpetos de dar as costas àquele inferno e voltar ao seu, mas algo o impediu. Palavras murmuradas, varinha em punho, roupas novamente limpas. Sentou em uma poltrona surrada e pôs-se a observá-la. Quem seria ela? Qual seria a sua história? Era apenas um passatempo. Não se interessava realmente. Mas estava grávida. Um novo anjo seria trazido ao mundo. Estaria destinado a cair também?

Precisava voltar. Voltar para seu próprio inferno. Mas e abandonar aquele ser angelical? Sim, por que não? Saiu do quarto, seu espírito sendo preenchido por aqueles gritos e soluços.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

Ele estava novamente em seu quarto, sua penumbra, seu inferno. Os urros furiosos de Lúcio ainda ecoavam pela casa. Mas não deu atenção a ele. Não até que ele começou a esmurrar a porta de seu quarto, ordenando que a porta fosse aberta. Ele urrava seu nome. Draco Alexander Malfoy. Nome de conquistadores. Nome de destruidores. Seu nome. Com um movimento da varinha do ocupante do quarto, a porta escancarou-se. Uma corrente de ar fresco invadiu o quarto. Ele ouviu as botas de Lúcio batendo pesada e furiosamente no chão de pedra, enquanto este adentrava o quarto. Ele preparou-se para o pior. Que não falhou. Veio.

-Seu imprestável! Seu inútil!- ele finalmente levantou-se da cama. Agora eram as suas botas que batiam no chão de pedra. Dois pares de olhos prateados cintilavam na penumbra.

-Cale a boca.- seu tom era gelado. Levou uma bofetada. O pesado anel de prata com uma enorme pedra verde de formas afiadas cortou-lhe o rosto. Não houve reação. Um fio de sangue escorria pelo lado direito do rosto virado para a esquerda, os fios de cabelos por sobre o rosto, manchando-se de sangue.

Foi tudo muito rápido. Um erguer de olhos prateados e Lúcio chocava-se violentamente contra a parede. Ele se afundava mais em seu próprio inferno. Lúcio ergueu-se, tentando demonstrar orgulho, arrogância e sanidade. Sanidade há muito não existia naquela casa.

-Insolente! Ah, mas o Mestre vai gostar de saber que você tem pleno controle sobre seus poderes. Já era hora. Você sempre foi mais poderoso que os outros, moleque.

Os olhos antes baixos ergueram-se subitamente, faiscando. Lúcio foi novamente jogado contra a parede. Dessa vez, foi impedido de levantar-se. Ficou ali, jogado contra a parede, sem conseguir mover-se, os olhos do filho cheios de ódio fixos nele.

Finalmente, Lúcio caiu no chão gelado. Estava sozinho. Sozinho com sua ira. Sozinho com sua insanidade. Sozinho com sua esposa bêbada e arruinada.

O jovem Malfoy se fora. Simplesmente sumira, levando consigo apenas a roupa do corpo e a chave do cofre em Gringotes. Queria construir seu próprio inferno.

Quando ele deu-se conta, adentrava o Saint Mungus, e percorria o caminho até o quarto daquele anjo. Não sabia se estava lá. Mas apenas a confirmação de que ele não era o único condenado a viver em um inferno satisfazia-o. Gritos e soluços ainda cortavam o ar.

Chegou no quarto. Ela ainda estava lá. Um anjo caído. Dormindo. Sozinha. Poderia ser dada como morta, livre daquele purgatório que era a vida, se não fosse o leve movimento que seu peito fazia ao buscar o ar que lhe era necessário para prolongar a vida naquele purgatório. Ele percebeu que havia uma mecha de cabelo sob o rosto dela, quebrando o branco daquela pele de anjo. Ele adiantou-se para tirá-la do rosto dela. Ao encostar sua mão, fria como o habitual, no rosto dela aconteceu algo inesperado. Aquele anjo começou a debater-se e gritar horrivelmente, sem acordar.

Ele saiu rapidamente do quarto, ganhando a rua em poucos minutos. Do lado de fora havia uma neblina horrível. Ele pôs-se a vagar pela cidade, até que encontrou uma escadaria e, cansado de errar pela cidade, sentou-se nos degraus de granito, apoiando o rosto nas mãos, os dedos enterrados nos cabelos.

Aqueles gritos...Já os ouvira antes...Onde? Quando? Naquele momento, ele estava perdido no espaço e no tempo. Não sabia onde estava. Não sabia que horas eram. Não sabia que dia era. Nem sequer tinha certeza de saber em que mês se encontravam. Tinha a vaga impressão de que estavam em meados de novembro. Mas como saber? O clima não lhe permitia dizer em que mês estavam. O clima daquela ilha era horrível. Quando não tinha neblina, chovia. Quando não chovia, nevava. Londres não sabia o que era um dia ensolarado, com o céu sem nuvens. Mas aqueles gritos...Eles lhe eram familiares. O problema é que já havia ouvido muitos gritos. Gritos de pessoas antes de morrer. Gritos de pessoas quando viam que seus entes queridos estavam mortos. Gritos de pessoas queimando. Gritos de pessoas sendo torturadas. A única pessoa que nunca ouvira gritar de dor era ele mesmo. Ele sofria calado. Sofria sem sequer deixar transparecer a dor que sentia em seu olhar. Dor fazia parte do inferno, não fazia? Sofrer também era uma parte do inferno ou não? Estava acostumado a isso. Em seu mundo não haviam cores. Ele jamais conhecera a alegria ou a esperança. Nascera condenado ao inferno. Nascera no inferno. Desde sempre fora condenado a ser um anjo da morte.

N/A

vlw pelas reviews do primeiro capítulo!!!! Me deixaram super feliz e inflaram meu ego pkas!!!

Engely Dark: qto a mudar o tio Lucio, eu acho que até pode ser, mas vai demorar um pokinhu...A tia Narcisa mais para a frente, lá pelo cap 8 vai mudar um pokinhu.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

Não voltou mais à sua penumbra. Não voltaria a se perder na penumbra de seu quarto. Era hora de construir outro inferno. Um inferno só seu, sem a presença de Lúcio Edward Malfoy ou de Narcisa Amèlie Malfoy. Apenas ele, Draco Alexander Malfoy. Sim, nome de conquistadores. Nome de destruidores. Seu nome.

O antebraço esquerdo queimou. Não, também não voltaria àquele inferno. Não voltaria ao inferno construído por seu Mestre e compartilhado por centenas, talvez milhares, quem sabia? Seria julgado traidor. Não se importava. Que o matassem. Quem sabe ele não fosse ao verdadeiro inferno? Amargar pela eternidade. Não se importava.

Saiu de seus devaneios. Estava em frente a um prédio majestoso em sua decadência. Como ele. Como sua família. Entrou. Perguntou se havia algum apartamento disponível. Havia. Foi conduzido ao apartamento. Bolor. Mofo. Decadência. Era esse o cheiro do lugar. Sim, era perfeito. Instalou-se imediatamente, sem abrir as janelas, acender as luzes. Mergulhado em escuridão. Como sua alma. Conseguiu identificar um colchão no chão. Tombou sobre o colchão, fitando o teto. Mergulhava ainda mais em solidão. Mergulhava cada vez mais em escuridão.

Sonhava. Sonhos escuros e sombrios. Subitamente, enchiam-se de luz. Uma luz quase se apagando. A luz se tornava mais forte. A luz iluminava tudo. O deixava ofuscado. Insônia. Inferno. Sorriu ironicamente, com um lado da boca, apenas. Do que reclamava? Que horas eram? Não se interessava. Ficou ali deitado. Perdido no tempo.

A claridade invadia o quarto. A escuridão se fora. Mas não de seu espírito. Sabia que os olhos da cor da prata brilhavam quase que insanamente. Por quê? Não sabia. Eram assim desde sempre. Beirando a insanidade. O que diriam se o vissem ali? Ele sorriu, novamente apenas um dos lados, em escárnio silencioso. Quando fora a última vez que dera um sorriso verdadeiro? Que rira? Essa vez simplesmente não existia.

Suas entranhas começaram a rugir de fome. Fazia dias que não tinha uma refeição decente. Sem vontade, levantou-se do colchão. Saiu do apartamento, batendo a porta atrás de si. Foi ofuscado pela luz pálida que incidiu sobre ele. Vendo manchas dançando a sua frente, pôs-se a descer as escadas. O prédio não tinha elevador e ele não tinha vontade de aparatar.

Ganhou a rua. Ventava horrivelmente. Estava nublado. Enquanto todos os transeuntes encolhiam-se, fugindo do frio, ele queria sentir o ar cortante e gelado, penetrando até os ossos. Pôs-se a andar. A direção não importava. Entrou no primeiro lugar que tinha o aspecto de vender comida. Era um bar. Pediu um café. Em minutos, um líquido preto e ralo fumegava a sua frente. Bebeu de um só gole. Sentiu a bebida queimando sua boca e sua garganta. Não se importou. Nem sequer fez uma careta ou algum movimento que denunciasse a dor que sentia enquanto suas entranhas eram escaldadas. Pelo menos elas não rugiam mais. Dando as costas, voltou ao vento. À sua volta, pessoas coradas apertando os casacos de encontro a si, tentando fugir do vento cortante, que agora uivava. Não ele. Sabia que jamais ficaria corado pelo vento. Quanto ao frio cortante, era bem vindo. Não vestia nada de mais pesado além de uma capa negra, como tudo o que vestia.

Viu que estava na frente do hospital. Os gritos voltaram à sua mente. Pareciam tão próximos no tempo...Quando percebeu, ele adentrava o quarto. Lá estava ela, com seu brilho pálido. Ela era real? Não parecia. Era frágil demais. Precisava tocá-la, saber se era real ou se não passava de ilusão. Como era possível que um ser tão belo não tivesse ninguém a seu lado. Será que ninguém dera pela falta dela? Quanto a ele, sabia que a essas alturas já estava sendo caçado pelos companheiros. Com qual finalidade não sabia. Se para ser morto ou se para ser restaurado a seu lugar como segundo em comando do Mestre. Não sabia.

-Continua na mesma...Há dois dias ela começou a gritar, mas depois voltou ao que era. Uma desconhecida em choque.- uma voz atrás de si.

Dois dias? Passara realmente dois dias naquele apartamento? Deu de ombros. Não havia como recuperá-los. Voltou a observar o anjo, ignorando o medibruxo atrás de si, permanecendo parado ao lado da cama. O medibruxo foi até a ficha médica que encontrava-se em uma cômoda simples.

-24 anos, grávida de algumas semanas, em estado de choque há dois dias. Aparentemente, tem pesadelos, daí os gritos. Não identificada, por isso a família não foi identificada. É uma pena...Tão linda...Segunda vez no hospital em duas semanas. A primeira vez foi trazida por um casal de meia idade. A encontraram desmaiada na rua. No entanto, ao saber que estava grávida, fugiu. Horas mais tarde, voltou, após tentativa de suicídio, trazida pelo senhor, senhor...?

Não recebeu resposta. Ele estava absorto demais absorvendo as informações que recebera. Era bom ter alguma coisa para desviar seus pensamentos dos usuais pensamentos depressivos. Não havia pedido essas informações, mas nenhuma tortura fora necessária para obtê-las.

Quando finalmente voltou a si, estava novamente sozinho. Apenas ele e ela. Viu, em um dos pulsos dela, uma risca, em relevo, que o atravessava. Precisava tocá-la, saber se não passava de ilusão. Aproximou-se da cama. Ajoelhou-se ao lado da cama. Estendeu a mão. Ao tocar na pele macia dela, ela novamente pôs-se a gritar. Agora tinha certeza. Não era ilusão. E conhecia aqueles gritos. Ergueu-se rapidamente. O medibruxo entrou apressado na sala. Ela ainda gritava e debatia-se, mas ainda dormia. Ela agora acalmava-se.

Outro pesadelo, aparentemente.

Ele saiu dali atordoado. Conhecia aqueles gritos. Aqueles gritos já o haviam atormentado. Mas onde? E quando?

N/A

vlw pelas reviews!!! Me deixaram super feliz!!! Por enquanto os capítulos serão postados de 2 em 2 dias, mas até esgotarem os que já estão prontos ( estou escrevendo o cap 9) OK? Quero reviews para esse tb!!! No próx cap, teremos uma leve interação entre os dois ( não confundam com action, senão vcs vão se decepcionar)

Bjos

G. W. Malfoy


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

Perdera a noção do tempo novamente. Tinha a impressão de que semanas haviam se passado. Deveriam estar em outubro, quase em novembro. Mas os dias eram todos iguais. Visitas. Toques. Gritos. Não conseguia encaixar os gritos no espaço e no tempo. Em uma visita, a proposta.

-Sabe, acho que ela já poderia ter alta. O problema é que não há quem possa levá-la. O senhor não gostaria de levá-la? Sabe, ela já está aqui há quase um mês, já acordou algumas vezes, sempre beirando a histeria, por isso a mantivemos sob a Poção do Sono. Mas isso poderia prejudicar o bebê. Já tem por volta de dois meses e meio de gestação. Então, o senhor a levará?

Por que não? Seria uma pessoa para compartilhar o seu inferno. Além disso, sua queda já havia acontecido, ou não? Ela caíra de seu paraíso pelo menos dois meses antes. Mas, por outro lado, por que o faria? Poderia ajudá-lo a trazer à tona de onde conhecia aqueles gritos.

Tomou sua decisão.

Horas mais tarde, seu apartamento servia de morada para duas pessoas. Um anjo caído e um anjo do inferno. Ele a trouxera, adormecida, ainda sob efeito da poção. Sentira seu peso nos braços novamente. Ele a depositara no colchão sem lençóis. Tomara o cuidado de retirar tudo o que pudesse ser usado em uma tentativa dela de concluir sua queda.

Ele sentara-se no chão empoeirado da sala sem móveis. Girava a varinha na mão. Sua varinha, feita especialmente para ele. Tudo na varinha sofrera a ação ou fizera parte de um dragão. Álamo queimado por um dragão. Uma árvore solitária. Corda de coração de dragão. Quase quarenta centímetros. Tirara tantas vidas com ela. Causara tantos gritos com ela.

Sentiu passos leves no piso gelado. Não fez nada. Apenas ergueu os olhos. Fios de seu cabelo loiro platinado lhe caíam sobre os olhos de prata. Ali estava ela. Parada na porta. Iluminada por um facho de luz pálida que entrava através das pesadas cortinas. Linda. Anjo. Finalmente viu os olhos dela. Castanhos. Cheios de medo. Cheios de sofrimento. A pele de pêssego desprovida de cor. Os cabelos ligeiramente desgrenhados. Ruivos. Seus cabelos eram ruivos. Tão pequena. Parecia que iria se desfazer.

Ele levantou-se. Guardou a varinha no bolso. Começou a aproximar-se dela. Quando estava a dez passos dela, ela gritou. Ela virou-se e correu. Em instantes, a porta do quarto batia. Ele ouvia os soluços dela. Soluços familiares.

Recuou, entrando novamente nas sombras, até sentir a parede em suas costas. Manteve as costas na parede enquanto deslizava para o chão empoeirado. Permaneceu ali o resto do dia. Vagava por algum lugar além do real. Mergulhou em escuridão.

Acordou. Estava deitado no chão. As vestes e os cabelos sujos de poeira. Devia ter limpado o apartamento. As entranhas rugiam novamente. Levantou-se, sem sequer fazer uma tentativa de tirar o pó das roupas e dos cabelos.

Ganhou a rua. Entrou em um bar, onde pediu dois sanduíches. Um para si. Outro para ela. Engoliu o seu rapidamente. Sem perder o estilo Malfoy de comer. Não se conseguia se livrar disso. Estava gravado a ferro e fogo em sua alma. Pôs o outro sanduíche no bolso. Saiu para a rua.

Pisou no apartamento novamente horas mais tarde. Não saberia dizer onde esteve. Tirou o sanduíche do bolso. Estava levemente amassado. Não era digno de um anjo. Mas era comida não era? Isso já bastava. Onde deixaria o sanduíche? Não queria entrar no quarto. Aqueles gritos arruinavam a sanidade de qualquer um. Onde deixaria? Decidiu-se por deixá-lo na bancada de mármore marrom da pia. Deduzia que seria o primeiro lugar a ser revirado em caso de fome.

Voltou a sentar-se no chão, as costas apoiadas na parede. Perdido na escuridão. Olhos prateados. A única coisa que alguém veria naquela escuridão. Ele não enxergava nada. Apenas ouvia. Ouvia mais aguçadamente que o normal. Após o que lhe pareceu a eternidade, ouviu passos. Passos leves e descalços. Passos de anjo. A luz da cozinha acendeu, o cegando por instantes. Minutos depois, os passos voltavam ao quarto.

Permaneceu ali. Perdido no tempo. Foi arrancado de seus devaneios por passos. Os passos agora corriam. Ainda descalços. Os ruídos indicavam que seu anjo havia rejeitado o sanduíche. Deviam ser os enjôos de gravidez. Não se importava. Os barulhos cessaram. Água corria. A água parou de correr. Soluços. Choro convulsivo. Anjos não deveria chorar. Não havia lágrimas no paraíso, havia? Bem, não deveria.

Estava em um dilema. O que fazer? Deixar que ela parasse de chorar por conta própria ou ir consola-la? Mas como se consolava uma pessoa? Não sabia. Nunca fora consolado. Nunca consolara alguém. Mas não achava correto que um anjo sofresse sozinho. Mesmo que fosse ao lado de uma alma condenada à escuridão.

Foi para o banheiro. Travava uma batalha interna. Não fazia parte de sua índole ajudar outras pessoas. Antes que a batalha fosse decidida, ele estava na porta do banheiro. Ao vê-la, a batalha foi decidida. Adentrou o banheiro. Estava sentada contra a parede. Os joelhos encolhidos. Ainda soluçava. Dentre os soluços era possível identificar as palavras "Por quê?".

O que fazer? Terminou por fechar a porta do banheiro e sentar no chão, as costas contra a porta. O joelho direito flexionado. O braço direito apoiado no joelho. A observava. Não sabia se sua presença fora percebida. Ela ergueu a cabeça. O rosto estava lavado de lágrimas. Os olhos injetados e sem brilho. Perfeita. Essa era a palavra. A pele alva. Os cabelos ruivos cacheados. Quem era ela? Qual era a sua história. Estranhamente, ao vê-lo, ela encolheu-se ainda mais. Pânico em seus olhos. Fitou-a. Estudou-a. Um anjo em todo o esplendor de sua queda. Por que ela se encolhia? Sua alma não estava tão condenada a ponto de ferir um anjo. Baixou a cabeça. Fitava o joelho.

Ficou ali. Perdeu a noção do tempo. Sentiu-se observado. Ergueu a cabeça. Ainda encolhida contra a parede, ela o observava. O antebraço esquerdo queimava. Instintivamente, pôs a mão sobre o antebraço. Ergueu novamente o olhar. Horror nos olhos de avelã. Pelo menos não soluçava mais. Ergueu-se e saiu do banheiro. Deixou-a ali. Foi até a janela coberta de poeira. Anoitecia. O crepúsculo se desvanecia. A noite se aproximava, trazendo consigo melancolia e solidão. Ele amava a noite. Era escura como sua alma. Solitária como seu espírito.

A sensação de ser observado voltou. Voltou-se. Ela estava a uma distância suficiente para que ele não conseguisse alcança-la, mas suficientemente próxima para que ele conseguisse ler seu olhar. Baixou seus olhos de prata. O ventre dela já se pronunciava. Era necessário que ela fosse ao hospital fazer os exames. Ela precisava de roupas. Precisava de refeições decentes e regulares. Tão frágil. Tão perdida.

Precisaria de dinheiro. Precisava restaurá-la à sua posição no paraíso. Não como tentativa de salvar sua alma. Sua alma já estava há muito na estrada da perdição. Não havia volta. Mas não era justo. Não era justo que um anjo tivesse de amargar no mesmo inferno que ele.

Precisava ir ao banco. Onde estava a chave de seu cofre em Gringotes? Em seu bolso. Estivera o tempo em seu bolso. Saiu do apartamento.

Londres era uma cidade arruinada. Cidade em ruínas. O que uma guerra entre bruxos não fazia?

Foi tragado pela multidão no Beco Diagonal. Que inferno. Conseguiu abrir caminho até o banco. Foi atendido por um duende mal humorado. Odiava duendes. Não sabia por que. Sempre os odiara. Mas o que não odiava? Era preenchido por ódio, apenas para não ser vazio. Não conhecia a alegria ou a esperança. Conhecia o sofrimento e a dor.

O que compraria para ela? Dilema. De novo. Por que diabos ela o punha em tantos dilemas? Se fosse em outro caso, ele faria o que lhe fosse mais proveitoso. Mas não havia ele na situação. Apenas ela. Terminou se decidindo por deixar o dinheiro com ela. Se ela quisesse gastá-lo em um porre fenomenal, que gastasse. Não se importava. Daria a ela a escolha.

Entrou novamente no apartamento. Estava irreconhecível. As janelas escancaradas. O chão limpo. E o perfume dela no ar. As janelas deixavam entrar o frio que assolava a cidade. Foi até a cozinha. Depositou a bolsa de couro de dragão, negra, com o dinheiro que retirara de seu cofre em cima da bancada da pia.

Foi até o quarto. Estava realmente frio ali. No entanto, não cogitava fechar as janelas. Ali estava ela. Encolhida no colchão, de frio. Não lhe parecia justo que um anjo como ela fosse submetido às ações do tempo, como o frio que entrava no quarto. Tirou a varinha do bolso. Sua varinha negra. Sim, era negra. A madeira era negra por ter sido queimada. Com um aceno, fez surgir um cobertor de um tecido negro brilhante, por cima do corpo encolhido dela. Tudo o que conjurava era negro. Negro como sua alma. Ficou contemplando o sono dela. Tão tranqüilo. Tão inocente. Tão diferente dele. O sono dele era atormentado por pesadelos. Daí a sua insônia.

O antebraço voltou a queimar. Será que não o deixariam em paz? Não, até que fossem destruídos. Ele era precioso demais para o Mestre aceitar que o perdera tão fácil. O braço queimou insistemente por alguns minutos. Quando os companheiros traídos viriam atrás dele? Que fossem para o inferno, todos eles. Então sorriu, apenas um lado da boca. Não podiam ir para o inferno. Já estavam nele. Sem controle de seus destinos.

Ela começou a dar mostras de que estava acordando. Quanto tempo ficara ali? Não conseguiu obter a resposta a sua pergunta. Desencostou-se do batente da porta, onde estivera apoiado e foi para o banheiro. Precisava de um banho. Frio, de preferência.

Enquanto a água fria escorria por suas costas, molhando seus cabelos, ele pensou. Pensou em todas as ações que cometera. Ações grandes o suficiente para alterar seu destino. Desligou a água. Apanhou a toalha gasta que havia conjurado. Negra, como sempre. Enxugou os cabelos o suficiente para que eles não pingassem água. Olhando para o estado de suas roupas, conjurou novas roupas.

N/A

eu sei, eu sei. O final desse capítulo tá ridículo...Sem comentários...Falando neles, só recebi uma review para o último capítulo. Era enorme, é verdade, mas eu bem que queria mais. Aliás, acredito que mereço mais.

Nahemwe: nossa, que review longa! E cheia de perguntas! Mas acho que a resposta para elas ainda demore um pouco. Sua ameaça pouco sutil, devo dizer, surtiu efeito. O capítulo 9 está a todo vapor! Mas espero que goste desse.

Quero reviews hein? O botãozinho ali embaixo não morde, sabem?


	5. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

Saiu do banheiro. Os cabelos ainda estavam molhados. Empapavam as costas da camisa de seda negra que vestia. A manga da camisa era fechada nos punhos. A calça negra descia reta até os pés descalços. Um aceno de sua varinha e a toalha e as roupas que usava antes do banho se foram.

Girando a varinha entre os dedos, postou-se em frente à janela. O que diriam se o vissem ali? Naquele apartamento de dois quartos? Provavelmente ririam dele. Eram bons sonserinos.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos. Uma pontada aguda em seu crânio. Seguida por um latejar contínuo. Estavam tentando invadir seus pensamentos. No entanto, eles estavam fechados. Após proteger o que não queria que fosse visto, permitiu a invasão. Não podia permitir que soubessem onde ele estava. Ou com quem estava.

_-Malfoy._- aquela voz se fez ouvir em seu cérebro.

_-O que deseja Mestre?_- tinha início um diálogo telepático.

_-Por que foge?_

_-Eu? Não estava fugindo._

_-Como não? Não sentiu?_

_-Sim. Senti. Mas estava ocupado._

_-Não me interessa. Não agora. Venha para cá imediatamente e não será morto. Eu lhe garanto. Mas venha. Isso é uma ordem. Se a desacatar, será morto apesar de minha afeição por você em especial._

E a voz se fora. Não havia como fugir. Tinha de ir para o inferno em larga escala. Não seria morto. Quem sabe torturado? Um estalo e ele se fora.

Estava em um cemitério. O cemitério de sempre. Assim que sentiu que tocava o granito frio de uma lápide, um lampejo veio em sua direção. Tombou de joelhos. Apoiou a testa na pedra fria. Aquilo o mantinha lúcido. Sentia facas sendo atiradas em seu peito. Facas depois tiradas da forma mais dolorosa possível. Cruciatus. Quem era o desgraçado? No entanto, não funcionava mais com ele. Seria preciso um tempo de tortura muito maior que o normal para que ele perdesse a sanidade. Fora condicionado à dor. Não durou muito. Ouviu um feitiço sendo sibilado. Ouviu o lampejo passar cortando o ar acima de sua cabeça. A dor cessou. O outro estava morto. Deu-se conta da posição em que se encontrava. De joelhos no chão. Os cotovelos no chão. As mãos cerradas em punhos. A testa na pedra fria. Os dentes cerrados. Os cabelos jogados para a frente.

Após segundos ergueu-se. Nem parecia que sofrera uma Cruciatus. Não conhecia o companheiro morto. Novato com certeza. Não sabia da importância de Draco Alexander Malfoy no círculo do Mestre. Pobre tolo. Pagara com a vida. Mas estava livre para a eternidade.

-Finalmente.- era a voz sibilante. A mesma voz sibilante que o convocara minutos antes.

Ele voltou-se para a voz. Viu o rosto familiar. O rosto que conhecia desde seus catorze anos. Atrás dele estava Lúcio Edward Malfoy. E Narcisa Amèlie Malfoy. Escorada por Lúcio Edward Malfoy. Visivelmente embriagada. Casal patético. Lúcio lhe deu um olhar assassino. Não havia esquecido o impacto duplo contra a parede. Não fosse por isso. Queria se chocar contra uma lápide, então? Variar um pouco? Seria só pedir. Seria só manter aquele olhar superior. O olhar de Lúcio foi sustentado. Um duelo era travado nas esferas mental e visual.

_-Aí está você. Moleque ingrato. Achei que tivesse desertado._

_-Não lhe daria tamanho desgosto. Ainda._

_-Insolente._

_-Que foi? Lápides não faltam._- ao receber a mensagem do filho, o olhar de Lúcio aprofundou-se. Era como se tentasse perfurar o filho com os olhos.

_-Não te criei para que você me desafiasse._

_-Ah é? Foi para quê então?_

_-Para atender ao desejo do mestre. Ele me exigiu um herdeiro Malfoy e eu lhe dei. Não esperava que fosse tão ingrato. Devia ter te afogado quando nasceu._

Um cintilar de olhos do herdeiro Malfoy. Um estrondo. Uma lápide quebrada. Um baque. Narcisa caindo ao chão. Lúcio acabara de se chocar contra uma lápide violentamente. A lápide quebrou. Ele voltou o olhar para a causadora do baque. Sua mãe. Um monte de vestes no chão. Bêbada. Quando o marido fora jogado para longe ela desequilibrou-se e caiu. Ele fez, com um movimento dos olhos prateados, com que Narcisa Malfoy erguesse-se. Ela conseguiu se manter de pé. Oscilando. Os cabelos desgrenhados. Limpos pelo menos. Percebeu finalmente o burburinho dos Comensais ao seu redor. O ódio o preenchia novamente. Pousou o olhar sobre uma lápida de mármore negro. Após segundos, a lápide se desfazia em pó. O burburinho cessou.

_-Impressionante._- a voz do Mestre invadia seus pensamentos. De novo.

_-Não foi nada de mais._

_-Como não? Você tem poder. Use-o. Muitos matariam para ter esse poder no olhar._

_-Já disse que não foi nada de mais.- _ele estava ficando impaciente.

_-Tudo bem. Não falemos mais nisso._

Ele olhou ao seu redor. Lúcio Malfoy havia voltado ao círculo de Comensais. Lúcio assumiu seu lugar, ao lado da esposa. No entanto, Draco Malfoy postou-se o mais afastado possível dos pais. Desprezava-os.

A missão dos Comensais foi transmitida. Deveriam torturar uma família até beirarem a insanidade. Depois matá-los. Ele não iria. Como sempre. O Mestre parecia ter planos maiores para ele. Ele sempre ficava fora de missões como essa. Ótimo. Ficaria novamente treinando as Imperdoáveis em aranhas ou cobras. Inferno. Logo ele. Ele fazia parte da elite dos Comensais. Ao seu redor, apenas jovens Comensais, sem treinamento suficiente para realizar missões. Eles ficavam confinados naquele cemitério enquanto recebiam seu treinamento.

Ele sentou-se entediado em uma sepultura. Não demorou muito. Logo, um escorpião encontrava-se sob seu controle total e absoluto. Imperius. Decidiu divertir-se com o escorpião. Controlava-o com o olhar, fazendo com que o escorpião fosse na direção de seu olhar. Cansou-se. Avada Kedavra. O escorpião estava morto. Olhou ao seu redor. Os outros treinavam duelos. Usavam feitiços inofensivos. Imbecis. No entanto, havia um que o olhava, desafiador. Sabia o que o outro queria. Queria matá-lo para assumir a posição de Draco Malfoy. Pobre tolo. Ele levantou-se. Sequer deu-se ao trabalho de limpar a calça. Usaria a varinha? Ou não? Achou melhor usar a varinha. Pareceria mais justo. O rapaz já estava condenado.

Postou-se a cinco metros do rapaz. Esperava que o rapaz tomasse a iniciativa. O rapaz, percebendo o que fizera, denunciava medo em seu olhar. Estava condenado. Ele pôs-se a girar sua varinha negra entre os dedos.

O rapaz puxou a varinha do bolso. Executou um feitiço. O adversário nem sequer se moveu. Péssima pontaria. O jorro de luz verde passou a trinta centímetros dos cabelos loiros do oponente. O feitiço de Draco Malfoy acertou seu alvo em cheio. Após alguns jorros de luz, ele cansou-se. A pontaria do rapaz era péssima. Um movimento da varinha negra. Seu feitiço predileto. _Serpensortia_. Uma serpente negra foi lançada. O animal atingiu o rapaz no peito. A agonia seria lenta.

Foi distraído do espetáculo pelos Comensais que voltavam. Lúcio Edward Malfoy estava vivo. Narcisa Amèlie Malfoy também. Milagrosamente. Ambos intactos. Reportou ao Mestre as baixas e foi-se com um estalo.

N/A

outro capítulo!!! O próximo vem na quinta feira OK? Podem ter certeza disso. As reviews me dão vontade de postar antes, mas, se eu postar antes, corro o risco de ficar sem capítulos prontos de estoque. Mas vamos às reviews:

Nahemwe: nunca tive problemas com depressão. Por isso é que é difícil escrever essa fic. Mas acho que estou conseguindo dar um ar depressivo pra fic não? Caramba, vc calculou o tempo que a Gina passa dormindo?! Mas teve o coma dela então acho que é por aí. Mas nos próximos capítulos muda um pouco. Ela não dorme mais tanto. Vlw pelos "2 beijinhus pra vc ñ ficar sobrando"!! Aliás, esse nick, de onde vc tirou???? Espero que goste do capítulo. Bjo ( naum precisa escrever reviews mais curta, não! Adoro as suas reviews)

PatHG: infelizmente não posso te dar as respostas agora, mas não se preocupe, elas aparecerão OK? Acho que vai demorar um pouco mas elas virão. Agora, um diálogo entre os dois você vai ler no próximo capítulo, que já está pronto. Mas só vai estar aqui na quinta feira. Bjo

Nacilme: as respostas virão aos poucos, não se preocupe. As explicações também. Q bom que vc gostou do clima da fic. Me dá um trabalho para escrever...Bjo

Ronnie Wheezy: qto ao pai da criança, pode ser um deles, pode ser que não...Ainda não defini muito bem. Mas se vc quiser me dar os 10 galeões eu aceito de bom grado. Qual será que é a taxa de conversão? Bjo

Ufa,

terminei! Agora só na quinta feira! Isso se eu ganhar reviews. Pq se eu não ganhar, eu vou ficar q nem o Draco...

Bjus

G.W.M.


	6. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

Estava de volta. Quantas horas passara fora? Não sabia. Não se importava. O lugar estava diferente. Estava limpo. E mobiliado. Agora era possível identificar a cor da madeira do piso. Era clara. A sala agora tinha um sofá de couro negro. Os braços do sofá eram apenas alguns centímetros mais altos que o assento. Haviam duas poltronas, também de couro negro. No chão um tapete negro. Na mesa de centro, de metal negro e vidro, havia um vaso de cristal negro com flores vermelhas. Tulipas ainda fechadas. Rubras como sangue.

Ouviu passos no quarto. Passos dançando. Foi até lá. Era ela. O anjo caído. Comprara uma varinha. Conjurava móveis para o quarto. Móveis de madeira avermelhada. O colchão agora jazia sobre uma cama de viúva, de madeira avermelhada. Ela havia comprado roupas para si. Não usava mais as vestes com as quais fora encontrada. Tinha os cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo. Mechas cacheadas lhe caíam sobre o rosto. Linda.

Seu inferno estava arruinado. Mas apenas o exterior. O interior ainda estava intacto. Ainda. Por quanto tempo? Quanto tempo até que seu inferno interior ruísse? Não sabia. Se ruísse, outro inferno surgiria das ruínas. Mas aquele anjo não tinha família? Como resposta, uma coruja invadiu o quarto.

-Píchi! Fique quieto! Deixe-me pegar a carta!

Era a primeira vez que ouvia a voz dela. Voz de seda. Macia e suave.

Antes que sua presença fosse percebida, retirou-se. Foi para a cozinha. Suas entranhas rugiam novamente. Havia uma torta em cima da bancada da pia. A cozinha agora tinha um fogão.

Serviu-se da torta. Ainda estava quente, mas já faltava uma fatia. Maçã e canela. Comeu perdido dentro de si mesmo. Os passos haviam cessado. Agora ouviam-se soluços.

Deixou o prato em cima da bancada. Foi novamente até o quarto. Ela estava jogada na cama. De costas para ele. Virada para o outro lado do quarto. Era ela quem soluçava. Novamente. O pergaminho estava jogado no chão. Ele não sabia o que fazer. Ele agora conseguia distinguir o que ela soluçava. "Não posso." Era o que ela soluçava. Olhando para ela, ele achou outro nome para ela. Filha do outono. Os cabelos lembravam as folhas vermelhas do outono. Os olhos cor de avelã lembravam o outono. Filha do outono.

Acabou por sentar-se de encontro à parede. Após algum tempo, ela virou-se lentamente. Ela pôs-se a observá-lo. De vez em quando murmurava "Não posso." Não podia o quê? Ficar ali com ele? Ele não a forçava a viver ali. Ela sabia onde era a porta, não? Caso quisesse era só sair. Ele não a impediria. Apenas mergulharia novamente em solidão. Ele via as lágrimas que escorriam pelo rosto dela. Ainda assim, ela era linda. Filha do outono. Anjo caído.

-Eu não posso.- ela suspirou.

-Não pode o quê?- ele perguntou rudemente.

-Voltar para casa. Ainda não.

-Por quê?- o tom rude permanecia.

-Um dia. Um dia, quem sabe eu te contarei. Malfoy, não é?

-Como sabe?- ele perguntou. A resposta era óbvia. Ela riu. Um riso doce e cálido como o outono.

-Quem não adivinharia? Apenas um Malfoy teria esse porte, esses olhos e esses cabelos. Eu me lembro...

-Do quê?- ele sabia que estava sendo rude.

-Nada...Esqueça...Posso ficar aqui?

Teve como resposta um muxoxo.

-Por quê você é assim?

-Assim como?- ele rebateu, asperamente.

-Tão...Depressivo...

Estava perdendo o controle. Quem ela pensava que era? Ela havia destruído seu inferno, não havia? Agora teria de construir outro. No entanto, não era isso que anjos faziam? Destruíam infernos. Construíam paraísos. Mas ele já estava perdido.

-Você não sabe?

A resposta era simples. Não sabia. Nunca tivera outra alternativa de vida. Tivera tudo. E tivera nada. Levantou-se e saiu do quarto. Ela agora o fazia pensar. Refletir. O que ela estava fazendo com ele? Tirando sua sanidade? Era o que parecia. Nunca ninguém tinha tentado ir tão a fundo nele. Isso o perturbava. Não sabia como reagir. Mas não podia ser rude. Podia feri-la. Apesar de tudo, não desejava isso.

N/A

voltei!!!! mais um capítulo, esse tem um pouquinho mais de interação entre eles!!! É, eu sei que você querem action mesmo, mas já aviso que vai demorar um tantinho, acho que lá pelo capítulo 10 acontece alguma coisa entre eles. Não prometo, vou tentar ( é que eu tô escrevendo esse ainda)

Nahemwe: ufa, que bom que vc cancelou o ataque da OTPAL. Depois disso, eu consegui dormir bem melhor. Agora, pelo que vc já escreveu nas reviews, eu discordo do que você disse sobre vc mesma, viu?

Pequena Kah: q bom q vc tá gostando da fic!!! Não se preocupa, algum dia você chega lá (aonde? Minha fic nem tá tão boa assim). Mas vlw do mesmo jeito!

PatHG: eu tb acho ele o máximo ( de qq jeito- bonzinho, malvado- menos morto, aí já é sacanagem). Agora, a action D/G eu tô tentando encaixar alguma coisa no capítulo 10. Mas no próximo capítulo teremos...Ah, não vou falar, senão perde a graça! Eu sei, eu sei, sou muito má!

Bjus

G.W.M.


	7. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7**

Jogou-se no sofá negro da sala. Ali estava ela. Brilhando na noite. A Constelação do Dragão. Ele era nascido sob o signo do Dragão. Seu nome era Dragão. Em latim, claro. Fora da Casa da Serpente em Hogwarts. Aquele tempo lhe parecia tão distante. No tempo e no espaço. Aquele tempo estava perdido na memória. Aquele tempo onde sua maior preocupação era infernizar o Potter. Agora sua maior preocupação era apenas manter-se vivo. E fora da guerra. Não queria apodrecer em Azkaban. Não queria perder a alma. Mergulhar em insanidade. Queria estar consciente de si mesmo para viver em seu inferno. Um inferno em meio à vida pulsante do mundo. Não um inferno em meio aos condenados de Azkaban.

Com esses pensamentos, mergulhou em um torpor sonolento. Horas mais tarde mergulhou em um sono sem sonhos.

Antes que o sol se erguesse em glória, ele sentiu alguém se aninhando contra ele. Alguém com medo. Ele sentia a vibração do medo no ar. A tensão. Alguém com um perfume doce. Rosas. Sem se importar, dormiu novamente.

Uma luz fraca tremeluzindo. A luz se firmava. Se expandia. O ofuscava. O cegava.

Acordou. Não passara de um sonho. Um sonho que já se repetia. Significaria algo? O tempo diria.

Piscou para afastar as manchas que dançavam em sua visão devido à claridade. Uma pessoa na janela. A luz do sol a contornava. Um anjo. O que fazia um anjo ali? Lembrou-se. Era a filha do outono. ela virou-se.

-Bom dia! Desculpe-me por essa noite.

O que acontecera durante a noite? Forçou as lembranças a virem à tona. Então fora ela?

-Foi um sonho. Um sonho estranho...

-Estranho como?- simulou interesse.

-Estava escuro. Algo gorgolejava lentamente em um canto. Eu fui até lá. Havia uma luz prateada na escuridão. Uma luz quase sumindo. Uma luz com a forma de uma pessoa encolhida. Cheguei mais perto. Era sangue! Era sangue o que gorgolejava. Sangue ao redor da pessoa. Ela ergueu a cabeça. Era como se suplicasse que eu a ajudasse. A cabeça dela tombou. A luz se apagou. Só escuridão. Nada mais. Apenas escuridão. Então eu acordei. Estava tão assustada...Vim para a sala. Queria olhar as estrelas. Você estava dormindo...

-O resto eu já sei.- ela foi interrompida.

Ela tinha sonhos estranhos. Assim como ele. Teriam alguma coisa em comum? As respostas seriam dadas pelo tempo.

-Hoje eu vou no Saint Mungos. Fazer os exames, você sabe.

Não. Ele não sabia. Não queria saber.

-Precisa de dinheiro?

-Não. Ainda tenho. Sei economizar. Mesmo assim obrigada, Malfoy.

Outra coisa que o incomodava. Ela sabia seu nome. Ele nada sabia sobre ela.

-Como você se chama?- indagou. Aquele mistério tinha de ter um fim. Até anjos tinham nomes.

-Não sabe? Acho que não gostaria de saber...- ela sorriu tristemente.

-Não me interessa. Como se chama?

-Não lhe direi. Não agora.

-Tudo bem. Mas qual é a sua história?

-Você não sabe nada sobre mim?

-Não.

-Acho melhor que continue sem saber. Por enquanto.

Não houve resposta. Não havia resposta. Se fosse outra pessoa, uma Cruciatus resolveria. Mas não podia fazer isso com ela. Não conseguiria. Teria de esperar. Esperar até que ela decidisse confiar nele. O tempo se encarregaria disso. Não acreditava no destino. Acreditava no tempo. O tempo o levara à perdição. O tempo o condenara. O tempo era o único que podia arrancá-lo do inferno.

Quem era ele para pressioná-la? Não tinha esse direito. Se ela quisesse revelar algo, ele ouviria. Ela fora para a cozinha. Ele sentia isso. Ela o afetava de alguma maneira. Mas como? Deu de ombros. Ela era um anjo não era? A única que podia tirá-lo do seu inferno.

O antebraço esquerdo queimou. O inferno o convocava. Hora de ir. Um estalo e ele se fora.

N/A

eu queria ter postado ontem mas realmente não deu...E aí, gostaram do diálogo? Mas eu tenho boas notícias para vcs! Já estou às voltas com a primeira D/G action!!! No capítulo 10 vocês verão!!! Aliás, se alguém tiver uma boa idéia para uma action não muito avançada e que se enquadre na história por favor me manda!!!! Só como base, pq eu não sei como desenvolver a action...É, é um bloqueio...

Yoshino: nossa que honra!!! Ser a primeira q vc comenta!!! Brigadão mesmo!!! André ço esse nome, mas agora não lembro se já li ou não...Bjo

Aline: Vlw pelos elogios!!! Graças a eles, meu ego abriu um rombo no teto!!! Fico feliz de verdade que vc esteja gostando da fic! Não é fácil escrevê-la com esse clima pesado...Bjo

Dalila McDanny: vlw!!! De verdade!!! Eu também gosto bastante da outra fic, afinal de contas, foi minha primeira!!!Bjo

Vampire Fairy: pois é, finalmente tivemos algum sinal de vida da nossa ruivinha querida! Mas não se preocupe, a presença dela vai se tornar cada vez mais constante, mas a fic vai continuar centrada no Draco e em seus "conflitos depressivos". Vlw pelo conselho, funcionou mesmo! Bjo

Ufa...

Bjus

G.W.M


	8. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8**

Estava de volta. Estava novamente no mesmo cemitério do dia anterior. Assim que sentiu seus pés no chão, algo se atirou em seu pescoço. Olhou para baixo. Lá estava ela. Narcisa Amèlie Malfoy. Aparentemente sóbria. Mas desesperada por uma garrafa de vinho.

-Draco! Meu filho!

-Olá, Narcisa.- foi a resposta frívola. Ele não a chamava de mãe desde os dezesseis anos. Afinal, por que chamá-la de algo que nunca fora?

-Narcisa, controle-se, sim?- Lúcio mostrava-se enojado pela atitude da esposa.- O Mestre proibiu-a de beber, lembra-se?

A mulher finalmente recompôs-se. Tinha os olhos injetados pela abstinência de álcool. Narcisa recuou para o lado de seu marido. Lúcio Edward Malfoy ainda tinha os olhos brilhando insanamente. Mas parecia mais controlado. Não parecia o mesmo homem que destruíra o escritório em um acesso de fúria. O que o denunciava eram os olhos. Antes que Lúcio Edward Malfoy pudesse provocá-lo, ele apareceu. O criador daquele inferno.

-Vejo que estão todos aqui.- ele sibilava.

O círculo de seus seguidores estava formado. Estavam todos ali. Ao menos, todos os que haviam escapado da morte e de Azkaban.

-A batalha se aproxima. A batalha decisiva. Minhas fontes no Ministério garantiram que o maldito estará lá. Quero todos lá. Vocês saberão quando a batalha estiver prestes a começar. Quero todos lá, menos o jovem Malfoy.

Ele deu de ombros. Era sempre assim. Sempre ficava fora da ação real. Sabia por que. O Mestre não queria arriscar perdê-lo. Não queria arriscar-se a perder seu sucessor. Ele nascera para isso. Fora gerado para isso.

A reunião estava terminada. Todos já haviam partido. Menos ele. Sentou-se em uma sepultura, apoiando as costas na lápide gélida. Um rato passou rapidamente à sua frente. Por que não? Precisava treinar as Imperdoáveis. Afinal, apreciava a agonia de outros. Começou com a mais suave. Em segundos o animal revirava sepulturas. Roía caixões. Lhe trazia ossos. Ele cansou-se daquilo. Agora o animal contorcia-se no chão. As pausas eram cada menores. Finalmente, o animal jazia morto a seus pés. Com um olhar, fez com que os ossos voltassem aos caixões. Selou novamente as sepulturas. Era tão prático não precisar de varinha.

Sua habilidade com o olhar era, ironicamente, fruto da mistura em seu sangue. Black e Malfoy. O sangue mais puro do mundo bruxo. Por isso fora destinado a ser o sucessor do Mestre. O próprio Mestre lhe dera algumas aulas para treinar o olhar. nenhum de seus professores na escola sabia disso. Mas, fora do círculo de seguidores do Mestre, usava a varinha. Apenas para manter as aparências. Ordens do Mestre. Apesar disso, Lúcio insistia em provocá-lo, fazendo com que ele, intencionalmente, usasse de seu poder contra Lúcio. Parecia que Lúcio apreciava o impacto violento de costas contra algo. No entanto, ele sabia que toda aquela provocação por parte de Lúcio não passava de ressentimento. Ressentimento por ter perdido a posição de segundo em comando do Mestre. Mas Lúcio sabia que isso aconteceria desde que o Mestre lhe ordenara que tivesse um herdeiro com Narcisa. Isso estava tão claro na mente de Lúcio. Ele soubera disso quando pusera-se a esquadrinhar a mente de Lúcio com Legilimência.

Estava escurecendo. Estava esfriando. O vento uivava no cemitério. Ele levantou-se. Hora de voltar. Um estalo e ele se fora.

N/A

aqui está o oitavo capítulo!!! Sem Gina, mas no próximo capítulo ela aparece, com certeza. No capítulo 9, teremos mais um diálogo. Aliás, falando nisso, não sei quando vou poder postar o próximo capítulo...Vou tentar postar na quinta, OK? Mas tudo depende do número de reviews. Agora falando sério, não sei quando vou postar o capítulo 9, essa semana tá meio apertada para mim. Amanhã é meu niver, tem a minha formatura etc.

Mas passemos às reviews:

Ive Potter: como vc deve ter visto, o capítulo 8 não demorou. Eu tento pôr os capítulos a cada dois dias. Mas acho que daqui a pouco vai começar a demorar mais para postar os capítulos. Bjo

Aline: q bom q vc está aqui de novo!!! Fiquei mto feliz ao saber q vc está gostando da fic. E que bom q vc concorda comigo quanto aos elogios que eu mereço! Agora, qto ao pai do bebê da Gina, eu acho que vai demorar um pouquinho. Eu já sei quem é, e acho que algumas pessoas que leram a fic já têm algumas idéias sobre quem seja. Na verdade, a identidade do pai só será revelada quando o dito cujo nascer. Bjos

Aliás, falando no bebê, gostaria que vcs me dissessem quem vcs acham que é o pai. Bom, estou indo...

Fui!

Bjos

G.W.M


	9. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9**

Não foi para o apartamento. Estava em um beco em Londres. Aquele beco lhe era familiar. O cheiro de sangue no ar. Lembrou-se. Fora ali que ele a encontrara. Fora ali que ele encontrara o anjo, sua queda consumada. Mas de que adiantava ficar trazendo o passado à tona? Ele, apesar de o fazê-lo freqüentemente, sabia que de nada adiantava.

Saiu do beco. A cidade começava a ser reconstruída. Sua primeira queda. Ele notou que o número de pessoas nas ruas era maior. A cidade voltava à vida. As lojas estavam cheias. Então, se deu conta. Era Natal. Ele não sabia o que era o Natal por trás dos presentes. Ele achava que isso era algo sem sentido. Não entendia a alegria que o Natal trazia.

As ruas estavam ficando cheias de gente. Decidiu voltar ao apartamento. Mergulhou na escuridão do primeiro beco que viu. Um estalo e se fora.

O que era aquilo? O que era aquilo cheio de bolas vermelhas e prateadas na sala?

-Gostou da árvore de Natal?

Então era uma árvore de Natal? Mas qual a função daquilo? Deu de ombros. Não se importava. Era apenas mais um símbolo de um feriado ridículo. Mas o anjo a seu lado queria uma resposta. Ele tinha gostado? O objeto não se encaixava nos padrões de beleza dele. Era acolhedor demais. Pessoal demais.

-Ah, esqueça. Você não deve saber o que é Natal. Você não deve saber qual é o significado real por trás dos presentes. Afinal de contas, é um Malfoy.

Aquele maldito sobrenome de novo. Não suportava mais ouvir aquele sobrenome. Aquele sobrenome o condenara. O condenara ao inferno. Até aquele anjo o chamava de Malfoy.

-Não me chame de Malfoy.

-Então, te chamo do quê?

-Simples. Não chame. Ou de qualquer coisa.

-Doninha, quem sabe?

Ao ouvir isso, o ódio e o rancor o invadiram. Um enfeite vermelho explodiu. Odiava que o lembrassem daquilo. Odiava mais do que ser chamado de Malfoy.

-Tudo bem, tudo bem, doninha não, já entendi. Mas o que, então?

-Não me interessa.

-Que mau humor! Onde foram parar as suas tiradas sarcásticas?

-Que tiradas sarcásticas?- ele estava ficando irritado. Seu tom era gelado. Os olhos da cor da prata também.

-As da escola, obviamente.

-Aquelas? Tem certeza que quer saber?

-Claro. Não vejo por que não. Além do mais, qualquer coisa é melhor do que esse seu humor.

-Pois bem. Aquelas tiradas sarcásticas, como você chama, estão no inferno.- ele disse sem emoção.

-Que dramático. Se bem que você sempre teve um talento para o melodrama. Me lembro claramente quando o Bicuço te deu um arranhão e você ficou fazendo drama durante semanas. Eu estava no segundo ano.

Ele não respondeu. Pelo menos agora sabia que ela fizera Hogwarts. Sabia também que ela era um ano mais nova que ele. Mas não conseguia se lembrar dela. Decidiu mudar de assunto. Aquilo o incomodava. Ele não sabia nada sobre ela, ao contrário dela. Parecia que ela fazia questão de lhe lembrar os momentos mais desagradáveis da escola.

-Você ainda tem dinheiro?

-Sobrou um pouco. Dá para mais umas duas semanas.

-Um pouco quanto?- ele gastava aquela quantia em dois dias.

-Uns 20 galeões, acho. Preciso ir ver o jantar. Antes que queime.

Ele deu de ombros enquanto ela se encaminhava para a cozinha. Decidiu ir tomar um banho.

A água quase fria lhe escorria pelos cabelos. Ele tinha cenas de batalha na mente. Imaginava como seria a batalha mencionada pelo Mestre. Quem venceria? Não lhe importava. Continuaria em um inferno de qualquer jeito. Mas pelo menos não iria para Azkaban. Afinal, não tinham provas concretas com ele. Nunca fora ligado a nenhuma morte. Nunca fora visto trajando as vestes negras e as máscaras que os outros usavam. A única coisa que poderia denunciá-lo era o antebraço esquerdo. Algo facilmente contornável. Nada que alguns galeões não resolvessem.

Foi arrancado de seus devaneios. Alguém esmurrava a porta. Era ela. O jantar estava pronto. Desligou o chuveiro. Conjurou novas roupas. Negras. Uma calça e uma camisa de mangas compridas. Apenas isso.

Saiu do banheiro. Os cabelos pingavam e encharcavam a gola de sua camisa. Foi para a cozinha.

-Você enlouqueceu? Estamos em pleno inverno e você com esse cabelo ensopado?

Ele ficou levemente desconcertado. Ninguém nunca se mostrara realmente preocupado com ele. Mas ele via a preocupação nos olhos dela.

-Pelo menos não está descalço.

Ela fez uma série de movimentos suaves com a varinha. Os cabelos agora estavam secos. Algumas mechas finas lhe caíram sobre os olhos. As ignorou. Sentou-se em uma das duas cadeiras. O que era aquilo? Pudim de carne com rins? Era o que parecia. Nunca comera aquilo na vida. Em Hogwarts às vezes era servido, mas ele nunca comera. Na Mansão Malfoy só era servida comida francesa. Aquilo jamais chegaria perto da mesa na Mansão.

Não tinha outra opção. Ia ter de comer. Não queria deixá-la chateada. Fez com que um pedaço do pudim fosse para seu prato.

-Deus!

-O quê foi agora?

-Você é paranormal?

-Eu? Não.

-Mas então como...

-O pudim?

-Exato.

Esquecera. Ela não sabia. Mas o que tinha de mais? Era apenas magia. Não havia motivos para surpresa. Mas teria de dar uma explicação para ela. Após refletir sobre isso, percebeu. Não se importava.

-Eu apenas posso dispensar perfeitamente uma varinha.

-Qualquer feitiço?

-Qualquer um.

Ela parecia surpresa. E um pouco amedrontada. Ele via o medo rondando os olhos dela. Decidiu pôr uma garfada do pudim na boca. Apesar dos rins, estava bom. Melhor do que a comida dos elfos da Mansão Malfoy.

A refeição foi feita em silêncio. Ele a observava. Ela comia graciosamente. Absorta em seu prato. Ela terminou. Com um aceno da varinha limpou os pratos. Outro aceno e os pratos estavam no armário. Ela recostou-se na cadeira. Finalmente percebeu que era observada.

-Que foi?- ela perguntou docemente.

-Nada. Qual é o seu nome?

-Você não sabe?- ela parecia surpresa.

-Não.

-Se você não sabe, acho melhor que fique sem saber por enquanto.

-Então te chamarei do quê?

-Qualquer coisa.

-Mas você deve ter um nome.

-Eu tenho. Mas acho melhor que você não saiba por um tempo.

-Tudo bem. E o...

-O bebê?- um brilho de temor e angústia em seus olhos.- Está bem.

Ela levantou-se subitamente. Os olhos de avelã denunciavam medo. Parecia que ela tinha medo dele. De que ele pudesse fazer algo contra ela e o bebê. Ele podia ser um assassino. Mas nunca conseguiria fazer mal a ela. Nunca. Mas ela precisava de um nome. Se ela não lhe dera o dela, ele lhe daria um. Uma risada cristalina ecoou no apartamento silencioso. Um riso angelical. O riso dela. Provavelmente recebera uma coruja de casa. Angel. O nome relampejou em seus pensamentos. Sim. Seria esse o nome dela.

N/A

mais um capítulo! Não se preocupem, a D/G action chega no próximo capítulo. Eu juro! O capítulo já está até pronto! Preciso começar o 11...Eu estava pensando em fazer a versão dessa história do ponto de vista da Gina, o q vcs acham? Com os mesmos fatos etc, mas com o foco na Gina.

Nacilme, Vampire Fairy e Mari: que bom que estão gostando!!!! Bjos!

Por favor, me digam o que vcs acharam da idéia da side-story OK?

G.W.M


	10. Capítulo 10

**Capítulo 10**

O feriado se aproximava. Ele não saía mais do apartamento. Não conseguia compreender aquele furor por causa de um simples feriado. Ela, no entanto, parecia compreender perfeitamente. Saía constantemente do apartamento. Voltava horas mais tarde. Carregando sacolas coloridas e farfalhantes. Os olhos brilhando. O rosto corado pelo frio. Ainda mais linda. Parecendo mais ainda ser filha do outono.

Duas semanas antes ele lhe dera mais dinheiro. O dobro da quantia anterior. Ela parecia estar fazendo um bom uso dele. Gastava-o. Em quê ele não sabia. Provavelmente com presentes para a família ou com objetos para a vida que pulsava dentro dela. Sabia que ela havia comprado um berço. Um berço em madeira avermelhada. Simples. Barato provavelmente. Mas bonito. A simplicidade era seu trunfo. A vida que crescia dentro dela tinha agora quatro meses. E se fazia notar discretamente por debaixo das roupas que ela usava.

O feriado chegara. Na manhã daquele 24 de dezembro, o apartamento fora tomado por corujas. Corujas que traziam pacotes e partiam com pacotes. Aquela agitação o perturbava. Ela estava feliz. Os olhos denunciavam isso. Ela carregava um sorriso no rosto. Ele poderia ficar horas observando o sorriso dela. Mas não conseguia. Ela não ficava quieta.

Certa hora, ela enfurnou-se na cozinha. Ele fora atrás dela. Precisava daquele sorriso. Não sabia por que. No entanto fora escorraçado da cozinha. Foi para a sala. Afundou no sofá negro. Algo em cima da mesa de centro chamou sua atenção. Um embrulho preto. Com detalhes em prateado. Inclinou-se para a frente. Havia algo escrito em tinta prateada. _Malfoy_. Estendeu a mão para o embrulho. Era razoavelmente pesado. Abriu o embrulho. Descuidadamente. Um livro. Sobre Poções. Ela o conhecia mais do que deixava transparecer. E ele não sabia nada sobre ela. O pensamento o perturbou. Ele abriu o livro. Correu o olhar pelo índice. Realmente. Havia muitas poções interessantes ali. Deixou-se absorver pela leitura.

A noite já caíra. Ele fechou suavemente o livro. Um cheiro delicioso e desconhecido pairava no ar. Ela ainda estava ma cozinha. Levantou-se do sofá. Foi até a janela. O céu estava estrelado. Ao longe, ouvia-se coros natalinos e sinos repicando. Ele ouviu a porta da cozinha abrindo-se. Passos leves se faziam ouvir. Aproximavam-se. Ela tocou seu ombro. Virou-se. Ela pegou sua mão e começou a conduzi-lo para a cozinha.

-Venha. É hora da ceia.

Ceia? Ceia de Natal? Então fora isso que ela ficara fazendo a tarde toda na cozinha? Estava confuso. Fazia anos que não comia uma ceia de Natal. E o toque suave e cálido dela em sua mão também o confundia.

Chegaram à cozinha. Ela soltou sua mão. Ela o observava. Um sorriso estampado em seu rosto de anjo. A mesa estava posta. Ele tentava identificar as comidas. Que ave era aquela? Era pequena demais para ser codorna. Também não podia ser marreco. Pato? Não. Não era pato. Faisão quem sabe? Também não. Achou melhor não perguntar. Sentou-se à mesa. Ela o imitou. Ela continuava olhando para ele. O que diabos ela queria?

-Você não vai cortar o peru?

Peru? Era peru? E como assim, cortar? Como se cortava um peru?

-Ah, esqueça. Deixe que eu corto.

Ele pôs-se a observar. Ela cortava a ave com destreza. Em pouco tempo, uma fatia de carne rosada jazia em seu prato. Ele estava hesitando em pôr um pedaço na boca. Poderia estar envenenado. Mas o que importava? Não se importava em partir para o verdadeiro inferno. Pôs um pedaço na boca. Estava realmente saboroso.

A refeição estava encerrada. Fez com que o prato ficasse limpo. Fez com que o prato fosse para o armário. Ela fez o mesmo. Ela novamente pegou sua mão. Levou-o para a sala. Havia uma pilha de presentes no chão.

Ela soltou sua mão. Ela sentou-se no chão. Em frente à pilha de presentes. Ele sentou-se no sofá. Ela começou a abrir os presentes. Rasgava os papéis. Parecia uma criança.

Euforia. Era o estado em que ela se encontrava. Ele se perdera em torpor. Um torpor povoado por lembranças. Lembranças frias. Das ceias na Mansão. Meras formalidades. Apenas para passar a ilusão de família feliz. Havia também as festas de _reveillon_. No entanto, mesmo na virada do ano, tudo não passava de ilusão. Que esperanças haveria por parte dele? Mas ele se lembrava muito bem. Lembrava-se de Narcisa Amèlie Malfoy sempre de prata. Lembrava-se de Lúcio Edward Malfoy sempre de cinza. E se lembrava dele mesmo sempre de cinza também. Ou azul escuro. Todos se vestiam em trajes escuros. Eram festas para os mergulhados em escuridão. Eram festas para a elite. Para os que haviam escapado de Azkaban. O assunto das conversas formais era as falcatruas usadas para despistar o Ministério. Ou os planos para quando o Mestre voltasse ao poder. Ou discussões polidas sobre as Imperdoáveis. Ou comentários frios como Narcisa estava elegante. Ou comentários sobre como ele se parecia com Lúcio. O que uma vez era fora motivo de orgulho. Agora não significava nada.

Os Natais na Mansão eram algo frio e distante. Com presentes caros. Mas sem sentimentos. Não como os que Angel agora contemplava. Entre eles, um suéter vinho. Havia também tortinhas de frutas secas. Sobre o chão, Feijõezinhos de Todos os Sabores e Sapos de Chocolate. Presentes baratos. Mas com sentimentos sinceros. Não ilusões. Eram presentes mais caros. Mas sem sentimentos. Quem comprava os presentes eram os elfos. Lúcio apenas pagava.

-Eu estou indo dormir. Boa noite.

A voz doce dela soou distante. Ele apenas assentiu. Ela levara os presentes para o quarto. Deitou-se no sofá. Insônia. Sabia que não conseguiria dormir. Contemplava as estrelas. Perdeu a noção do tempo. Estava alheio ao mundo. Se alguém quisesse matá-lo aquela seria a hora.

A cor do céu denunciava a madrugada. Ele encontrava-se na mesma posição. No mesmo torpor. Ele ouvia uma voz distante o chamando.

-Malfoy!- quase um sussurro.

Era Angel. Ele virou a cabeça. Deparou-se com um par de olhos da cor da avelã. Olhos brilhantes de lágrimas não derramadas.

-Eu sei que não deveria pedir isso, mas será que você poderia dormir comigo?

Ao ouvir as palavras, o que restava de seu torpor desvaneceu-se.

-É que eu tive um pesadelo horrível.

Ela lutava contra as lágrimas. Como ele poderia negar alguma coisa a ela?

-Tudo bem.- ele ouviu-se dizendo.

Foram ao quarto. Um dos lados da cama estava desarrumado. Ele deitou-se no lado ainda intacto. Pelos movimentos do colchão ele sabia que ela estava se deitando e se cobrindo. Foi então que ele sentiu que ela se encolhia contra ele. Seu rosto estava contra o pescoço dele. Ela passara um dos braços por seu peito.

Em instantes ela dormia. Ele sentia apenas o suave perfume dos cabelos dela. Tentou impor à sua respiração o mesmo ritmo em que ela ressonava suavemente. Acabou dormindo. Sem sonhar.

Acordou com alguém enroscando os dedos em seu cabelo. Os reflexos falaram mais alto. Em instantes, ele segurara o pulso e o puxara. Agora ele conseguia ver o rosto dela. O rosto de Angel. Terrivelmente próximo. Ela ofegava, assustada.

-D-desculpe. Só estava tentando te acordar...

O hálito suave dela. O nariz delicado dela. Os lábios delicados e perfeitos. Ele agora conseguia ver o rosto dela em detalhes. Era mais angelical do que parecia. O cabelo dela roçava em sua bochecha.

Ele agora estava totalmente acordado. Ergueu a cabeça alguns centímetros. Ela não recuou. Os lábios agora se tocavam levemente. Ela não recuou. Lábios colados. Ela não recuou. Ela correspondia suave e docemente. Ele soltou o pulso dela. Sensações que ele desconhecia percorriam seus nervos. Ele aprofundou o beijo. Ela correspondeu. Ela agora corria os dedos pelos cabelos dele. Ele tinha receio de tocá-la. Fazer com que ela terminasse o contato. Ele se sentia arrancado de seu inferno. Com a mesma violência com a qual fora atirado nesse inferno. Ela era tão doce. E ele era tão amargo. Era um beijo delicado. Sem fúria. Apenas as línguas roçando-se suavemente. Sem raiva. Apenas carinho. Sem ódio. Apenas o suave contato dos dedos delicados e quentes dela em seu cabelo.

Ela afastou a cabeça lentamente. Quebrando delicadamente o beijo. Ele pôs-se a observá-la. Tão serena. Tão perdida no mundo. Ele sentia que ela também o observava. Apenas sentia. Não via nada. Estava perdido nos olhos cor de avelã dela. Ela havia começado a destruir seu inferno. Não sabia como interpretar isso. Se como algo benéfico ou não.

-Você é diferente, não é?- a voz dela baixa e doce o arrancou de seus devaneios.

Ele não respondeu. Não sabia aonde ela queria chegar.

-Você só precisa ser salvo de você mesmo, não? Você precisa de alguém que o ensine a viver novamente. Que te ensine a ver as coisas boas que a vida nos oferece.

Ele finalmente percebeu. Ela tinha razão. Angel tinha razão. Ele teria de ser apresentado a uma face da vida ignorada por ele. O que a vida teria para oferecer a ele? Mas quem o ensinaria a viver? Quem o ajudaria a salvar-se de si mesmo? Quem faria com que ele se sentisse vivo? Quem o ajudaria?

-E quem faria isso?

Ele via a dúvida nos olhos dela. E se ela dissesse não? Ele simplesmente se deixaria engolir novamente por seu inferno. Ele ainda não se encontrara em meio aos olhos dela.

-Eu.- ela suspirou.

Sua voz dizia que ela se sentia obrigada a isso. Mas seus olhos negavam. Os olhos dela gritavam que não. Os olhos de Angel diziam que com isso ela esperava reaprender a ver o lado bom da vida. Ele perguntou-se sobre que horrores existiriam no passado dela. Se eles existissem. Ou seriam apenas desilusões?

N/A

finalmente, a action!!!

PatHG: pronto, a action finalmente chegou! Espero que tenha gostado!!! O fato da fic ser angst não significa que o final seja triste, pq se fosse, eu ia ter colocada drama, não angst. Bjus

Quero agradecer também às outras duas pessoas que mandaram reviews: tat e Mki

não sei qdo coloco o próximo capítulo no ar. Nem está pronto ainda! Mas prometo que qto mais reviews eu receber, mais rápido eu escrevo o capítulo!

Bjos

G.W.M.


	11. Capítulo 11

**Capítulo 11**

O que fazia ali? O que fazia no meio da multidão? Acompanhado por ela? O que ela fizera com sua vida? Como ela conseguira arrastá-lo para o meio da multidão? Simples. Não conseguia negar nada a ela. Alguém puxava o seu casaco. Era ela. Corada pelo frio. Os olhos brilhando. Os cabelos ruivos ao vento. A legítima filha do outono. Ainda estava frio. Estavam em algum dia em janeiro. O inverno finalmente cedia. Mas ainda ventava. Um vento cortante. Ela vestia as cores do outono. Tons de marrom. Ele vestia a cor do inverno. Preto. Angel tentava mudar isso. Sem muito sucesso. Ele insistia no preto. Estavam na frente de uma vitrine. Ela tentava convencê-lo a comprar uma malha cinza-chumbo. Ele resistia.

-Vamos! Você só usa preto! Está na hora de mudar um pouco!

-O que você tem contra preto?

-Eu? Nada, mas você usa preto demais. Tudo bem, fica bem para você. Mas aposto que cinza ficaria...

Algo estava errado. Muito errado. Ele ouvia gritos ao longe. O antebraço esquerdo queimava.

-Vamos embora! Agora!

-Mas...

Tarde demais. Ele já se fora. E a levara consigo. Estavam de volta ao apartamento. Ele soltou-a. Os gritos ainda ecoavam ao longe. Eles estavam insanos? Travar uma batalha bruxa em plena Londres? Ela olhava pela janela. Tentava enxergar o que acontecia. Ela só ouvia gritos. Assim como ele. Finalmente ela entendeu o que acontecia. Um grito agudo e breve escapou de seus lábios. Ela recuou em pânico. Ele estava no sofá. Apenas ouvindo. Ela sentou-se ao lado dele. Encolhendo-se contra ele. Ele, sem pensar, abraçou-a. Queria protege-la. Ela agarrava-se a ele. Em agonia. Um anjo em agonia. Um anjo em sofrimento. Um anjo em desespero. Um anjo que se agarrava cada vez mais a ele. Um anjo que a cada grito se encolhia mais. Um anjo em desespero. Um anjo mergulhado em seu sofrimento. Por quem ela sofria? Por quem ela se desesperava? Por quem ela temia? Ela teria parentes na batalha? Ou ela apenas temia pelo futuro? Era naquela batalha que o futuro seria decidido. Naquele momento, o futuro do mundo bruxo estava em jogo. Assim como milhares de vidas. Naquele momento, uma guerra pessoal chegava ao fim. Quem vencesse condenaria o outro a uma vida de escuridão. Escuridão sob a forma de escravidão. Ou escuridão nas celas de Azkaban. Fosse como fosse, o mundo bruxo nunca mais seria o mesmo. As seqüelas demorariam para ser apagadas. As lembranças e memórias demorariam para se desvanecerem. A dor da perda demoraria para ser apagada dos corações.

Horas se passaram. Ela relaxara. Mas ainda encolhida a ele. Uma explosão. Mais forte que as anteriores. O antebraço esquerdo dele queimava. Com uma intensidade indescritível. Era muito pior que uma Imperdoável. Queimava e latejava. Uma dor aguda apossou-se dele. Uma dor que crescia. Ela o soltou. O pânico estampado em seus olhos. Ele caiu de joelhos. Ela o olhava assustada. Ele mergulhava em escuridão. A dor não abrandava. Irradiava do antebraço. Os nervos latejavam de dor. Ele tombou. Ainda conseguiu ouvir o grito dela. Escuridão. Apenas escuridão. E dor. Estava tudo terminado. Estava livre. Mas não das memórias. Não das lembranças. Não do amargor. Não das conseqüências. Não da ameaça de uma cela em Azkaban. Mas estava livre de um de seus infernos. Do maior deles.

N/A

tá aí, um capítulo recém saído do forno!!!! Acabei de escrever! Sei que ele ficou curto, mas eu queria manter um pouco de suspense...

Pequena Kah: lamento lhe dizer, mas o pai do bebê só será revelado quando ele nascer...O que eu acho que vai demorar um pouquinho...

Aline: eu também acho esse casal perfeito...em todos os sentidos...

Como eu ainda não sei se o bebê da Gina vai ser menino ou menina, queria que vcs me dissessem o q vcs preferem e tb me dessem sugestões de nomes. Tb não sei qdo vem o próximo capítulo, nem comecei a escrever ainda...

Bjinhus

G.W.M.


	12. Capítulo 12

**Capítulo 12**

A escuridão o abandonava. Havia algo molhado em seu rosto. Onde estava? Só se lembrava de dor. O que acontecera? Só se lembrava dos gritos. Onde estava Angel? Abriu os olhos. A claridade o ofuscou. Ali estava o rosto dela. Ali estava ela. A seu lado. Estava no quarto dela. Ela estava sentada na cama. Do seu lado. Inclinada sobre ele. Os cabelos caindo sobre o rosto. Ela não percebera que ele estava de volta. Tirou o pano de seu rosto. Instantes depois, algo gelado entrava em contato com sua pele. Ele se contraiu levemente. O olhar doce dela caiu sobre seus olhos. Em princípio assustado. Depois incrédulo. Depois aliviado. E então feliz.

-Você acordou.- era como uma constatação.

Ele não respondeu. Não conseguia. Sua garganta estava seca. Recostou-se na cabeceira da cama. Com dificuldade. Não conseguia apoiar-se no braço esquerdo. O antebraço esquerdo doía. Ela estendeu-lhe um copo com água. Ele bebeu a água rapidamente. Não conseguia tirar os olhos dela. Sentia que ela havia ficado preocupada com ele.

-O que aconteceu?- sua voz saiu rouca.

-Bem, houve uma batalha. Os aurores venceram. Ele foi morto.

-Isso eu sei.

-Sabe como?

-Sabendo.

-Não teve nada a ver com...

-Teve.

-Você...Você é um deles!- ela se afastou. Ele a segurou pelo pulso. Delicadamente.

-Me escute. Por favor. É a única coisa que eu te peço. Depois, se você quiser me entregar para julgamento, tudo bem. Mas apenas me escute. Você disse que ia me ajudar. Eu preciso de ajuda. Eu quero ajuda.

-Tudo bem. Mas me solte.- ela ainda parecia receosa. Ele a soltou.

-Eu nunca quis isso. Eu fui atirado nesse inferno e não tinha ninguém que me motivasse a lutar contra ele. Eu fui atirado nesse universo pelo meu nome. Eu não tinha ninguém que me mostrasse o que realmente valia a pena. Eu simplesmente permiti que esse inferno me arrastasse. Além disso, a minha história não ajuda muito. Eu apenas nasci porque ele precisava de um herdeiro, de um sucessor.

-Seu pai?

-Não. Voldemort. Por causa disso, eu sempre ficava fora das missões. Sempre tinha que ficar naquele cemitério, treinando as Imperdoáveis em ratos e escorpiões. Não posso negar que torturei. Não posso negar que matei. Não posso negar que destruí famílias. Mas isso me corroia. Era como veneno me corroendo lenta e silenciosamente. Eu nunca vi o outro lado da vida. Nunca soube o que era ter alguém zelando por mim. Nunca soube o que era amar e ser amado. Dizem que o amor é a capacidade de se chorar por alguém. Aí é que está. Eu não choraria por alguém. Nem mesmo por Narcisa e Lúcio.

-Mas são seus pais.

-Eu sei. Mas nunca tive motivos para chamá-los assim. Afinal, que pai trancaria seu filho em uma masmorra? Que pai descontaria a sua frustração em cima de um filho? Que mãe chamaria seu filho de "ruína de sua beleza"? Aí é que está. Como eu poderia lutar contra as trevas sem conhecer a luz? Como poderia lutar contra o desespero se não conhecia a esperança? Foi então que te vi. Em um beco escuro em uma Londres arruinada. Sangrando. A princípio, você seria apenas um espetáculo para mim. Mas algo em você fez com que eu te levasse para o hospital. Até hoje não descobri o quê. Mas não me pareceu justo que um anjo, como você, tivesse de cair. Era o que você era para mim. Um anjo arrancado de seu paraíso. Eu ia até o hospital apenas para ver e ouvir o sofrimento de outras pessoas. Depois, percebi que era apenas por você. Por que eu tinha, perdida em algum lugar, a esperança de que você pudesse me ensinar a viver de novo. E você fez isso. Você está fazendo isso. Sabe como eu a chamo?

-Não.- ela tinha a voz embargada.

-Eu te chamo de Angel. Por que é isso o que você é. Um anjo. Um anjo que, um por um, está destruindo meus infernos. Infernos que eu mesmo criei. Por isso eu te pedi para não me chamar de Malfoy. Eu sei, é meu sobrenome. Mas foi ele que me condenou. Ele atemoriza. Ele impõe respeito na sociedade. Mas não passa de um carrasco. Não passa do meu carrasco. Não me traz orgulho. Apenas me condena. E então? O que você vai fazer? Me entregar ao Ministério?

-Não.

-Não?

-Não. Você só precisa de alguém que te salve de você mesmo. Eu disse que faria isso, não disse? Então é o que farei. Eu sempre soube que você era um deles. Era o que todos diziam pela escola. Que você nascera como um deles e que você morreria como um deles. Você teve tudo. Teve dinheiro. Teve fama. Apenas não teve a escolha. Apenas não teve o controle sobre sua vida. Mas devo lhe dizer que fiquei assustada.

-Com o quê?

-Quando estávamos em Londres. Dois dias atrás. E você simplesmente aparatou comigo para cá. Quando você caiu de joelhos na sala, trincando os dentes para não gritar. Apertando o antebraço esquerdo. Quando você tombou naquele tapete. Inconsciente. Queimando de febre. Eu não quis te levar ao Saint Mungus. Sabia que você seria preso. Então te trouxe aqui para o quarto. Não queria que você fosse preso. Quando você me beijou, eu percebi que você era diferente do que aparentava. Foi então que eu percebi que se você quisesse fazer algo comigo, já teria feito. Foi então que eu percebi que você estava em algum lugar, lutando para vir à tona. Apenas não sabia como. Só uma pergunta. O Profeta Diário disse que todos eles tiveram suas identidades apagadas quando ele foi destruído. É verdade?

-Em parte. Em todos eles sim. Menos eu. Eu ainda a tenho. Tenho certeza.

-Posso ver?

Ele deu de ombros. Ela pegou seu pulso delicadamente. Colocou-o suavemente em seu colo enquanto desabotoava o punho de sua camisa negra. Ela dobrou delicadamente a manga da camisa até o cotovelo. Ali estava ela. Negra contra a pele branca de seu antebraço. Ela passou os dedos lentamente por ela.

-Dói?- ela perguntou correndo os dedos por seu antebraço.

-Não. Apenas quando me apóio no braço.

-Não há jeito de tirá-la?

-Não. Ela só sumiria quando ele morresse.

-Mas por quê ela não sumiu no seu caso?

-Por quê a minha foi gravada muito mais a fundo.

-Como assim?

-Os outros puderam escolher se queriam entrar nesse inferno. Os outros tiveram uma escolha que nunca me foi dada.

-E qual é a diferença?

-Quando uma pessoa não tem a escolha sobre determinado assunto, as seqüelas disso são muito mais profundas do que em quem teve a escolha. As conseqüências penetram muito mais. No meu caso, essa marca.

-Bem, acho que já falamos demais nesse assunto. Você deve estar com fome, não? Eu fiz carne assada com batatas.

-Carne assada com batatas seria ótimo.

-Tudo bem. Já volto. Não pense em se levantar.

O que ele fizera? Nunca se abrira tanto a alguém. Mas nunca ninguém se dispusera a ouvi-lo. Nunca ninguém se dispusera a ajudá-lo sem esperar algo em troca. Nunca alguém demonstrara preocupação por ele. Se ainda estivesse na Mansão Malfoy, não seria uma pessoa quem estaria ali com ele. Seria um elfo doméstico.

Precisava sentar. Apoiou-se no braço esquerdo. Uma fisgada. Em seguida uma dor latejante. Esquecera. Mas manteve o peso apoiado no braço esquerdo. Trincou os dentes para que um grito não escapasse. Aquilo era pior que uma Cruciatus. Finalmente conseguiu apoiar-se totalmente na cabeceira da cama. No entanto, a dor persistia. Então entendeu. Entendeu por que fora marcado mais a fundo que os outros. Ele não era o sucessor do Mestre? Não era seu o dever de continuar um legado de terror e inferno? A dor serviria para lembrá-lo. A dor nunca o deixaria. Não enquanto ele não cumprisse seu dever. No entanto, era um dever que não pretendia cumprir. Não pretendia pôr vidas inocentes em jogo. A dor poderia diminuir com os anos. Retornando algumas vezes.

Ela estava de volta. Precedida por um delicioso cheiro de comida. No entanto, a dor no braço o impedia de prestar atenção no mundo a seu redor. Ela aproximou-se. Ao vê-lo com os dentes trincados, entendeu o que acontecera.

-Você enlouqueceu? Você está doente! Não pode ficar se esforçando!- ela ralhou com ele, enquanto ajeitava os travesseiros nas costas dele.- Agora, deixe eu ver esse braço!

Ela pegou o braço dele e pôs-se a observar a marca. Enquanto isso corria os dedos por ela. Com o toque dela, a dor sumiu.

-Não tem nada de anormal. Dói?

-Não. Agora não mais.

-Que bom. Aqui está sua comida.- ela parecia aliviada.

A carne e as batatas já estavam cortadas. Subitamente percebeu como estava faminto. Com receio de que a dor voltasse, apanhou o garfo. A comida estava deliciosa. Surpreendemente, apesar de estar usando o braço esquerdo, este não doía. Terminou. Uma pergunta latejava em sua mente. O que acontecera com os outros?

-E os outros, Angel? O que aconteceu com eles?

-Eles, ah bem, alguns morreram, outros estão em Azkaban e outros no Saint Mungus. Na verdade, só há um no Saint Mungus.

-Quem?

-Lúcio Malfoy.

O nome ecoava em sua mente. Lúcio Edward Malfoy. No Saint Mungus.

-Por quê?

-Foi considerado louco. Está na ala psiquiátrica. Em uma solitária. Vigilância constante.

-E Narcisa?

-Ela...Ah...Bem, ela acabou morrendo.

Narcisa Amèlie Malfoy. Estava morta. Não passava de lembranças e memórias. Ele deu de ombros. Ela não significava nada para ele. Era apenas parte de seu passado. Um passado amargo. Que nunca poderia esquecer. Um passado gravado a fogo. Não apenas em sua mente. A prova estava em seu antebraço esquerdo. Um passado negro. Um passado amargo. Do qual ele era a única lembrança. Do qual ele era o único representante do lado negro.

N/A

considerem-se com sorte! Afinal de contas, para quem nem tinha começado a escrever o capítulo, estou escrevendo rápido. Mas também, as reviews me dão surtos de inspiração...(é, isso foi uma indireta sutil para que eu ganhe mais reviews).

Nacilme: o que te faz pensar que o bebê é do tio Lúcio? Seu "voto" foi computado, não se preocupe. Mas gostaria que me explicasse sua teoria para o pai do bebê. Pode muito bem ñão ser do tio Lúcio, afinal a Gina tem seus segredos, não? Que bom que vc admite que sou eu que mando na história! Bjos

miaka: calma, tudo tem seu tempo. Mas não se preocupe. Tudo será explicado. Bjos

Cah Herzog: aí está. Esse capítulo tem 5 páginas! 5 páginas! Espero que goste! Agora qto ao pai do bebê, acho que ainda demora um pokinhu. Bjus

Fui!

G.W.M.

P.S.: não sei qdo vem o próximo capítulo. Ainda estou juntando as idéias para ele.


	13. Capítulo 13

**Capítulo 13**

Os dias corriam. O mês de fevereiro aproximava-se. Assim como a primavera. Renascimento. Ele via a primavera como um renascimento. Tudo voltava à vida. Tudo renascia. Menos ele. Ele permanecia encarcerado em seu inverno eterno. Em sua prisão. Em seu inferno. Mas não desta vez. Não nesta primavera.

Ela o estava mudando. Ela estava mudando. Ele não vestia mais apenas preto. Agora vestia alguns tons escuros de cinza e azul. Mas o preto não fora totalmente renegado. Apenas dividia espaço com o cinza e o azul. Ela tornava-se cada dia mais alegre. Seus risos e sorrisos eram cada vez mais freqüentes. Os olhos cada dia mais brilhantes.

Mas ela continuava tendo pesadelos. Pesadelos que não revelava. Pesadelos que faziam com que ela acordasse terrivelmente amedrontada. Pesadelos que faziam com que todas as madrugadas ela o chamasse. Ele já não dormia. Contemplava as estrelas. À espera do chamado dela. À espera dos soluços dela. Às vezes ela acordava chorando descontrolada. Mas ela sempre o chamava. E ele sempre atendia. Todas as noites a mesma coisa. Ela o chamava. Ele a conduzia até o quarto. Deitava-se na cama dela. Ela deitava a seu lado. Sempre com o rosto contra seu pescoço. Sempre passando o braço por seu peito. Ele sempre dormia ao tentar impor o ritmo dela à sua respiração. O ritmo suave e cadenciado da respiração de seu anjo.

Ele era sempre acordado por ela. A primeira coisa que via de manhã era o rosto dela. A primeira coisa que sentia era o suave toque dela. A primeira coisa que ouvia era a voz cristalina dela.

Eles saíam do apartamento para as ruas de Londres todos os dias. Acompanhavam o renascimento de Londres. Compravam roupas e objetos para a vida que crescia dentro de Angel. Ela ainda não revelara seu nome. Mas ele sabia que quando estivesse pronta, ela o revelaria. Ele próprio não revelara a ela todos os seus segredos e mistérios.

Todos os dias, o sol poente os encontrava sentados sob a sombra de uma macieira frondosa às margens do Tâmisa. Era sempre igual. Ele sentado no chão gramado. Recostado no tronco da árvore. Ela com as costas em seu peito. A cabeça ruiva em seu ombro.

Ele se lembrava do primeiro dia em que sentaram ali. Ela apoiada em seu peito. Apenas observando-o. O rosto voltado para ele. Ele abaixara o rosto para perguntar a ela o que ela tanto observava. A resposta dela fora "Seus olhos". E então ele percebera a proximidade dos rostos. Ele inclinara o rosto para ela. Em instantes os lábios se tocavam. Em instantes as línguas se roçavam.

Havia algo além de amizade ali. Naquele beijo. E fora então que ele dera-se conta. Em meio às sensações que o beijo despertara ele percebera. Ele a amava. Esse era um de seus segredos não revelados.

Naquele fim de tarde de janeiro, a mesma coisa. Já era o terceiro. O que ela estava fazendo com ele? Ela despertara sentimentos que ele não conhecia. Sentimentos represados em seu íntimo. Sentimentos que ele sequer sabia existirem. Quando se separaram, surgiu a pergunta.

-O que você diria se eu te dissesse que te amo?- ele mantinha o olhar preso no horizonte.

-Eu diria que eu também.

Ele arrancou o olhar do horizonte. Pousou-o sobre ela. Ela o amava? Havia uma terna doçura nos olhos castanhos dela. Que ele já vira antes. E que agora tinha nome. Amor.

Os rostos se aproximaram novamente. Finalmente os lábios se encontraram em outro beijo. Um beijo onde sentimentos mútuos se encontravam. E se expandiam. Ele não podia perdê-la. Se a perdesse estaria condenado. Condenado a mergulhar novamente em escuridão.

O céu era tomado pela noite. Um casal caminhava pelas ruas desertas de Londres. Um casal abraçado. Rumo a um apartamento em um prédio decadente.

---

Aquela noite foi diferente. Ela não o chamou durante a madrugada. Ela o chamou antes de dormir.

-Você não vai dormir nesse sofá, vai?

Ele já estava deitado no sofá. Contemplando o céu estrelado.

-Não. Eu vou ficar aqui, acordado, esperando você me chamar. Como eu sempre faço.

-Vamos pular essa parte?

-Como assim?

-Por que você não vem agora?

E ele fora. Agora ela dormia. Mas ele não conseguia. Brincava com uma mecha do cabelo dela. Tentando distrair-se. Distrair-se da dor em seu antebraço esquerdo. Em algum lugar um deles estava sendo julgado e condenado. Em algum lugar eles estavam sendo executados. Em algum lugar eles estavam tendo suas almas arrancadas. Ele via em relampejos. Via fragmentos da cena. Seria demorado. Demoraria até que todos eles fossem executados. Eram tantos. Só dois não estavam presentes. Somente dois entre os que haviam sobrevivido. Dois cujos nomes eram sussurrados. Draco Alexander Malfoy. O traidor. Lúcio Edward Malfoy. O astuto demais para se deixar pegar.

Amanhecera. As imagens martelavam em sua mente. Vivas. Mais vivas do que ele gostaria. Alguns estavam em pânico. Outros pareciam resignados. As imagens se repetiam. Apenas relampejos.

Ela acordava. Ela não tivera pesadelos. Forçou as imagens a sumirem.

-Você não dormiu?- ela parecia preocupada.

-Não.

-Por quê?

-Acho que o jornal lhe responderá.

Ele não queria falar nisso. Reabrir o assunto seria o mesmo que fazer com que as imagens voltassem. Ele desvencilhou-se dela. Foi até a sala. Havia uma coruja na janela. Com o jornal. Ele pagou a coruja. Nem sequer abriu o jornal. Sabia qual era a manchete. Voltou ao quarto. Ela estava sentada na cama. Os cabelos levemente desgrenhados. Linda. Sentou-se ao lado dela. Deu-lhe o jornal. Ela abriu o jornal. Conforme lia, um brilho de compreensão surgiu em seu olhar. Ela ergueu o olhar para ele. Ele não conseguia ler o olhar dela.

Seu olhar estava perdido. Ele ouviu o farfalhar do jornal. O que veio a seguir o surpreendeu. Ela o abraçou por trás.

-Não fique assim. Você sabia que isso iria acontecer.

-Eu deveria estar lá.

-Não. Não deveria. Sabe por quê? Porque você não teve uma escolha. Eles tiveram. E pagaram por ela. Você não tem o que pagar. Você fez coisas que não devia? Sim, fez. Mas era a única opção que você tinha. Sabe, eu até acho que você teve sorte.

-Sorte? Como assim?

-É simples. Você não estava em nenhuma aparição pública deles, estava?

-Não.

-Você não estava na batalha. Você nunca foi ligado a nenhuma morte. Você nunca foi visto com as vestes negras e a máscara. Os que podiam te condenar não tem mais como fazer isso. Você até pode ir a julgamento. Mas não há nada que te condene.

-Lúcio. Ele pode me condenar.

-Acho difícil. Esqueceu que ele é agora considerado insano?

-Tem razão...Mas mesmo assim...

-Esqueça, está bem? Simplesmente esqueça. É difícil, mas esqueça. Você sabe que não há o suficiente para que você seja condenado a Azkaban. O máximo que pode acontecer é confiscarem seus bens ou você ter que pagar uma multa. Venha, vamos tomar café.

Ela tinha razão. A ele só restava esperar. Mas ele não se mexeu.

-Venha. Vamos, Alex.

-Alex?

-Eu sempre achei que você tinha jeito de Alex. E como você me chama de Angel, eu achei que não teria nenhum problema te chamar de Alex. Agora levante dessa cama. Não é difícil.

Ela o puxava pelo pulso. Foram até a sala. Havia uma coruja. Ao vê-los, a coruja ergueu vôo e jogou um envelope aos pés dele. Ele abaixou-se e pegou o envelope. Virou-o. Ali estava. O timbre do Ministério da Magia.

Ele rompeu o lacre do envelope. Correu os olhos pelo pergaminho. O impacto das informações contidas no pergaminho se fazia sentir. Ela arrancou o pergaminho de suas mãos.

N/A

eu sou má!!! Terminar o capítulo assim!!!! Agora, acho que só depois do ano novo! Mas vc não podem dizer que não teve action nesse capítulo.

Sett: quem é D.E.S.? explique-me, sim? Que bom que você está gostando da fic!!!

Dark Bride: pronto, pronto. Tá postado. E qto ao seu palpite, quem sabe? Bjos

Miaka: que bom que gostou da "abertura" do Draco.

PatHG: eu acho que vai demorar um pouquinho até o Draco descobrir tudo. Acho, não garanto nada. Bjos

Nacilme: tem sim. Pior que tem. Q coisa mais absurda...E sim, agora tem menos inferno. E mais action. Bjos

Mki: bem, o que posso dizer? Além de obrigada, claro. E fico feliz de que esteja gostando da fic. Bjos

Ana Felton: mais uma? não acredito!!! Fala sério!!! Não confirmo e nem desminto. Bjos

Bem, acho que o cap 14 só vem depois do ano novo. É que eu vou viajar, sabem.

FUI!!!

G.W.M.


	14. Capítulo 14

**Capítulo 14**

Ele a observava. As informações ecoando em sua mente. Foi ela quem quebrou o silêncio.

-Ah não...

-Não se preocupe...- ele começou, mas ela o interrompeu.

-Como assim?!- ela alteara a voz.

-Não precisa se preocupar. Eu tenho tudo arranjado.

-Arranjado como?! Como você quer que eu não me preocupe? Todos os bens da sua família foram confiscados! Você não tem mais nada!

-Tudo o que a família tinha com o nome Malfoy foi confiscado. O que não significa que tudo o que a família tem foi confiscado.

-Como assim?- ela se acalmara. Mas ainda não entendera.

-A família possui muitas propriedades e contas bancárias com outros nomes. Nomes falsos. Sabe como é, para reduzir impostos e evitar que tudo fosse confiscado. Além disso, o Ministério nunca ligaria esses nomes falsos à família Malfoy. Muito menos ao nome Lúcio Edward Malfoy. E mesmo que o Ministério o faça, essas propriedades e contas são totalmente legais. Fazem parte da herança acumulada da família.

-Você foi inocentado. E com esse dinheiro da família dá para pagar as indenizações para as famílias das pessoas que seu pai matou ou torturou.

-Exato. E ainda sobra. Nada com o que se preocupar, como eu disse. Está tudo terminado. Agora só me resta limpar o nome da família.

-Como?

-Bem, Lúcio tinha várias empresas, que ele usava como fachada para os negócios ilegais dele. Eu pretendo usar essas empresas.

-Família enrolada a sua, não?- Angel sorriu e foi para a cozinha.

-Você não sabe o quanto.- ele murmurou antes de segui-la.

---

As semanas correram. Já estavam em março. Durante o café da manhã, ele a convidou para saírem do apartamento. Irem ao parque. Ver a macieira. Há dias não faziam isso. Ela andava silenciosa demais. Ela havia aceitado o convite, dizendo que ela realmente precisava sair. Isso fora horas antes. As corujas já haviam ido embora. Ela tinha ido para o quarto. Ele ficara na sala esperando-a. Cansando-se de esperar, ele foi até o quarto. Ela estava debruçada na janela. Pensativa. Ele a abraçou por trás. Ela ficou ereta, mas sem se virar para ele. Ele agora tinha as mãos na cintura dela. Ela pousou as mãos em cima das dele.

-O que você está pensando, Angel?- ele disse baixinho no ouvido dela.

-Eu queria te pedir uma coisa...

-Qualquer coisa.- ele a interrompeu.

-Não diga isso. Você não sabe o que eu vou pedir.

-Ela parecia temerosa em olhar para ele. Seus belos olhos castanhos miravam o horizonte. Ele não respondeu. Não havia o que responder. Ele apenas esperou.

-Você seria um pai para meu filho? Você o criaria como seu? Você o batizaria de Malfoy, Alex?

Ela o encurralara. Mas também lhe dera esperanças. Se ela lhe pedia para ser o pai da criança que dela nasceria, isso significava que ela não tinha nenhum relacionamento amoroso com o pai biológico. Mas quem seria, de fato, o pai? O que ele fizera para ter o direito paterno renegado?

-Mas e o pai biológico?

-Eu o considero morto.- a voz dela era fria.

-Angel.- ela virou-se para ele.- Não posso negar que você me pegou de surpresa...

-Eu não deveria ter pedido...Esqueça...

-Eu não disse isso. Você me pegou de surpresa. Mas você é o que eu mais amo nessa vida. Qualquer coisa vinda de você seria alçada ao mesmo pedestal. Se você me pede para criar essa criança, eu criarei. Se bem que eu não tenho a menor idéia de como fazer isso. Agora, quanto ao nome Malfoy, apenas com uma condição.

-Que seria...?

-Que você também o tenha.

-Você está me pedindo em casamento?- ela sorria.

-É, estou.

-Mas eu não posso casar gorda desse jeito.

-Eu já te disse, você não está gorda. Você está grávida. São coisas diferentes. E, aliás, você é uma grávida...Espere aí, você aceitou?- ele estava surpreso.

-É, aceitei. Mas o que você ia dizendo?- o sorriso dela se alargara.

-Eu ia dizendo que você é a grávida mais linda que eu já vi.

-Talvez porque eu tenha sido a única?- ela ria.

-Bem, isso são apenas detalhes. Mas o fato de você não querer casar grávida não impede que você fique noiva, impede?

-Não.

-Ótimo. Então. Já que vamos sair, já aproveitamos e compramos as alianças.

-Você ainda não desistiu de sair?- ela não demonstrava muito ânimo em sair.

-Claro que não.

---

O poente os encontrou sentados à sombra da macieira frondosa às margens do Tâmisa. Estavam sentados na posição usual. À luz que se desvanecia, duas alianças brilhavam. Uma de ouro e esmeraldas. A outra, de prata e rubis. Alianças cintilando enquanto o sol se punha.

N/A

voltei!!!! falei que voltava depois do ano novo, não? E aqui estou...Aproveitei para escrever mais capítulos. Só falta digitar e postar.

Como vocês viram, eu fui boazinha com o Draco. Também, ele já penou muito...

Milla Malfoy: q bom q gostou da fic!!! Agora, qto ao capítulo que revela quem é o pai, já está pronto. É o 16, então tem um antes...

Sett: pronto, ninguém colocou ele Azkaban. Eu achei que ia ser uma boa, mas aí corria o risco de ser morta por leitores irados...Achei melhor não...

f.m.w: q bom que está gostando da fic!!!

Nacilme: pronto, pronto, tá aí mais um capítulo, espero que goste.

Hannah: está aí o novo capítulo. Na verdade, eu já tenho o 15 e 16 prontos, só falta digitar. Como eu já disse, o pai do filho da Gina vai ser revelado no capítulo 16.

Dark Bride: pronto, você não morreu, morreu? Só para não dizerem que eu não tentei, eu tentei postar antes, mas não deu...

Catarina: nossa, o q posso dizer? Só muito obrigada!!!

Mki: pronto, não demorou tanto assim, demorou? Bem, pra mim, que fiquei uma semana sem computador, os dias se arrastaram...

Miaka: não, ele não foi julgado...Achei melhor não, ia esticar muito a história em algo que não tem a ver com as idéias da fic.

Pequena Kah: se vc quiser me processar, pegue a senha e entre na fila...E eu tenho a intenção de fazer um final feliz para os dois,e a não ser que aconteça uma reviravolta, eles terminarão felizes.

Youko Julia Hagami: não fica magoada comigo, vai...E acho que não chego aos pés do tio Voldy...Eu tento, mas é difícil...

Ah, antes que eu me esqueça, feliz 2005 pra vcs!!! E eu qria agradecer, esse foi o capítulo q mais teve reviews!!!! Brigada!!!

Bjs

G.W.M.


	15. Capítulo 15

**Capítulo 15**

Os dias tornaram-se semanas. As semanas tornaram-se dois meses. O verão chegara. Mas Londres continuava sem conhecer um dia ensolarado.

Eles haviam perdido a noção dos dias. Apenas sabiam que estavam em maio. Sabiam também que a criança nasceria a qualquer instante. Angel reclamava que se sentia feia, gorda e inchada. Ele rebatia dizendo que ela estava linda, grávida e radiante.

-Não vejo a hora dessa criança nascer...

Estavam no sofá. Ela com a cabeça ombro dele.

-Mas pense bem. Depois que essa criança nascer, demorará muito até que tenhamos uma noite de sono sem interrupções, teremos fraldas a trocar...- ele agora enumerava.

-Eu acho que já ouvi o suficiente.- ela ria.

-Mas eu mal comecei.

-Eu definitivamente já ouvi o suficiente. Vou até a cozinha tomar um copo de leite. Você quer alguma coisa?

-Não. Você não quer que eu pegue para você?

-Eu estou grávida, não inválida.

-Está bem.

Ela levantou-se pesadamente. Ele acompanhava os movimentos dela com os olhos. Enquanto cruzava a porta da cozinha, ela cambaleou e escorou-se no batente da porta.

Ele levantou rapidamente. Caminhou até ela com passos rápidos. Ajudou-a a sustentar-se de pé. Uma poça transparente formava-se no chão.

Ele precisava levá-la até o Saint Mungus. Mas como? Ele olhou ao redor procurando uma solução. Viu a lareira. Claro. Pó de Flú. Ela apoiou-se mais nele. Estava sentindo dor.

Ele praticamente a carregou até a lareira. Era uma lareira apenas decorativa, mas servia. Precisava acender o fogo. Mas como? Sua varinha estava no quarto. Xingou-se mentalmente. Desde quando precisava de varinha?

Concentrou-se. Logo, um fogo crepitava alegremente. Ela apoiava-se cada vez mais nele. Ele jogou um punhado de Pó de Flú no fogo. Pegou-a no colo. Entrou nas chamas. Em instantes, estavam no Saint Mungus.

Ela foi tirada de seus braços. Como na primeira vez em que ele a levara até lá. Ele estava desorientado. Sem saber o que fazer sentou-se na sala de espera. Observando o movimento de pessoas que entravam e saíam. Olhou o relógio. Quase seis horas da tarde.

Minutos depois, uma família numerosa aparatou na sala. O barulho que a família fazia era ensurdecedor. Ele pôs-se a observar a família. O pai parecia desnorteado enquanto tentava silenciar os demais. Era um senhor de cabelos ruivos, com algumas falhas. A mãe era baixinha e gordinha. Ela gesticulava nervosamente com a curandeira que ocupava o balcão de atendimento.

Ele voltou sua atenção aos filhos, que finalmente haviam se acalmado. Um deles era robusto, de estatura média. Segundo o distintivo em sua jaqueta, trabalhava com dragões. Ele conversava com um rapaz de cabelos compridos e ruivos, presos em um rabo de cavalo. Havia um rapaz ruivo sentado de costas para ele. O rapaz demonstrava estar nervoso. Na frente do rapaz, havia um par de gêmeos idênticos.

Voltou novamente sua atenção à senhora que ainda gesticulava com a curandeira. Ele conseguia ouvir a conversa.

-Uma jovem ruiva, exatamente. Com algumas sardas, estatura média...

-Bem, sim, uma deu entrada no hospital há uns quarenta minutos. Quem a trouxe foi aquele jovem.- a curandeira apontou para ele.

Todos os ruivos viraram-se para ele. O rapaz sentado levantou-se rapidamente. Mas ficou parado. Os ruivos cochichavam entre si. A senhora veio rapidamente em sua direção. O homem ruivo impedia os filhos de irem em sua direção.

-Olá. Foi você quem a trouxe, não foi? Uma jovem ruiva...

-Sim. Fui eu. Ela não me disse como se chamava.

Aquilo era ridículo. Ele não sabia o nome de sua noiva. E estava perguntando para a mãe dela. Realmente, era ridículo.

-Ela se chama Virginia Angélica Weasley.

Weasley. Uma Weasley. E ele era noivo de uma Weasley? Por isso ela não lhe dissera seu nome. Provavelmente temia ser jogada na rua caso sua identidade fosse revelada. Nos primeiros dias, ele talvez fizesse isso, mas, agora, não a deixaria de forma alguma. Por isso ela ficara espantada quando ele dissera que não sabia o nome dela. A rixa entre as famílias Weasley e Malfoy era antiga.

-O que aconteceu? Ela passou mal na rua? Não deve estar se alimentando direito...

-Não, não foi isso. Ela estava em trabalho de parto.- ele a interrompeu. Estava atordoado. Uma Weasley?

-Obrigada.

A senhora se afastou. Visivelmente, ela também estava atordoada. Ele observou enquanto ela cochichava com o marido. Os filhos haviam se sentado. Mas, ao ouvir os cochichos da mãe, levantaram-se rapidamente. Os que aparentavam serem os mais velhos, tentavam acalmar os irmãos.

Nesse momento, uma curandeira com uma prancheta na mão entrou na sala.

-Há algum Alex aqui?

Ele levantou-se. Ela o chamava de Alex, não? Os ruivos se descontrolaram. Os pais precisaram acalmá-los rapidamente.

-Você se chama Alex?- ele foi abordado pela curandeira.

-Sim.

-Siga-me, por favor.

Ela o conduziu por um labirinto de corredores. Pararam em frente à porta de um quarto.

-Pode entrar.

E o deixou.

Ele entrou. Ali estava ela. Parecia cansada. Linda mesmo assim. Alguns fios ruivos estavam grudados na testa. O bebê não estava lá. Ele aproximou-se dela. Sentou-se na beirada da cama.

-Minha família está aí fora, não está?

-Está.

-Eu devia ter te contado que eu sou uma Weasley. Acho que agora você não quer mais casar comigo.- ela começara a tirar a aliança lentamente. Parecia conformada.

Ele tomou as mãos dela entre as suas. Impedindo-a. Pôs a aliança de volta no lugar.

-Aí é que você se engana. Eu ainda quero me casar com você, Virginia Angélica Weasley. No fim das contas, o apelido serve.

-Serve.- ela sorriu.

-Isso pelo menos você deveria ter me dito. Mas tudo bem. Eu não te disse que o apelido Alex também serve.

-Serve?

-Serve. Alexander é meu nome do meio. Mas onde está a criança?

-Com as curandeiras. Estão fazendo alguns exames nele. Apenas rotina.

-Então mais tarde eu volto. Acho melhor não estar aqui quando sua família entrar aqui e descobrir que você teve um filho meu. E que você está noiva. E não lhes contou.

-Você vai sustentar essa história?

-Que pergunta é essa? Claro que sim! Eu te disse que ia criar essa criança como minha, não disse? Pois então. Se isso significa você dizer para a sua família que eu sou o pai dessa criança, eu digo que é verdade. Agora, antes que sua família apareça, eu estou indo. Mais tarde eu volto, está bem?

Ela assentiu. Ele lhe beijou suavemente a testa e saiu.

Enquanto voltava para a sala de espera encontrou com os Weasley. Os irmãos dela lhe lançaram olhares de ódio.

Ele permaneceu esperando por uma hora. Então, o ruivo que aparentava ser o mais novo irrompeu no aposento. Esse ele tinha certeza de que conhecia.

O ruivo o agarrou pelo colarinho, ergueu-o da cadeira e o jogou contra a parede. Ele não conseguira esboçar reação. Ele colidira com força contra a parede.

-O que você fez com a minha irmã, Malfoy?

Ele então se lembrou. Era o Fuinha, como ele o chamava nos tempos de escola. O Weasley que sempre andava com o Potter.

-Eu? Nada.

O ruivo o pressionou mais contra a parede.

-Como nada? Ela teve um filho seu e você diz que não fez nada?

-Ah, é disso que você está falando. Se você não sabe de onde vêm os bebês, não serei eu quem vai te explicar.

-Ah, continua a mesma doninha sarcástica, Malfoy? Mas me diga, o que é você usou nela? Imperius? Bem que pode ter sido. Os Comensais não eram conhecidos por hesitarem em lançar uma das Imperdoáveis.

O ruivo foi atirado de costas ao chão. Por magia. Ele se descontrolara. Os olhos prateados faiscavam furiosamente. As pessoas presentes na sala observavam a cena discretamente, mas não interferiam.

O ruivo já se levantava quando um grito ecoou na sala.

-Ronald Weasley! Levante-se e não se atreva a sair do lugar!- a senhora virou-se do filho para ele.- A Gina está te chamando.

Ele seguiu em direção ao quarto. Não encontrou os Weasley. Sua cabeça latejava de dor. Seguiu mais uma vez pelo labirinto de corredores.

Entrou no quarto. Ela tinha um bebê no colo. Finalmente ele conheceria a criança que criaria como sua.

Ao ver a criança, soube imediatamente quem era o pai. O filho não negava ser filho de quem era.

N/A

eu sei, eu sei. Sou má, não? Mas no próximo capítulo, a resposta!!!

eu também sei que o nome da Gina é Ginevra Molly Weasley, mas para a história ficaria melhor Virginia Angélica Weasley. Não me matem, não me matem.

Não sei quando vem o próximo capítulo, talvez dia 16 ou 17. É que sábado eu vou viajar (de novo!)

hj não vai dar para responder as reviews, mas a todos que mandaram, um obrigada e bjinhus!!!

no próximo capítulo, eu prometo que respondo as reviews.

Jinhus

G.W.M.


	16. Capítulo 16

**Capítulo 16**

Ele caiu sentado na poltrona. Chocado. Imagens corriam por sua mente. Sons ecoavam em seus ouvidos. Ele era invadido por lembranças. Lembranças que sufocara. Lembranças que vinham à tona. Ele lembrava-se de quando ouvia os gritos e soluços nas masmorras. Tudo fazia sentido. Os gritos na Mansão Malfoy. O medo que ela tivera dele. As reações que ela tivera quando ele a tocara enquanto ela estivera inconsciente no hospital

Ela o tirou de seu transe.

-Alex?

Ainda perdido em memórias, ele emitiu algo em resposta.

-Você está bem?

-Estou. Apenas um pouco confuso. É um menino?

-É.

Ele levantou-se. Sentou-se ao lado dela na cama. Precisava de resposta. Não queria que seus temores fossem confirmados. Mas sabia que seriam.

-Esse menino...Ele tem direito de sangue ao nome Malfoy, não tem?

Lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto dela. O bebê mexeu-se suavemente. Erguera um pouco as pálpebras. Depois, ele as cerrara novamente. Mas ele vira o suficiente. Os olhos da criança eram da cor da prata. Como os dele. Como os de Lúcio Edward Malfoy. A criança não negava ser um Malfoy. O cabelo ralo que possuía era loiro platinado. Alguns traços do rosto. Não havia dúvida alguma. Era um Malfoy. E era seu irmão.

Ela tinha a cabeça baixa. As lágrimas ainda caíam. Ele ergueu o rosto dela. Enxugou as lágrimas dela com os polegares.

-Não chore. Apenas tente me contar o que aconteceu. Não quero detalhes.

-Ele me prendeu nas masmorras. Me forçava a escrever para casa dizendo que eu estava bem. Ele me...Ele me...- ela chorava convulsivamente.

-Não precisa terminar. Já entendi.

Ele a abraçou. Ela pôs a testa em seu ombro. Ainda soluçava. O bebê dormia. Alheio ao que acontecia. Ele lutava para sufocar o ódio que se avolumava dentro de si. Não conseguiu. O vaso cheio de flores que estava na mesa de cabeceira se desfez em pedaços. Ela ergueu a cabeça assustada.

-Não se assuste. Não acontecerá de novo. Prometo.- ele tentava tranqüilizá-la.

Ela voltou a esconder o rosto em seu ombro. Estava se acalmando. Após alguns longos minutos, ela voltou a erguer a cabeça. Apenas o observava.

-Como você vai chamá-lo?- ele perguntou, tentando afastar as lembranças de ambos.

-Eu tinha pensado em Christopher Julien.

-É um ótimo nome. Christopher Julien Weasley-Malfoy. Posso ir registrá-lo?– ela assentiu.- Tente dormir OK? Você deve estar cansada. Deixe que eu cuido dele.

-Só fique até eu dormir, por favor.

-Eu ficarei. Não se preocupe.

Ele ficou. Seu desprezo por Lúcio Malfoy acentuava-se. O ódio também. Pensar que Lúcio Malfoy estava no mesmo prédio aumentava a ambos. Ele fechou os olhos. Não queria que algo se desfizesse. Quando conseguiu subjugar o ódio e o desprezo, abriu os olhos. Sabia que eles não estavam a faiscar. Haviam voltado a mostrar apenas o brilho insano habitual. Ela já dormira. Um anjo. Um anjo arrancado do paraíso e atirado ao inferno por Lúcio Edward Malfoy. Julien estava adormecido em seu colo. Ele levantou-se cuidadosamente. Não queria acordar o menino.

Voltou à sala de espera. Precisava perguntar onde ficava o cartório do hospital. Os Weasley ainda estavam lá. A senhora levantou-se ao vê-lo.

-É ele? Tem que ser. É tão parecido com você. Não tem quase nada dos Weasley. Mas talvez os olhos sejam castanhos...

-Pelo que vi, são cinzentos. Acho que continuarão assim.

-Bem, quem sabe o temperamento...

-É, quem sabe...E a senhora é...?

-Mas que indelicadeza a minha! Molly Weasley. Arthur, venha cá.- o senhor levantou-se e foi até eles. Esse é...

-Draco Malfoy, eu sei.- Arthur interrompeu a esposa.

-Ah, então você já o conhecia, Arthur?- Molly perguntou.

-De nome, apenas.- ele viu que o senhor evitava mencionar o incidente ocorrido anos antes, na livraria Floreios e Borrões.- Seu nome foi bastante mencionado no Ministério esses dias.

-Ah sim?

-Claro, nos interrogatórios...

-Mas isso já foi encerrado, Arthur. Você mesmo disse.- Molly interrompeu.- Bem, agora vamos ao resto da família. Aquele rapaz ali, de cabelos compridos, é o Gui. O rapaz ao lado dele, mais robusto, é o Carlinhos. Depois, temos o Percy, mas ele cortou relações com a família. Acho que você já o viu, foi monitor em Hogwarts. Há também os gêmeos Fred e Jorge, você também deve tê-los conhecido. Do lado de Jorge, acho que aquele é o Jorge, está o Rony. O Rony foi do mesmo ano que você em Hogwarts, mas foi da Grifinória. E a caçula Gina, um ano mais nova que Rony...

-Ora, ora, se não é Malfoy!- Rony se aproximara e interrompera a mãe.- Onde você está levando meu sobrinho? Vai abandoná-lo...AI!

Molly o beliscara.

-Ronald Weasley!

-Desculpe, mamãe, mas é que ele é um Malfoy, nunca se sabe.

-Por favor, desculpe-o...

-Está tudo bem, sra Weasley. Depois de sete anos convivendo com ele nas aulas de Poções estou acostumado.- Rony bufou.- Agora, quanto à sua pergunta, Weasley, estou levando meu filho até o cartório do hospital para registrá-lo.

-Ah sim?- Molly perguntou.- E como vai se chamar?

-Christopher Julien Weasley-Malfoy.

-Bom nome.

-A mãe que escolheu. Agora com licença. Quero levá-lo de volta antes que acorde.

-Sim, claro.

Finalmente, ele conseguiu perguntar onde ficava o cartório. Depois de perambular pelo labirinto de corredores, encontrou o local.

-Pois não?- o tabelião o atendeu.- Deseja registrá-lo?

-Sim.

-Qual o nome da criança?

-Christopher Julien Weasley-Malfoy.

-Malfoy?

-Isso. Malfoy.

-Quem diria...Nome da mãe?

-Virginia Angélica Weasley

-Nome do pai?

-Draco Alexander Malfoy?

-O filho de Lúcio Malfoy? O Lúcio Malfoy Comensal?

-Não. O outro Lúcio Malfoy. Claro que é esse Lúcio Malfoy.- ele estava ficando irritado.

-Desculpe-me. Aqui está a certidão.

Ele voltou ao quarto dela. Ela ainda dormia. Ele sentou-se na poltrona. Deitou Julien em seu colo.

Julien era seu irmão. Era difícil de acreditar. Lúcio Malfoy pagaria por aquilo. Mas por que ele a libertara? Por que não a matara no fim? Por causa de Lúcio, ela tentara tirar a vida. E ele não deixara.

-Alex?- a voz dela estava sonolenta.

-Hm?

-Como ele está?

-Bem. Está dormindo, mas acho que deve estar acordando.

-Deve ser porque está com fome. Fique com ele. Não vou saber o que fazer se ele começar a chorar.

Ele passou Julien para o colo dela. Ele voltou a sentar-se na poltrona. Em minutos, ele acordara e agora mamava avidamente. Ele os observava. A noiva e o irmão.

Uma hora mais tarde, Julien dormia novamente.

-Quando vocês vão poder ir para casa?

-Me disseram que amanhã.

-Eu e seu irmão tivemos uma pequena discussão. Nada muito sério.

-Com qual deles?

-Aquele que vivia atrás do Potter...

-O Rony?

-Esse mesmo.

-É, eu imaginei. É que quando eu disse que o Julien era seu filho, ele disse que ia tomar um café e saiu do quarto. Mas as orelhas dele não confirmavam a história. Então, mamãe foi atrás dele. O que aconteceu?

-Não aconteceu muita coisa. Eu apenas tive um encontro com a parede e ele teve um encontro com o chão. Nada de mais.

-Porque não deu tempo, não é mesmo?- ela sorriu.

-Não...

-Mas o que ele fez para ir para o chão? Você é tão difícil de aceitar provocação.

-Me chamou de doninha.- ele respondeu mordaz.

-Essa foi fundo...

-Foi mesmo. E você sabe como eu reajo.

-Digamos que seja seu ponto fraco.

-Exatamente. Então, um pouco de magia e ele foi pro chão. Foi aí que sua mãe chegou.

-E os outros?

-Bem, seu pai foi um pouco hostil, nada que eu não esteja acostumado. Seus irmãos ficaram me olhando com ódio e seus pais precisaram acalmá-los.

-É o que dá ser a caçula de seis irmãos. Cinco, na verdade. Percy não conta. Você o conheceu?

-Você está brincando, não? Percy, o insuportável monitor chefe da Grifinória? Vivia rondando os corredores das masmorras. Era um chato se você me permite.

-Na verdade, todos eles têm seus perigos.- ela ignorou o último comentário dele.- Carlinhos trabalha com dragões, então fisicamente não está nada mal...

-Percebi...

-O Gui é desfazedor de feitiços no Gringotes, então sabe montes de feitiços. Fred e Jorge têm uma loja de logros, então, se você não tomar cuidado, pode virar cobaia deles.

-Muito promissor...

-Aí, sobra o Rony. Ele jogou quadribol, você sabe, e tem um temperamento terrível.

-E sobra você...

-A mais singela e doce pessoa que você já conheceu.

-Claro. Isso significa que eu posso me considerar morto?

-Entenda como quiser. Mas veja bem: é só saber lidar com eles. Você pode dizer para o Carlinhos que realmente acha que os dragões são fascinantes. Nada abaixo disso. Para o Gui, você pode dizer que odeia os duendes do Gringotes.

-E os outros?

-Bem, ainda não descobri.

-Ótimo. Eu continuo me considerando morto.

Ela riu.

-Não seja dramático. É só você ganhar a simpatia do Gui e do Carlinhos.

-E por que os dois?

-Primeiro, porque são os mais velhos. E os mais ciumentos também. Mas também porque o Gui não hesita em estuporar alguém. É impressionante. Claro, tem algumas exceções. Eu, meus pais e a Fleur.

-Fleur...Quem é essa?

-É a esposa dele. Acho que você já a viu. Ela foi campeã de Beauxbatons no torneio Tribruxo.

-A Delacour? Aquela que tem ascendência veela?

-Como você sabe?- ela indagou.- Ela te contou?

-Ciúmes?- ele sorriu, apenas um dos lados.

-Eu? Não. Que idéia.

-Eu finjo que acredito. Mas qualquer idiota percebe que ela tem sangue veela.

-É, até o Rony percebeu...Mas, voltando, o Carlinhos estalando as juntas dos dedos cala qualquer um. É fácil.

-Realmente, é tão fácil que estou até chocado.

Uma curandeira interrompeu as risadas dela, entrando no quarto.

-Sinto muito mas o horário de visitas acabou. O senhor é o acompanhante dela?

-Não.

-Como não?- Angel indignou-se.

-Deixe que sua mãe fique aqui com você. Você ficou meses longe dela. Eu fico na sala de espera. Qualquer coisa, sua mãe vem me chamar, está bem?- ela assentiu.

-Posso chamar a senhora Weasley então?- a curandeira perguntou.

-Sim.- ele respondeu.- já estou saindo.

A curandeira saiu.

-Fique bem, OK?-ela assentiu novamente.- Eu não saio daquela sala de espera de jeito nenhum.

Ele a beijou rapidamente nos lábios. Assim que ergueu-se, uma batida soou. Molly Weasley batia na porta.

Ele deixou que Molly entrasse e então saiu.

N/A

voltei!! Mistério resolvido!!! O Julien é filho do Lúcio! Eu sei, eu sei, muita maldade minha. Mas é a história.

Quanto ao diálogo do Draco com a Molly, a parte que ele fala que acha que os olhos do Julien vão continuar cinzas, tem explicação: a cor do olho só se define aos três meses de idade.

Infelizmente, eu acho, na viagem não saiu quase nada, só dois míseros parágrafos...

eu queria sabertrês coisinhas: tem algum problema se eu fizer algumas NC-17? Se alguém tiver problemas, eu faço duas versões de um mesmo capítulo, sem problemas. Mas respondam, por favor. Outra coisa, vcs preferem que a fic seja dividida em várias ou fique só sendo uma? E, por último: o q vcs acham de eu fazer a mesma história, mas do ponto de vista da Gina? Mas aí teria spoilers da Anjos, claro. RESPONDAM, PLEASE!

agora, vamos às reviews!

Youko Julia Hagami: pronto, taí, e não, não é filho do Voldy, e sim do tio Lúcio.

Centaura:O filho não eh do Draco, nem do Harry, mas do Lúcio, como vc viu. Pode deixar, eu vou colocar no 3 vassouras.

Miri: segunda alternativa!!! Sorry, não me matem por isso!!!

Danizilda: bem, está aí o capítulo. Vlw pelos elogios!

Pequena Kah: se vc diz...Tá, eu acredito. Foi maldade. É q as vezes tenho acessos de sadismo, sabe como é?

Ronnie Wheezy: vlw pelos elogios, viu?

Miaka: lamento informar, mas seu palpite foi furado...

PatHG: ficou bom o capítulo? Espero q goste. E a sua curiosidade foi saciada, não?

Dark Bride: e aí, morreu de curiosidade ou não foi dessa vez?

bem, fui!!! Bjinhus

G.W.M.

PS: só pra deixar bem claro, a Gina foi violentada pelo Lúcio.

PSS: quem quiser falar cumigu no MSN, é ginamalfoy arroba 


	17. Capítulo 17

**Capítulo 17**

Todos os Weasley ainda estavam lá. Ele sentou-se em uma cadeira afastada. Queria ficar sozinho. Gostava da solidão. Conjurou um copo de café. Pôs-se a beber o líquido quente e amargo em goles curtos e distanciados.

Após minutos, o Weasley de cabelos compridos se aproximou e sentou-se ao seu lado.

-Quem diria. Um Malfoy e uma Weasley.

-É. Quem diria.- ele respondeu distante.

O silêncio caiu sobre eles. Ele pensava em como iria usar as empresas para limpar seu nome. Provavelmente, elas precisariam de uma renovação total de pessoal. Daria trabalho. Então ele se deu conta. O Weasley ao seu lado trabalhava no Gringotes. Como desfazedor de feitiços. E ele precisaria de pelo menos um em suas empresas.

-Você trabalha no Gringotes, não?

-É. Só aturo aqueles duendes porque realmente preciso do emprego, sabe.

-Sei...E você é bem pago por eles?

-Dá para viver...

-Você trocaria o emprego no Gringotes por um emprego de 1000 galeões mensais?

-Sem pestanejar. Mas ninguém pagaria tudo isso para um desfazedor de feitiços.

-Eu pagaria.

-Você? Mas por quê?

-Bem, você deve saber que os Malfoy possuem várias empresas em vários setores bruxos. Só que essas empresas nunca foram usadas como empresas. Então, eu pretendo explorá-las como tais. Só que todo o pessoal teria que ser demitido, sabe, estão até o pescoço em magia negra. O que é péssimo, em termos de imagem. Então, eu precisaria de um desfazedor de feitiços. E eu pagaria 1000 galeões. Mas não precisa decidir agora. Quando você decidir, me avise.

-Tudo bem. É que preciso conversar com a Fleur...

-Sua esposa?

-Sim. E hoje não é um bom dia...TPM, sabe?

-Deve ser terrível...

-E é. O sangue veela fala mais alto. Bem mais alto. Ah, Fred está me chamando. Não se preocupe. Quando eu conversar com ela, te mando uma coruja.

E o ruivo se foi. Ele estava sozinho novamente. Como sempre estivera. Mas agora ele tinha Angel. E ela tinha a ele.

Ele agora se entretinha com o copo vazio. A madrugada corria. E ele fazia planos para as empresas. Angel não dissera que os gêmeos tinham uma loja de logros? Quem sabe ele não poderia fazer uma parceria com eles? Ele financiaria as invenções, as filiais, tudo. E teria parte nos lucros. Os Weasley cochilavam nas cadeiras. Ele apenas observava. E fazia planos. Não havia um que trabalhava com dragões? Poderia patrocinar as pesquisas e a reserva em que ele trabalhava. Observava o movimento de medibruxos e curandeiras.

Brincava com a aliança. Tirava-a e colocava-a de novo. Uma Weasley e um Malfoy. Tentava lembrar-se dela em Hogwarts. Lembranças começaram a invadir seus pensamentos. Fora ela quem lhe lançara uma Azaração para Rebater Bicho Papão em seu quinto ano. Outra lembrança surgiu. Fora ela quem mandara um poema ridículo para o Potter em seu segundo ano. E agora ela era sua noiva.

A noite se transformava em alvorecer. Os Weasley ainda dormiam. Mas ele se mantinha vigilante. Atormentado pela insônia, ele observava os bruxos que chegavam ao hospital.

Precisava de algo que o distraísse. Durante as madrugadas insones no apartamento, ele brincava com os cabelos dela. Ou ficava a contemplá-la. Tão bela. E era sua. Mas ela não estava ali. Estava longe. Reclinou-se. Apoiou a parte superior das costas no encosto da cadeira. A vida sabia ser cruel. Novamente ele teria de pagar por algo que não fizera. Pagaria por algo que Lúcio Malfoy fizera. Novamente. Lúcio Malfoy jogara o nome da família na lama. E quem pagaria? Ele, Draco Alexander Malfoy. Ele teria que lutar para fazer com que o nome Malfoy fosse arrancado da decadência em que mergulhara.

A luz invadia o aposento. Ele observava a lenta expansão da luz através do aposento. Os Weasley haviam acordado. E se ele tivesse recusado? Recusado o seu destino? E se houvesse se rebelado? Provavelmente estaria morto. Ou sendo caçado como desertor das fileiras do Mestre. E os motivos para tanto nunca lhe haviam sido dados. Pelo contrário. Haviam sido banidos.

Ele fez com que outro copo de café surgisse do nada. O copo de isopor era negro. Negro como um dia ele fora. Em algum lugar em sua alma ele ainda era negro. Mas o negro era sufocado pelo cinza escuro que agora se apossava de seu interior. Balançou a cabeça. Estava filosofando demais. Sobre o passado. Achou melhor encerrar a filosofia antes que feridas fossem reabertas. Antes que memórias acorrentadas se libertassem. Aquele apartamento logo ficaria pequeno demais. Precisariam se mudar para uma casa. Mas a questão era onde? Ela uma vez lhe dissera que amava o mar. Ela dissera que o mar a fascinava por sua capacidade de mutação. Uma calmaria podia subitamente se tornar uma tempestade. O que era apenas uma planície de água calma podia se encapelar em fúria contida. E todos subestimavam a força do mar. O mar podia corroer lentamente. Ou podia arrastar cidades para o caos em minutos.

Quem sabe a Cornualha? A Cornualha era uma península, no sudoeste da Grã-Bretanha. Em alguns pontos, seu litoral era extremamente rochoso. Ele gostava disso. E havia o mar. Mas também havia Bristol. Bristol era uma cidade portuária inglesa, a oeste de Londres. Era também um centro comercial de destaque desde a sua fundação. Além disso, era um importante centro industrial. Para ele e seus negócios Bristol seria melhor que a Cornualha. Mas o mar da Cornualha era mais bonito. E agora? O melhor a fazer seria conversar com ela. Também precisaria saber se ela preferiria uma casa nos arredores de Bristol ou uma propriedade de campo na Cornualha. Os recursos não faltavam.

O café acabara. Fez com que o copo sumisse. E conjurou outro. Não deveria estar fazendo isso. Mas sua varinha estava no apartamento. Tomou um grande gole. O líquido desceu queimando. Ele ignorou. Observava de novo os Weasley. Eles haviam acordado. E agora conjuravam seu café da manhã. Mas ele não tinha fome. Tomou outro gole. Observava o que os Weasley haviam escolhido para o café da manhã. Guilherme comia ovos com bacon. Carlinhos escolhera salsichas e ovos. Os gêmeos comiam torradas e salsichas. Ronald optara por torradas e ovos. Mas o senhor Weasley comia torradas, bacon, ovos e salsichas.

Lembranças vieram à tona. Lembrou-se de quando a trouxera pela primeira vez. Pálida. O sangue escorrendo. Empapando suas vezes. Os gritos que ecoavam pelos corredores. A balbúrdia ao seu redor. A confusão. O medo. O pânico. Os soluços. O pranto.

Ele sufocou as lembranças. Não queria trazer aquele inferno de volta. Ela o havia destruído e enterrado. Ele não iria refazê-lo. Ela lhe dera motivos para lutar contra seus demônios. Ela era o motivo. Se ao menos ela tivesse aparecido antes. Se ao menos alguém tivesse aparecido antes. Alguém que lhe desse os motivos para uma negação. Uma negação de seu destino traçado por outros. Não por ele. Ele nunca tivera controle sobre seu destino. Até ela tirá-lo do inferno.

Tomou o último gole que restava. Os Weasley haviam terminado a refeição. Com acenos de varinha, eles faziam com que os pratos sujos simplesmente sumissem. Não iria ficar se perdendo dentro do passado. Ou imaginando como sua vida poderia ter sido diferente se alguém o tivesse ensinado a amar quando ainda era tempo de rejeitar seu destino.

Recostou-se na cadeira. Amassava o copinho de isopor, fazendo com que estalos abafados ecoassem pela sala. Que horas eram? Ele buscou com o olhar um relógio. Havia um no balcão. Oito horas. Que horas ela seria liberada? Aquele lugar estava arruinando sua sanidade. Mas não sairia dali sem ela.

Decidiu perguntar. Levantou-se. As costas doíam. O pescoço estalava. Culpa da noite passada na cadeira. Foi até o balcão.

-Pois não?- a curandeira o atendeu.

-A senhorita Weasley. Que horas ela será liberada?

-Só posso dar essa informação para a família dela.

-Mas eu sou o noivo dela.

-Infelizmente, só posso passar essa informação à família Weasley. Ou com a autorização da família.

Ele deu as costas ao balcão. Como poderia saber? Olhou para os Weasley. O Weasley com quem ele conversara na noite anterior vira a cena. E agora se encaminhava para o balcão.

Minutos mais tarde, o Weasley se encaminhava para ele.

-Ela disse que a Gina deve ser liberada daqui a umas duas horas. E eu também consegui convencê-la a deixá-lo entrar. Apenas uma pequena retribuição pela proposta que você me fez ontem.

Ele assentiu. O Weasley se afastou. Ele levantou-se. Precisava vê-la. Adentrou os corredores. Parou em frente à porta do quarto dela. Achou melhor bater antes de entrar. Bateu. A porta abriu com um estalo.

Ele entrou. Ali estava ela. Adormecida. Julien em seu colo. A senhora Weasley estava sentada na poltrona. Ela levantou-se. Antes de sair, ela lhe disse baixinho.

-Não a acorde.

Ele? Acordá-la? Ela parecia tão serena. Os cabelos ruivos estavam levemente desgrenhados. Não conseguiria acordá-la. Sentou-se na poltrona. Observando novamente. Apenas observando.

N/A

cumprindo uma promessa q eu fiz no MSN, aqui está o capítulo!

já o 18, não sei qdo ele sai, ainda não está pronto.

a enquete do cap:

vcs preferem Bristol ou Cornualha? A decisão eh de vcs, entaum respondam, please.

a NC, eu decidi fazer separada. A fic não vai ser dividida em várias. Eu já decidi, ela vai só até os 15 anos do Julien. Depois vcs verão pq.

Cris Malfoy: seus votos foram computados. Já pra avisar, em princípio, o nome do cap bônus, com a NC, vai se chamar "Visita ao Paraíso", mas de qq jeito eu aviso qdo eu postar. Bjos

Alessandra K.: calma, a fic ainda não terminou! Q bomq gosta da fic! Bjos

Milla Malfoy: votos computados. Qto à pergunta, eles vão contar, sim, mas acho q as coisas não vão sair como o planejado para eles...Bjos

Ana Paula: taí uma boa idéia...Draco vai atrás de vingança, eles duelam, o Draco morre e o Lúcio fica com a Gina...Tô só brincando...Não sei ainda se vai ter vingança ou não. Mas quem sabe? Bjos

PatHG: claro q o tio Lúcio vai aparecer. Fic DG, angst, sem o tio Lúcio não dá! Eu acho, pelo menos. E vcs não vaum escapar da fic com a versão da Gina. Mas essa vai ser mais light. Bjos

Vivian Malfoy: q bom q vc gosta da fic. Falando sério, são essas reviews q fazem com q a gente continue escrevendo...Bjos (seus votos foram computados)

Nacilme: q bom q vc voltou! Tava achando q vc tinha sido seqüestrada pelo Draco...Até q não seria taum ruim...Gostei dos nomes de guerra q vc deu pro Draco e por Lúcio. Bjos. (valeu, de verdade, pelos elogios!!!!!!)

Miaka: eh, eu tb acho...Mas vingança é um prato q se come frio...Bjos

Joana: acho q não vai ser tão rápida a vingança do Draco, isso se ela vier. Bjos

Ronnie Wheezy: eu, cruel coma Gina? Magina, coisa sua...Tá, eu sei, mas agora tudo melhora, pelo menos por enquanto...Bjos

Mki: pra quem eu vou mandar a conta do teto? É sériu, são tantus elogios que meu ego já abriu um rombo no teto, e tá chovendo pkas...VLW!Bjos

Pequena Kah: eh...vc tinha acertado...fazer o q? Da próxima vez, eu vou mudar o pai, pode deixar, vc não perde por esperar...Tô formulando idéias absurdas, tipo o Dumbledore ou o Flitwick...) Num precisa se desculpar pelo tamanho da review, qto maior melhor, não q as curtinhas não sejam ótimas tb. Bjos

Alessa; aqui está o cap! Q bom q vc gosta!! Eu tb adoro o casal DG, eles são perfeito, principalmente o Draco...Bjos

Dalilla McDanny: é, Lúcio Malfoy...qdo eu contei a idéia pra minha prima, ela quase me bateu...Ainda bem q foi quase. E não sei se vc viu, tem cap novo na OaA, E. Bjos

Ufa! O cap 16 foi o q mais teve reviews até agora!!! Thanx a lot!!!

G.W.M


	18. Capítulo 18

**Capítulo 18**

Observava. Ele apenas observava. Observava seu anjo caído. Ela apenas dormia e sonhava. As dez horas do dia aproximavam-se. O silêncio do quarto era quebrado apenas pela respiração suave e cadenciada dela. A respiração de Julien mal se fazia ouvir.

Mas o que Julien despertara nele? Ele sentia que precisava protegê-lo. Mas não era um sentimento com a mesma intensidade com a qual ele sentia que precisava proteger Angel. Julien cativara nele uma certa afeição. Não conseguia definir. Mas sabia que Julien despertara algo. Talvez o mesmo sentimento que é compartilhado inconscientemente por irmãos. Mas não era o amor despertado por filhos. Talvez por irmãos.

Ela dava mostras de que acordava. Ela abriu seus olhos castanhos, ainda sonolentos, mas lindos mesmo assim.

-Oi...-ela quebrou o silêncio.

-Bom dia.

-Que horas são?

-Dez horas.

-Eu dormi tudo isso?

-Acho que sim...

-E você? É óbvio que não dormiu...

-Não. Insônia, você sabe. E não dá para dormir decentemente naquelas cadeiras.

-E o que você ficou fazendo a noite inteira?

-Pensando...E tomando café. Foram três copos.

-Não me espanta que você não tenha conseguido dormir.

-E eu falei com seu irmão.

-Qual deles?

-O do Gringotes.

-O Gui? Temos algum progresso então. Mas o que você falou com ele?

-Nada de mais. Só ofereci a ele um emprego de 1000 galeões.

-Anuais?

-Não. Mensais.

-E ele?

-Disse que ia conversar com a esposa.

-Ahn...

Não pôde completar a sentença. Um choro agudo preencheu o quarto. Julien acordara. E estava com fome. O silêncio se instalou novamente sobre o quarto enquanto Julien mamava.

Uma hora correu. Julien voltara a dormir. Uma batida na porta se fez ouvir. Logo em seguida, um medibruxo adentrou o quarto.

-Bom dia, senhorita Weasley. Antes de lhe dar alta, gostaria de fazer alguns exames em você e na criança. Apenas rotina.- o medibruxo virou-se para ele.- O senhor poderia nos dar licença?

Ele não respondeu. Apenas saiu do quarto. Voltou à sala de espera. Dos Weasley, só estavam presentes Molly Weasley. Todos os demais haviam ido para seus empregos.

Voltou a sentar-se em uma das cadeiras desconfortáveis da sala de espera. O hospital estava começando a ficar repleto de pessoas. Não tantas quantas quando a guerra ainda durava. O hospital estava muito mais silencioso do que nos tempos de guerra. Não havia gritos ou soluços preenchendo o ar.

Seus pensamentos voltaram-se para alguém que, supostamente, deveria permanecer ali, enterrado vivo em insanidade e obsessão, até o fim de seus dias. Ele se perguntou por quanto tempo as paredes do hospital iriam encarcerar Lúcio Edward Malfoy. Quanto tempo até Lúcio desistir da farsa? O antebraço esquerdo deu uma fisgada. Algo em seu interior gritava que Lúcio sairia dali. Custasse o que custasse. Algo em seu interior gritava que Lúcio apenas aguardava a sua hora. E ele tinha certeza de que seria o primeiro a saber quando Lúcio resolvesse pôr fim àquela encenação. Lúcio se encarregaria disso. E a maldita marca em seu braço também.

Mas faltavam peças no quebra cabeça. Por que Lúcio não matara Angel? Era o destino de todas as outras. Por que Lúcio tivera aquele acesso de ira? Lúcio Edward Malfoy podia agir como alguém tomado pela insanidade em alguns momentos, mas ele sabia que Lúcio não era insano. Lúcio Edward Malfoy era cruel. Ele deu de ombros. O tempo se encarregaria das respostas, caso elas tivessem de vir à tona.

Mas ele receava. Receava por Angel. Receava por Julien. Tinha certeza de que Lúcio usaria um deles ou até mesmo ambos para tentar arrast�-lo de volta ao inferno.

Foi nesse momento que se decidiu. Não perguntaria à Angel se ela preferia Bristol ou a Cornualha. Ele já havia decidido. Seria a Cornualha. Seria ideal se saísse da Inglaterra. Ela teria o mar. Ele teria o isolamento que desejava.

Havia decidido. Só lhe restava convencê-la. Ela relutaria provavelmente. Provavelmente ela não desejaria se afastar tanto da família. Mas ele a convenceria. Não demoraria muito e aquele apartamento começaria a sufoc�-lo. Era pequeno demais. E ele sempre fora acostumado a mansões e grandes propriedades. Além disso, aquele apartamento era perto demais de seu passado.

Perto demais de um passado que ele queria esquecer. E que Londres não deixava. Fora naquela cidade em que torturara. Fora naquela cidade em que matara. Em comparação aos outros, haviam sido poucos. Apenas para provar lealdade. Era a sua vida ou a dos que haviam morrido. Queria esquecer. Queria escrever seu próprio destino. E faria isso. Faria isso com Angel.

N/A

eu sei, eu sei, devia ter posto o cap ontem, mas realmente não deu. Sorry! Bom, eu sei q esse cap eh chato, mas o próximo vai ser melhor, prometo! Já estou trabalhando na fic com o ponto de vista da Gina. Acho q dá pra postar hj ainda...Ela chama "Quando os Anjos Caem".

qto às reviews, hj não vai dar para responder, sorry again! Mas fica o Muito Obrigada por todas elas, sem exceção, OK?

não sei qdo vem o próximo cap...ainda não comecei

Jinhus

G.W.M.


	19. Capítulo 19

**Capítulo 19**

Estavam de volta. O apartamento agora comportava um novo morador. Um morador que era o foco das atenções. E que acordava a ambos durante as madrugadas.

Durante aquela madrugada não fora diferente. O choro estridente de Julien preenchia o silêncio do quarto. Ela resmungou alguma coisa e virou-se na cama, ficando de costas para ele. Ela usava uma camisa negra dele, que lhe chegava quase até os joelhos. Ela dobrara as mangas da camisa e deixara o primeiro botão aberto. Com isso, a camisa em alguns momentos desnudava seu ombro. O que acabara de acontecer quando ela virara na cama.

Ele levantou-se e foi até o berço. Julien estava acordado, o que deixava à mostra seus olhos prateados. O bebê agora tinha três meses. O que significava que seus olhos continuariam prateados. Ele olhou o bebê. É. Definitivamente, tinha o sangue Malfoy.

Ele o pegou no colo e voltou para a cama, pelo lado direito. Ela agora estava recostada na cama. Ele lhe entregou Julien e voltou ao seu lado. Deitou-se novamente, olhando o teto. Não conseguia considerar-se o pai de seu irmão.

Após uma hora de silêncio, ela levantou-se e pôs Julien no berço. Após alguns minutos contemplando o filho adormecido, ela voltou para a cama.

-Alex? Você está acordado?

Como resposta ele virou a cabeça e pôs-se a olh�-la. Percebeu que realmente não iria conseguir dormir naquela noite. Sua insônia não permitiria. Então, ele sentou-se na cama.

-Precisamos conversar.

-Agora? É madrugada ainda.

-Eu sei. Mas você não vai dormir, vai?

-Não.

-Então, por que não agora?

-Está bem.- ele apoiou-se contra a cabeceira da cama.

-E agora?

-E agora o quê?

-O que vamos fazer? Quando será o casamento? Vamos continuar nesse apartamento?

-O casamento, você decide. E eu não pretendo continuar nesse apartamento.

-E para onde vamos?

-Eu tinha pensado em irmos morar na Cornualha...

-Cornualha, é?

-Por que não?

-Porque é muito distante?

-Tudo bem, é distante. Mas, veja bem: eu quero sair do país. E além do mais, acho que você ia gostar de lá. Tem o mar. O clima é mais estável, não chove tanto...

-Tudo bem, tudo bem. Mas você já tem a propriedade?

-Não. Mas nós vamos comprar uma.

-Me convenceu.

-E o casamento?

-Daqui a dez meses.

-Você que sabe.

Nesse momento, uma coruja entrou pela janela da sala. Ele a deixara aberta. Ele podia ouvir o farfalhar das penas da ave cada vez mais próximo. Finalmente, a coruja adentrou o quarto.

-De quem é essa coruja- ela perguntou.

-Não sei.

-Mas é a coruja do Gui!

Mas, ao contrário do que ela esperava, a coruja pousou na frente dele. Ele apanhou o pergaminho.

_Malfoy,_

_A proposta ainda está de pé? Se sim, me mande a resposta pela mesma coruja e irei para Londres, para acertarmos os últimos detalhes._

_Sem mais,_

_Guilherme Weasley_

Ele fez com que um pedaço de pergaminho e uma pena aparecessem. Escreveu rapidamente a resposta, enquanto ela lia a nota de seu irmão e depois o que ela escrevia. O dia já amanhecia.

_Weasley,_

_Claro que a proposta ainda está de pé. Estarei lhe esperando em Londres, na sede Malfoy._

_Sem mais,_

_D. Malfoy_

Então, prendeu o pergaminho na pata de coruja e apenas observou enquanto ela partia, pela janela.

-Bem, acho que tudo está caminhando para seu devido lugar.

-Realmente.

Ela havia se aconchegado a ele. E agora o fitava, com aqueles olhos doces e brilhantes. Ele então percebeu que se ela se fosse, ele cairia novamente.

Ele inclinou a cabeça e a beijou nos lábios. Ela entreabriu os lábios. Ele não pode resistir à tentação. Aprofundou o beijo, buscando-a. Ela correspondia. Ele levou a mão ao pescoço dela, logo abaixo da orelha e puxou-a mais para perto.

Quando se separaram, ela descansou a cabeça no peito dele.

-Então? Daqui a dez meses- ele quebrou o silêncio que se instalara.

-Daqui a dez meses.

-Civil ou religioso?

-Os dois?

-Você decide.

-Então, serão os dois.

Antes que ele pudesse erguer o queixo delicado dela e beij�-la novamente, Julien acordou. Antes que ela levantasse da cama, ele lhe deu um rápido beijo nos lábios.

N/A

olha eu aqui de novu! não demorei, admitam!

Sweet Nightangel: vlw pelo elogio! ta aí o cap. Jinhus.

PatHG: eh, eu sei, o cap foi curto, mas eh que num tinha mto o que fazer acontecer...esse tb naum tinha mta coisa, mas o prox vai ser mais longo, juro! calma, a action chega, jah tem um beijo aqui, dah pro gasto. Jinhus

Ana Paula: acho q vai ser meio difícil o Draco esquecer, mas...Jinhus

Milla Malfoy: thanx, bom, a gente conversa nu msn, neh? Jinhus

Vivian Malfoy: vlw pelos elogios! Thanx! Jinhus

Ronnie Wheezy: eh, la vaum eles, agora, morte ao lucio? vc naum acha q exagerou? Jinhus

miaka: não soh a Gina, ele também. jinhus

Pequena Kah: pronto, taí mais um cap, o prox jah eh o casamento e o prox, a nc, provavelmente. jinhus

Dark Bride: vlw!Espero q goste do cap! Jinhus

bom, eh issu...

Jinhus

G.W.M.


	20. Capítulo 20 não consegui fazer nada no e...

**Capítulo 20**

Ele quase enlouquecera naqueles dez meses. Ela não parava de ir de um lugar para outro. E quase sempre fazia com que ele fosse junto. Ele só não fora com ela nas vezes em que as saídas dela estavam relacionadas ao vestido. Ela o levara inúmeras vezes até a igreja. Ele já decorara quase todos os detalhes da igreja em estilo gótico.

Mas finalmente chegara o dia do casamento. Civil. O religioso seria no dia seguinte. Ele vestira um terno inteiramente preto.

Ah não- ela protestou.

Ah não o quê- ele tinha uma vaga idéia do que ela estava falando. Mas queria confirmar.

Você não vai de preto!

Por quê não?

Porque não e pronto!

Você quer que eu vá de vermelho?

Não! Mas você podia pelo menos pôr uma camisa azul e uma gravata azul marinho.

Essa é a roupa que eu vou pôr amanhã. Ou é preto hoje ou é preto amanhã.

Tudo bem. Então hoje você vai de preto. Mas amanhã...

Amanhã é outro dia.

Está bem, está bem. Eu vou tomar banho.

Angel, você ainda não tomou banho!

Não. Estava cuidando do Julien, lembra?

Ah, claro. Julien. O menino ficava a cada dia mais parecido com ele. Era o que todos diziam. Ele não conseguia se convencer disso. O menino sempre lhe lembraria Lúcio Malfoy. O que implicava que houvesse algumas semelhanças entre ele e Julien.

Mas ele não conseguia esquecer que Julien era seu irmão. Não sabia a razão. Simplesmente não conseguia. Talvez porque não havia nada de Weasley em seu físico.

Naquele momento, seu antebraço começou a latejar. O que havia ocorrido ocasionalmente naqueles últimos meses. Provavelmente acontecia quando Lúcio Malfoy pensava em sua traição. Mas ele via de uma forma diferente. Não considerava como traição. Como poderia trair algo em que não acreditava? A única coisa que fizera fora encerrar essa insanidade.

Vamos- era ela.

Claro. Ah não ser que você tenha mudado de idéia.

Eu não mudei de idéia. Por que? Você mudou?

Não.

Então vamos.

Ela estava linda. Ela usava um vestido azul petróleo que ia até os joelhos. Os cabelos ruivos, que soltos atingiam o meio de suas costas, agora encontravam-se presos em um coque frouxo e jovial. Os pés delicados calçados com sandálias da mesma cor que o vestido.

Julien estava em seu colo. O menino lhe estendia os braços. Queria ir para seu colo. Não conseguia entender. Apesar de não dar grandes sinais de afeto, o menino o adorava. Definitivamente não entendia.

Ela pusera o filho no chão. O menino agora o abraçava. Odiava quando isso acontecia. Agora teria que pegá-lo no colo. Ele pegou-o no colo. O menino sorriu para ele. Ele esboçou um sorriso.

Flú- ele perguntou.

Você enlouqueceu? E sujar o meu vestido?

Antes de desaparecer com um estalo ele olhou para ela e deu de ombros. Só fizera a pergunta por perguntar.

Estava no tabelionato bruxo. Julien olhava ao redor. Estranhava a súbita mudança de ambiente. Ele o pôs no chão. Ela apareceu. Julien virou-se assustado. Ao ver que era a mãe, ele foi até ela. Ela o pegou no colo.

Depois de quarenta minutos, estavam casados perante a lei. Ela agora se chamava Virginia Angélica Weasley-Malfoy.

Agora, só restava o casamento em uma igreja nos arredores da cidade. A igreja fora escolhida por ter apenas uma coluna de bancos. O que encobriria um pouco o fato de não haver membros da família do noivo. Não porque eles não haviam sido convidados. Mas simplesmente porque eles não existiam. Na verdade, o outro Malfoy vivo estava trancafiado em um hospital, tido como insano. E ele não fazia questão de que Lúcio Malfoy fosse a seu casamento. Preferia considerar-se o único Malfoy que sobrara. Em termos oficiais pelo menos.

Ela estava atrasada. Muito atrasada. O tempo lhe dizia que eram apenas vinte minutos. Mas ele sentia que já estava ali há horas. Já procurara detalhes à exaustão na igreja. Já vira todos os defeitos possíveis e imaginários nas pinturas de anjos que havia no teto. Um era rechonchudo demais. O outro, tinha os olhos muito grandes. E havia um outro, com o cotovelo desproporcional.

Também já tentara contar quantos arranjos de flores havia na igreja. Mas não conseguira. O atraso agora contava vinte e cinco minutos. Onde estaria ela?

Sua pergunta foi respondida quando os primeiros acordes de uma música clássica ecoaram pela igreja. Baixou o olhar lentamente, como se o escorregasse pelas pinturas góticas da igreja. E era o que fazia. Então o olhar de prata chegou às portas de carvalho da igreja. Ao vê-la, era como se tivesse levado um murro no peito, tamanho o impacto. Era como se ela tivesse sido alçada ao paraíso de onde caíra. Estava deslumbrante.

Usava um vestido creme, com o corpete em renda florida na mesma cor. A saia, da mesma cor, mas de seda, abria-se levemente, delineando suavemente a cintura dela. A luz que entrava através da porta da igreja fazia com que ela parecesse um anjo. E ela era.

Ele observou enquanto ela era levada pelo pai até o altar da igreja. Então, ele amparou-a enquanto ela se ajoelhava em frente ao sacerdote e então fez o mesmo. Finalmente, podia observá-la. Os cabelos presos em um penteado frouxo, fazendo com que algumas mechas caíssem por sobre o rosto. O colo adornado por um belíssimo colar, simples, de ouro. A maquiagem suave lhe realçava o olhar brilhante e atento ao sacerdote.

Agora que ela estava ali, ao seu lado, o tempo corria. Já chegara o momento das alianças. Levantou-se e ajudou-a a levantar-se. Ele tirou a varinha do bolso de seu paletó. A mãe dela estendia a varinha para Angel. Ela apanhou a varinha. Ela lhe ofereceu a varinha, assim como ele. Ela agora segurava a varinha negra dele. E ele segurava a varinha clara dela. Ele visualizou a aliança que desejava para ela. Seria uma estreita aliança de platina.

Em instantes, a aliança que ele havia conjurado para ela estava na mão delicada dela. Agora observava rapidamente a aliança que agora jazia em sua mão. Também era de platina, como a de Angel, mas era mais larga.

A cerimônia agora chegava ao fim. Ele pousou suas mãos na cintura dela e a trouxe delicadamente para mais perto de si. Beijou-a, um simples toque de línguas e já haviam se separado.

Ela corara. Os olhos brilhavam. E ela sorria.

Caminhavam para o exterior da igreja. Os convidados já começavam a aparatar por toda a igreja para o salão onde seria realizada a festa. Ao chegarem à porta, também aparataram.

O salão estava magnífico. Arranjos florais vermelhos decoravam todo o ambiente. Era uma decoração moderna, sem babados e rendas. As mesas com suas toalhas de seda. Mas a decoração não era tão deslumbrante quanto ela.

Após os cumprimentos aos noivos, a valsa. Ela ainda mantinha aquele sorriso doce e o brilho em seu olhar. Começaram sozinhos na pista. Mas pouco depois, outros casais começaram a dançar também. Ele observava enquanto ela dançava com o pai e com os irmãos. Ela ria, provavelmente do que os irmãos sussurravam durante a dança.

Ele pegou-se a invejá-la. Nunca tivera aquilo. Sempre fora solitário. Mas não era hora de se afundar em lembranças mortas.

Alguém batia insistentemente em seu ombro. Ele virou-se.

Meu primo rico! Finalmente te conheço pessoalmente! Só te conhecia pelo que diziam de você e também pela tapeçaria do Sirius!

Quem era ela? Algo nela era familiar.

Desculpe-me, você é...?

Nossa, me esqueci de me apresentar. Ninfadora Tonks. Mas chame de Tonks. Nunca consegui descobrir o que minha mãe tinha na cabeça quando me chamou de Ninfadora.

A filha de Andrômeda?

Agora sabia o que era familiar na prima. O ar levemente Black. Narcisa Malfoy sempre comentava sobre sua irmã, Andrômeda, uma das ovelhas negras da família. Uma delas era Sirius Black. A outra, era Andrômeda Black, que se casara com um trouxa. Andrômeda fora deserdada, assim como Sirius. Draco Alexander Malfoy era o detentor da antiga fortuna dos Black. Herdara a fortuna de Bellatriz Black, quando esta recebera o beijo do dementador, por ser o mais próximo dos Black, considerando apenas os de sangue puro. O que Tonks não era.

Eu mesma. A Gina me convidou. Ela era a minha única companheira no Largo Grimmauld assim como eu era a única companheira dela. E Molly me trata como filha, apesar de não me deixar ajudar na cozinha quando a visito. Você sabe onde é a casa do Largo Grimmauld?

Ele entendia por que a jovem era mantida longe da cozinha. Era visível que a jovem era estabanada. Em dois minutos de conversa, chegara perigosamente perto de derrubar uma bandeja de taças de champanhe. E claro que ele sabia sobre a casa no Largo Grimmauld.

Sim, eu sei. Sou o proprietário.

Então foi você quem adquiriu a casa? Me disseram que havia mudado de dono...

Não, na verdade, eu herdei.

O Ministério não confiscou? Eu achei que sim...Ninguém me disse nada a respeito da herança da família.

Não, não confiscou.

Aquele retrato é horrível, não é?

Que retrato- Não sabia de que retrato ela estava falando.

O do corredor...

Ah, aquele? Não, eu acho até adorável...

Ah, bem, é que ela não deve gritar com você...

Não...

É, bom, é que você não é mestiço e nem faz parte dos bonzinhos da família...

A conversa estava ficando desconfortável para ele. Estavam entrando em assunto que ele preferia esquecer.

Vinho, Alex? Ah, Tonks, vejo que já encontrou seu primo.

Ele apanhou a taça de vinho tinto seco das mãos de Angel, agradecendo intimamente pela interrupção. Angel agora começava a conversar animadamente com Tonks. Ele a abraçou pela cintura, sentindo o calor que emanava dela.

Ele subitamente desejou sair dali. Não conhecia praticamente ninguém. Olhou ao seu redor. Viu Carlinhos, apoiado numa das colunas do salão, girando uma taça de vinho nas mãos enquanto observava um casal de crianças dançando algo que parecia vagamente com uma valsa. Decidiu ir conversar com ele. Queria saber sobre os dragões.

Mas antes que alcançasse o outro, sentiu algo agarrando-se ao seu joelho. Olhou para baixo apenas para confirmar quem era. Julien. O menino, vendo que conquistara a atenção dele, lhe estendeu os braços, pedindo colo. Resignado, mas levemente irritado, ele abaixou-se e pegou o menino no colo. A conversa com Carlinhos ficaria para outro dia. O menino agarrara-se ao seu pescoço, o que o incomodava. Voltou para o lado de Angel, que ainda conversava com Tonks.

O assunto desviou-se para o menino sonolento no colo dele. Enquanto conversava com a amiga, Angel procurou o relógio dele no bolso interno de seu paletó, enquanto ele segurava o menino em seu braço direito.

Onze horas já! Não é à toa que o Julien está dormindo!

Ela pôs o relógio de volta no bolso dele. Pegou o filho no colo e caminhou para o outro lado do salão. Ele a seguiu.

Mãe? Eu trouxe o Julien, tem certeza que não é incômodo nenhum?

Não, de jeito nenhum. Eu cuidarei dele, e seus irmãos o adoram, você sabe disso. Pode ir, qualquer coisa eu te chamo pela lareira.

Chame mesmo. Vamos indo, Alex? Já seguramos os convidados aqui por muito tempo.

Ah, sim, claro.

Ela despediu-se dos irmãos, enquanto ele anunciava que estavam de partida. Encaminharam-se, seguidos pelos convidados, até a lareira, de onde iriam, via Flú, para a lua de mel. A lua de mel seria em uma casa em um vale rodeado por montanhas no interior da Itália.

Ele voltou-se para a lareira, enquanto ela terminava as despedidas e jogava o buquê. Ele ouviu apenas os gritos de quem disputava as flores antes de ser tragado pelo fogo.


	21. Capítulo 21

**Capítulo 21**

A luz se infiltrava entre as cortinas cerradas do quarto naquela manhã. Ele podia ouvir os trinados de pássaros e o gorgolejar suave do riacho que corria pelo vale italiano.

A luz o acordara. Ele agora contemplava o anjo que dormia a seu lado. A luz brincava com os cabelos dela, criando uma teia de luz e sombra em seu rosto sereno. Mas o que ele mais apreciava nela estava oculto. Os olhos. Aqueles olhos brilhantes e castanhos. Que nunca mentiam. Olhos emoldurados por cílios longos.

Olhos que agora o fitavam. Embaçados de sono. Ainda assim lindos. Ela agora se espreguiçava com movimentos graciosos. Ele apenas a observava.

Ela fora para o banheiro. Ele ouvia a água do chuveiro correndo. Ao sair, ela vestia uma camisa dele, que lhe caía sobre um dos ombros, contrastando com sua pele clara. Os cabelos ruivos estavam escurecidos pela água.

Beleza. E então dor. O antebraço enrijecera. A dor corria por seus nervos, irradiando por seu corpo. Fechou os olhos, esperando que a dor se fosse. Mas ela se intensificava.

Tão subitamente quanto viera, a dor se foi. Ele abriu os olhos, enquanto sentia os músculos relaxando. À sua frente, estava Angel. A preocupação rondava os olhos castanhos dela. Ela estava ajoelhada ao seu lado, na cama, olhando-o nos olhos.

O que foi?

Nada.

Como nada?

Não foi nada.

Ele tentou levantar-se. No entanto, ela o forçou a recostar-se novamente na cabeceira da cama.

Você não sai dessa cama enquanto não me disser o que aconteceu.

Bom dia para você também.

Não tente fugir do assunto.- ela o encarava, esperando por uma resposta que a convencesse.

Está bem! Foi essa droga de marca de novo!- ele explodiu. Não gostava de lembrar daquilo. Preferia acreditar que não passava de algum problema menor. Que tudo estava bem e que não havia nada de errado.

Ela se afastara assustada. Ele sentou-se na borda da cama. De costas para ela. Enterrou os dedos no cabelo. Sentiu os movimentos do colchão, denunciando que ela se aproximava. Ela o abraçou por trás.

É que eu me preocupo com você.- ele ouviu a voz suave dela.

É exatamente isso que eu acho estranho. Essa preocupação. Ainda não consegui me acostumar com ela.

O silêncio agora pesava no quarto. Ele sentia o toque quente dos dedos dela percorrendo o traço de uma das cicatrizes que riscavam seu peito. E sentia também o toque gelado dos cabelos molhados dela em suas costas. Ele soltou o cabelo, fazendo com que algumas mechas caíssem por sobre seus olhos e inclinou-se para trás. Apoiando a cabeça no ombro dela. Ela continuou correndo os dedos por sua cicatriz.

Desculpe.

Ela não lhe respondeu. Apenas fez com que ele virasse o rosto e o beijou. Sem saber a razão, ele sentiu-se grato, antes que ficasse inebriado por ela. Quando se separaram, ela pôs-se a fitá-lo.

Não precisa se desculpar. Não é sua culpa. Nós sabemos de quem é a culpa. E não é minha, nem sua. E saiba que eu me importo com você.

E então ela saiu do quarto enquanto ele ponderava sobre o que acontecera. E sobre o que ela dissera. E percebeu que ela tinha razão. Não fora culpa dele. De alguma forma, o pensamento o tranqüilizou. Era como se ele se culpasse pelo que fora há quase dois anos. Quando o pensamento finalmente fez sentido, ele percebeu que realmente se culpava pelo que fora. E decidiu tentar esquecer o passado.

Ele conversava com o ruivo à sua frente. Guilherme Weasley ainda usava o cabelo comprido, para desgosto da mãe. Subitamente, sentiu algo sendo atirado em seu colo.

Bem, aqui est�, Malfoy.- os gêmeos interromperam a conversa.

O quê?

A sua parte dos lucros na loja.

Ah, sim, claro. Podem entregar para o Carlinhos?

Sem problemas.

Os gêmeos se afastaram levando a bolsa que tilintava com as moedas em seu interior. Ele só conseguia distingui-los quando eles usavam os suéteres tricotados pela senhora Weasley. Ele próprio usava o seu. Era uma malha confortável e cinza grafite. Ele ouvia a risada dela, que conversava com sua prima, como ela chamava? Tonks. Ninfadora Tonks. Onde sua tia estava com a cabeça quando batizara a filha? Provavelmente no mesmo lugar em que estivera com a cabeça quando casara com um trouxa.

Sua tia se casara com um trouxa. E daí? Ele também não jogara para o alto a tradição Black e Malfoy? Não se casara com uma Weasley?

Guilherme Weasley se afastara. A esposa o chamara. Ele correu o olhar pelo jardim da propriedade dos Weasley. Todos os que ali se encontravam sorriam. Seu olhar encontrou o de Carlinhos. O ruivo acenou para ele, a bolsa cheia de moedas tilintantes em sua outra mão. Era o financiamento para as pesquisas com os dragões romenos.

Levantou-se da cadeira em que se encontrava. Foi até a esposa. Julien estava com os primos. De todos que conheciam a ele e o menino, a única que não lhe dizia que o menino era parecido com ele, era Angel. Ele não achava o menino parecido com ele. O menino possuía os traços muito acentuados. Ele não se enxergava no espelho assim.

Abraçou-a por trás, apoiando o queixo suavemente no ombro dela.

Oi, priminho!- a prima sempre o chamava assim. Tudo bem, ela era mais velha que ele.

Ol�! E o Largo?- ele dividira a herança dos Black com ela. E na partilha, ele cedera a casa de bom grado.

Vai bem. Já lhe agradeci?

Milhares de vezes. É melhor que aquela casa fique com você. Ela lhe traz memórias, não?

Sim, traz...Com exceção daquele retrato pavoroso!

Ei! Ele não é pavoroso! Ela chega a ser simpática!

Isso é só com você!- Angel rebateu.- E isso porque ela não te viu comigo. Aí, eu tenho certeza que toda essa simpatia sumiria.

Por quê? Não dá para entender...

Não? Tem certeza?- nesse ponto, Tonks já se afastara.

Tudo bem, tudo bem. Dá para entender. Vamos dar uma volta?

O que há por trás desse convite?

Nada. Não posso querer roubar a minha esposa da família dela?

Não, não pode.

Como não?- ele a soltou.

Não podendo.

Ele deu de ombros e começou a se afastar. Sabia que não passava de um jogo.

Ei! Onde você vai?

Vou dar uma volta sozinho.

Sozinho? Sei...Não acredito.- ela enlaçou os braços no pescoço dele.

Não acredita?- ele pousou as mãos na cintura dela.

Não...

Então vem comigo.

Tudo bem. Mas e o Julien?

Bem...Olha quanta gente aqui, ele nem vai perceber...

Está bem, me convenceu...

E ela se deixou levar. Ele apreciava caminhar por entre as árvores da propriedade. E apreciava ainda mais quando tinha a companhia dela.

N/A

desculpa a demora...eh q eu tô quase entrando em parafuso com a escola...

Eu sei q tô devendo respostas às reviews, mas acho que o tá de mal comigo...não quer abrir as reviews, assim naum dah pra responder!

Mas vlw pra quem mandou review! Vlw mesmo! Nunca imaginei q essa fic fosse fazer tanto sucesso!

Jinhus

G.W.M.


	22. Capítulo 22

**Capítulo 22**

Algo pulava em cima de si. Sem querer abrir os olhos, ele o fez. O fez para deparar-se com um garoto, que ainda pulava sobre ele. Odiava essa mania do menino. Mas hoje, Julien pulava mais insistentemente ainda. Era o aniversário do garoto. E todos os anos era a mesma coisa, mas pior. O garoto estava mais pesado a cada ano

Julien agora sentara-se, olhando-o ansiosamente. Irritado, ele o pegou e o pôs a seu lado da cama. Angel curiosamente não estava ali. Enquanto pensava no que fazia, Julien pôs o rosto a poucos centímetros do seu, um brilho ansioso no olhar. Empurrou o menino para que pudesse se sentar na cama.

Correu os dedos pelo cabelo. Alguns fios caíram novamente por sobre seus olhos. Encarou o menino. O queixo pontudo. O nariz afilado. O porte inconscientemente orgulhoso. Igual a ele. O que o irritava. Já bastava lembrar-se de Lúcio Malfoy ao olhar-se no espelho. O que podia evitar. Mas não podia evitar o menino.

Bom dia pai!

Bom dia Julien. Feliz aniversário.

Nunca chamara Julien de filho. Nunca. Era sempre Julien. Sempre seu irmão. Nunca seu filho. Tolerava, por Angel, que Julien o chamasse de pai.

Onde estava Angel? Ela tivera mais um daqueles pesadelos dos quais acordava extremamente enjoada: Foi até o banheiro. Enquanto erguia a mão para a maçaneta, a porta abriu-se.

Angel saiu abatida do banheiro, os cabelos desgrenhados. No entanto, os olhos castanhos brilhavam.

Outro pesadelo?

Ela apenas assentiu. E o abraçou, enterrando a cabeça no ombro dele. Ele estava ficando preocupado com ela. Mas ela dizia que não havia motivos para se preocupar. Ele a pressionou contra si. Mas logo foi forçado a separar-se dela. Julien enfiara-se no meio deles, abraçando a mãe.

Angel abaixou para ficar da mesma altura do filho.

Feliz aniversário, anjinho!

Ele achou melhor deixar os dois sozinhos. Foi para a cozinha. Pôs-se a olhar pela janela da cozinha, apoiado na bancada da pia, observando a propriedade. Decidiu fazer café. Enquanto levava a água para ferver, o antebraço enrijeceu-se, ao mesmo tempo em que dor começava a estraçalhar seus nervos. A jarra de água caiu no chão, sendo seguida por ele, que caiu de joelhos e em seguida sobre os cotovelos, apoiando a cabeça nas mãos. Ele sentia a carne de seus joelhos e cotovelos sendo cortada pelos cacos de vidro no chão. Mas não se importava. Queria apenas que seu pai o esquecesse. Que o deixasse em paz.

Ouviu ao longe passos leves correndo para a cozinha. Antes que Julien pudesse entrar na cozinha, seguindo sua mãe, ele ouviu a porta batendo e uma chave girando na fechadura. Ele sentia o cheiro de sangue. Sangue diluído em água.

Ele agora sentia apenas os cotovelos e joelhos lacerados pelo vidro, enquanto tentava controlar a respiração. Ele tremia sem perceber. Percebeu apenas quando Angel o ajudou a levantar-se.

Ela fez com ele se sentasse em uma cadeira que ela conjurara. Então, ela voltou-se para o sangue, água e vidro no chão. Com um aceno da varinha, não havia mais nada. Apenas o piso gelado. Então ela ajoelhou-se à sua frente e rasgou a calça que usava, nos joelhos, para que pudesse examiná-los. Com um floreio de sua varinha, ela tirou os cacos que haviam mergulhado em sua pele. Outro floreio e os cortes haviam fechado, sem uma cicatriz sequer. Fez a mesma coisa com os cotovelos. Finalmente, restaurou as roupas rasgadas.

Sentindo-se tonto, ele levantou-se e cambaleou até a pia, amparado por ela. Abrindo a torneira, jogou água gelada em seu rosto, molhando também os cabelos. Fizera isso para retirar o suor frio de seu rosto.

Você está bem?- a voz dela disse baixinho, perto de sua orelha.

Ele apenas assentiu, vagarosamente. Agora ele conseguia ouvir as batidas na porta. As batidas cessaram. Agora, ouvia vozes distantes, rindo.

Ele se esquecera. Os irmãos dela. Ele reprimiu um gemido.

Você consegue ir até o quarto?

Ele assentiu vagarosamente, ainda um pouco tonto.

OK. Então eu vou até a sala e você vai para o quarto. Você só sai de lá quando me convencer de que está realmente bem.

Se não estivesse tão tonto, ele teria rido. Ela abriu a porta da cozinha e voltou à pia, ajudando-o a ir até onde seus caminhos divergiam.

Gina?- uma voz gritou, da sala.

Já vou, Rony!

Ela se foi, caminhando apressada até a sala. Ele foi até o quarto, apoiando-se nas paredes. O corpo doía. O mundo girava. Finalmente alcançou a cama. Jogou-se nela e simplesmente dormiu.

Ao acordar, sentiu-se muito melhor. O mundo não rodava mais. Apenas sentia o antebraço dolorido e levemente fraco. Provavelmente pelo sangue que perdera.

Vestiu uma calça jeans preta e uma camisa cinza grafite, de mangas compridas. A hora do almoço já havia se passado. Pelas vozes altas, os irmãos dela ainda estavam lá. Provavelmente, seus sobrinhos estariam correndo pela propriedade. Pelo que conseguia distinguir, Molly Weasley implicava com a filha caçula, dizendo que estava muito pálida.

Vejam quem resolveu aparecer!- Guilherme Weasley foi solenemente ignorado.

Gina! Você tem se alimentado direito? Parece abatida! Qual é o problema?

Não é problema nenhum, mãe! É só que...

Que o quê?

Molly Weasley ficou sem resposta. Ao vê-lo, ela foi em direção a ele. Ao ser indagado, em um sussurro baixo se estava melhor, ele assentiu.

Com licença, eu vou até a cozinha, almoçar.

Tem almoço?- Rony perguntou, sarcasticamente.

Tem, não tem?- ele voltou-se para ela.

Tem...Mas é que o Julien não queria que o almoço fosse servido antes que você aparecesse.- ela corou.

Bem, eu já apareci. Então vamos almoçar.

Finalmente!

Rony levantou-se e foi até a varanda, onde pôs-se a gritar a plenos pulmões pelas crianças, que logo apareceram.

Julien, ao vê-lo, pulou para seu colo, ofegante e levemente corado pela corrida. Ele quase cambaleou sobre o peso do menino. Pôs o menino rapidamente no chão novamente. Julien olhou para ele, desapontado.

O almoço foi repleto de risadas e brincadeiras. A família dela era bastante barulhenta. Ele divertiu-se enquanto Molly enchia o prato da filha repetidamente, sob os protestos dela. Finalmente, Arthur Weasley decidiu intervir. Ela agradeceu, aliviada, ao pai. Já era a quarta vez que Molly enchia o prato da filha.

oOo

A noite caíra. Ele estava sentado na cama, as costas apoiadas contra a cabeceira, mas levemente inclinado para a frente, as pernas relaxadas. Ele lia os relatórios de seu império em crescimento. Lutava para compreender a letra de Carlinhos Weasley, em um pergaminho levemente queimado nas bordas. Todos os relatórios relativos ao estudo de dragões que ele financiava por toda a Europa chegavam assim.

Ele ouvia a água batendo no piso do banheiro. Angel estava tomando banho. Voltou a concentrar-se nos relatórios. Terminou o de Carlinhos e atirou-o para o chão, em uma pequena pilha que se formara.

O relatório seguinte era o de Guilherme Weasley. Antes de se deixar absorver por ele, recostou-se na cabeceira, esfregando os olhos. A letra de Carlinhos acabava com eles. Era garranchada demais. Algumas vezes, tinha de chamar Angel para que ela lhe dissesse o que estava escrito em alguns trechos.

Inclinando-se novamente para a frente, ele apanhou o relatório de Guilherme. Totalmente absorvido pelo texto leve e descontraído, apesar de ser o que era, ele apenas voltou à realidade quando teve o relatório arrancado de suas mãos e Angel aninhando-se entre suas pernas, pousando as costas em seu peito. Suspirando, ele a abraçou. Ela começou a roçar as unhas por seu antebraço, mais precisamente sobre a mancha negra em sua pele descoberta pela ausência da camisa do pijama.

O que você tem para me contar?- ele perguntou.

Por que você acha que eu tenho algo para te contar?

Porque quando você começa a fazer isso,- ela parou, por um momento, de roçar as unhas em seu antebraço.- é porque você tem algo a me contar.

Bem, a família vai ganhar mais um membro.- ela disse, após alguns minutos de silêncio.

Ao ouvir isso, ele percebeu vagamente, antes de ser arrastado em um turbilhão de pensamentos, que ela cessara os movimentos em seu braço. Mais um Malfoy. E aquele sim seria seu. Não seu irmão. Mas seu filho.

Ao retornar do turbilhão, ele olhou nos olhos castanhos dela, que se virara e sentara sobre os calcanhares. Os olhos dela brilhavam em expectativa. Os lábios entreabertos. Ela era a linda filha do outono. Inclinou-se para frente, mergulhando os dedos no cabelo sedoso dela até atingir a nuca. Então, puxou-a suavemente para si. Sentiu o gosto suave dela enquanto era tragado pelas sensações que somente ela despertava, quando os lábios se encontravam, quando as línguas se roçavam.

Quando quebraram o beijo, ela pousou sua testa delicadamente na dele. Ele começou a brincar com uma mecha do cabelo ruivo e perfumado. Ainda estava recebendo o impacto da informação quando ela quebrou o silêncio.

Alex?

Hm?

Você gostou?

Ele não respondeu. Não com palavras. Apenas beijou-a novamente. Mergulhando novamente em sensações que apenas ela despertava. Ela agora enterrara os dedos em seu cabelo. Adorava quando ela fazia isso. Desviando os lábios, foi até o pescoço dela, afundando o rosto nos cabelos dela. Sendo inebriado pelo perfume que deles emanava.

Ele afastou-se gentil e lentamente. Ela encostou-se ao seu peito. Escorregou na cama, deitando-se, com ela parcialmente em cima dele. Ela já dormia, o rosto mergulhado em seu pescoço. Ele sentia a respiração morna dela em sua nuca. Acomodando-se cuidadosamente, sem desalojá-la, ele dormiu, sentindo o peso morno dela em seu peito.

N/A

voltei! cap fluffy, eu sei, mas aproveitem enquanto podem, a angst ainda volta com tudo, podem esperar!

Milla Malfoy: o Julien tem cinco anos agora, nesse cap. Vou ver se entro mais nu msn. Jinhus

Pat: bom, parte da resposta está no cap em q ele fala com a Gina sobre a Marca, entaum, como ele tah, "preso" nisso, qdo o pai dele fika puto cum ele pq ele naum fez o que tinha q ter feito, ele tem essas crises. Se ficou confuso, eu ainda vou explicar na história, qdo o Lucio aparecer. Jinhus

Mary: oba! leitora nova! q bom q estah gostandu da fic! eu tbm achu dificil escrever assim, naum combina mto comigo, mas toh conseguindo. Jinhus

Mimi Granger: bom, eu pensei em abrir pelo e-mail, mas aih vieram fazer uma pressão suave e nada sutil pra eu sair da internet, entaum...Eu achu q o ff. net naum pos a quebra de página...por issu ficou confuso, mas a segunda parte do cap eh qdo elis jah voltaram da italia. Jinhus

Ana Bya Potter: opa, ingrata naum! agora eu consegui abrir, viu? Q bom q gostou desse cap! Jinhus

miaka: q bom que gosta da fic! fico mto feliz cum issu (eh seriu). Jinhus

G.W.M.


	23. Capítulo 23

**Capítulo 23**

Ele contemplava o céu cinzento de Londres. Os cotovelos apoiados na janela da sala de espera do Saint Mungos. Apenas esperando. Estava alheio ao que acontecia ao seu redor. Julien desistira de chamar sua atenção e sentara-se junto com os tios.

Todos os Weasley estavam ali. Molly e Arthur Weasley. E os cinco irmãos dela. Todos esperando. Todos esperando o nascimento do próximo herdeiro Malfoy. O verdadeiro herdeiro, para ele. Para os outros, o segundo.

Cansando-se de observar o céu, virou-se, apoiando-se na janela e cruzando os braços. Pôs-se a observar o que agora era sua família. Carlinhos brincava com Julien. Rony balançava a perna nervosamente. Guilherme observava Carlinhos e Julien. Os gêmeos tinham uma expressão entediada no rosto. Mas os olhares de ambos demonstravam a expectativa deles. Arthur e Molly conversavam baixinho.

Uma jovem, com o uniforme do hospital, entrou na sala.

Senhor...Malfoy?

Ele não respondeu. Apenas desencostou-se da janela. Foi até ela. Julien saltou do colo de Carlinhos e foi até ele.

Posso ir, papai?

Agora não. Depois.

Seguiu a jovem pelos corredores. Ela o deixou em frente à uma porta. Soltando o ar nervosamente, ele entrou.

Ali estava ela. Recostada na cama. Ela tinha uma aparência cansada, o rosto levemente corado, algumas mechas grudando no rosto. Mas os olhos brilhavam. Ela sorriu.

Ele é igual a você.- ela disse baixinho.

Ele foi até a cama, sentando-se ao lado dela. Puxou-a delicadamente contra si. Ele agora via seu herdeiro. Uma penugem quase prateada cobria a pequena cabeça. Ela lhe estendeu a criança. Ele agora tinha o peso morno de Richard Theodore Weasley-Malfoy nos braços. Theo abriu brevemente os olhos, revelando a prata dos Malfoy. Ele sorriu para ela. Theo agora segurava seu dedo enquanto dormia.

Ele voltou-se para ela. Ela lhe deu um sorriso cansado. Ele inclinou-se para ela e a beijou. Quando se separaram, ele levantou-se, após deixar Theo com ela. Fez com que a poltrona em frente à janela do quarto levitasse até ficar o mais próxima possível da cama. Sentou-se no estofado puído e desbotado. Inclinou-se para frente, acariciando a mão direita dela, que adormecera. Minutos mais tarde, ele também adormecera.

**o O o**

Ele carregava o filho de cinco meses no colo. Angel guiava o filho mais velho, que tinha os olhos vendados, até os fundos da casa. Ela o convencera a dar um cavalo ao garoto. Um pônei, mais precisamente. Theo brincava com mechas de seu cabelo e com seu rosto.

Segurando delicadamente a mão do filho para impedi-lo de puxar seu cabelo, ele seguia todos os outros, enquanto conversava com Gui e Carlinhos.

Antes que pudesse atingir a varanda, ele ouviu o grito surpreso de Julien. Quando chegou à varanda, apoiou-se na porta. Apenas observando. Agora Julien provavelmente insistiria ainda mais para sair a cavalo com ele. E ele não tinha muita certeza se deixaria. Provavelmente não.

As saídas diárias que ele dava com seu garanhão negro eram sempre solitárias. Ele sempre parava em algum lugar da vasta propriedade para pensar. Pensar em seu império em ascensão. Em sua vida. E um garoto eufórico de seis anos não o deixaria aproveitar a solidão em que ele gostava de mergulhar naqueles momentos.

Além disso, o garoto mal começara a aprender a arte da montaria. Ele também duvidava que o pônei que Julien acabara de ganhar atingiria a mesma velocidade que o seu garanhão. Ele deleitava-se com a sensação do vento chicoteando seu rosto, atirando seus cabelos contra sua face ou para trás violentamente que tinha quando disparava com o cavalo em um galope alucinante. Em ouvir apenas o rugido do vento e dos cascos do animal.

Theo puxara seu cabelo. E continuava puxando. Sorriu para o herdeiro enquanto fazia com que ele soltasse o cabelo preso em seus dedinhos. No entanto, minutos mais tarde, Theo agarrara novamente seu cabelo, rindo.

N/A

bem, antes de tudo, eu qria esclarecer um negociu: o Draco cambaleando pra trás e pondo Julien foi pq ele teve uma tontura, achu q naum pus issu...Segundo, a intençaum eh mesmo deixar o julien meio de lado, dps vcs vaum ver pq

Nacilme: infelizmente, o Julien vai ficar meiu de lado, o q ainda via dar mto problema, ainda mais quando tio Lúcio aparecer...Q bom q gostou do cap! Jinhus

Milla Malfoy: vlw! Eu sei, faço de propósito...Jinhus

Miri: o tio Lucius aparece nu próx cap, naum se preocupa, qr dizer, aparecer mesmo, no 25. Jinhus

elithin: q bom q gostou! Jinhus

Chantal: nuss, naum sabia que tinha esse poder, de convencer os outros a escreverem reviews! Qto ao baby, sinto dizer q vai ser menino...mas o proximo eh menina! Jinhus.

Ana Bya Potter: digamos assim, o draco nunca foi mto proximo do Julien, por uma questaum de orgulho...E taih o cap!Jinhus

miaka: calma, deixa a bomba explodir, ela começa a detonar nu cap 25, fica fria, e também, tem mto orgulho ferido nu meio...Jinhus

Mary: a história da marca...leia o 25! Jinhus

Ronnie Wheezy: oi sumida! eh, eu sei, mas calma que vai melhorar (achu). Jinhus

Pequena Kah: esse sim, vai ser querido pelo draco...Jinhus

Laura Black Malfoy: possu entrar pro movimentu? podi dexar, eu num vo parar essa, alias, achu q tah terminandu...Jinhus

Mimi Granger: naum q ele vah ignorar totalmente, mas vai deixar meio de lado, sabe? Eh a mm coisa quando nasce um irmaum mais novo, mas nu caso eh mais acentuado. Jinhus

G.W.M.

Feliz Páscoa!


	24. Capítulo 24

**Capítulo 24**

Os anos haviam passado rápido demais. Esse foi seu pensamento ao ser acordado pelo choro de Eilan Catherine Weasley-Malfoy, sua filha mais nova.

Cath, como era chamada, tinha os olhos prateados, os cabelos dourados, em uma mescla perfeita de loiro platinado e ruivo e os traços delicados de Angel.

Julien completara dez anos seis meses antes. Theo estava prestes a completar seis anos e Cath tinha quase oito meses.

Bicadas se fizeram ouvir na janela do quarto. Levantou-se logo após Angel, que fora ver a filha. Ele foi até a janela, onde uma coruja o aguardava para lhe entregar o jornal. Pôs as moedas prateadas na bolsa de couro atada à pata da ave, que logo levantou vôo.

Angel levara Cath para a cama e agora brincava com ela. Ele voltou para a cama, ainda entorpecido de sono e abriu o jornal. A manchete em letras garrafais na primeira página d'O Profeta Diário dispersou seu sono assim que foi lida. Ele levantou-se impetuosamente, enchendo-se de fúria e ódio. Lutou para recuperar o controle ao ouvir o grito assustado de Angel e o choro de Cath quando a vidraça da janela se espatifou.

Ainda lutando para acalmar-se, ele apoiou-se na parede e deixou-se escorregar para o chão. Finalmente Lúcio Edward Malfoy decidira agir. Ele sentira que não demoraria mais muito. Afinal de contas, Lúcio estivera remoendo seu desprezo por ele, Draco Alexander Malfoy, muito mais freqüentemente nos últimos dias. Agora só lhe restava esperar para ver o que Lúcio faria.

Abrindo novamente o jornal, deparou-se com uma foto. Uma foto de Lúcio. Os cabelos loiros platinados desgrenhados e cheios de sujeira. Mas o que mais o enfurecia eram os olhos. Aquele brilho insano que esperara nunca mais ver.

Sentindo-se inundar novamente de fúria, ele levantou-se e saiu do quarto, deixando o jornal no chão.

Minutos mais tarde, ele disparava com o garanhão negro pela propriedade, em um galope alucinante. Ele lutava para sentir apenas o vento chicoteando seu cabelo e para ouvir apenas as batidas ritmadas dos cascos do cavalo e o vento rugindo ao seu redor.

Ele guiava o cavalo para o mar cinzento da Cornualha. Fez com que o cavalo galopasse na orla marítima, sentindo o cheiro de sal, a maresia grudando em sua pele. Subiu em meio galope o caminho rochoso que ligava o mar ao resto da propriedade. Atiçou o cavalo novamente, fazendo com que o animal saltasse os obstáculos. Finalmente atingiu o descampado que lhe servia de refúgio.

Puxando brusca e violentamente as rédeas, fazendo com que o cavalo empinasse alto e então parando, ele desceu do cavalo. O capim alto atingia os seus joelhos. Caminhou em meio ao capim alto, puxando o cavalo até chegar na faia localizada no lado oposto do pequeno vale. Uma árvore que se erguia, altaneira, solitária e orgulhosa em meio ao nada.

Soltou o cavalo, que se afastou alguns metros e sentou-se sob a sombra da árvore, apoiando-se nela. Observando o negro de seu garanhão contrastando com o verde pálido ao redor.

Tudo o que ele queria era deixar a fúria e o ódio o implodirem por dentro. Mas não podia. Tinha que esperar. Esperar até que a hora do confronto com seu inferno chegasse. Não sabia quando. Nem onde. Sabia apenas uma coisa: não se deixaria arrastar novamente.

Para sufocar a fúria e o ódio, pensou nos últimos anos. Em Théo. E em Cath. Seus dois herdeiros. Em Angel. O anjo que, ao cair, o resgatara. Apenas deixava as memórias daqueles anos felizes o inundarem. As memórias eram como um bálsamo para ele.

Mas outras memórias insistiam em tentar subjugá-lo. Uma afiada pedra verde engastada em um anel de prata o atingindo em uma bofetada em meio à penumbra. Olhos de prata na escuridão. Duelos onde sua vida estivera em jogo.

Angustiado, correu os dedos pelos cabelos, apertando a cabeça, como se isso fosse impedir as memórias.

Inconscientemente, ele escorregara para o chão. Agora ele olhava o céu através das folhas da árvore. Fechou os olhos, ainda com os dedos enterrados no cabelo, tentando interromper o fluxo de lembranças amargas.

Conseguira. Após horas, ele jazia no chão, apenas contemplando o céu, onde uma tempestade se armava. Um dos poucos elfos domésticos que possuía materializou-se com um estalo a seu lado.

Ele ergueu a cabeça. O elfo torcia nervosamente o pedaço de pano que o cobria. Ele apenas esperou, enquanto o elfo hesitava em falar. Acima de sua cabeça, o céu tornava-se cada vez mais negro.

O...O...Menino...Malfoy...- ele sentou-se, preocupado.

Theo?

N...Não...- o elfo gaguejava.

Quem então?

O...O menino Julien, mestre...

Que que tem ele?

Ele...ele...sumiu...

Aquele maldito! Ele se sentou. O inferno se manifestara. O belo garanhão estava a pouco passos. Ele disse rispidamente ao elfo que voltasse para a cozinha antes de montar o cavalo, que agora pateava nervosamente o chão.

Atiçando o cavalo, fez com que o animal disparasse em um galope desenfreado. O maldito ia usar Julien para atingi-lo. Provavelmente porque achava que Julien era seu filho mais velho. Ele reprimiu uma gargalhada insana. E quem seria atingido não seria ele, mas sim Lúcio.

Seus pensamentos se voltaram para Angel. Ela devia estar ensandecida pelo sumiço do filho. Com isso em mente, ele inclinou-se sobre o cavalo, fazendo com que o animal aumentasse a velocidade.

A tempestade começara a uivar ao seu redor. Os pingos de chuva fustigavam seu rosto e ensopavam seus cabelos. Os relâmpagos que riscavam o céu e os trovões faziam com que o cavalo se sobressaltasse e continuasse a correr.

Ao atingir a casa, saltou do cavalo, mergulhando as botas na lama e chapinhando até o interior. Adentrou a casa, não se importando com as manchas de lama que deixava no chão ou com a água que escorria dele para o chão.

Encontrou quem estava procurando. Ao vê-lo, Angel atirou-se contra ele, as mãos espalmadas contra seu peito, soluçando. Ele a envolveu com força, esquecendo que estava ensopado, enlameado e com frio. Ela afundara a cabeça contra seu ombro e agora agarrava o suéter ensopado que ele vestia.

Ela ergueu a cabeça. Ele segurou o rosto dela, enxugando as lágrimas que escorriam pelo rosto delicado.

Eu o quero de volta, Alex...- ela pediu. Uma lágrima fugiu de seus olhos castanhos.

Eu o trarei de volta.

Promete?- ela o olhava, o desespero em seu olhar.

Eu juro.

Ele então percebeu que tremia de frio. Ela voltara a afundar a cabeça em seu ombro, quase em seu pescoço. Com um movimento, ele fez com que ela passasse as pernas em torno de si. Com ela no colo, foi até o quarto. Deixou-a delicadamente na cama. Sob o olhar dela, ele secou suas roupas com a varinha. Então, foi até o closet e apanhou sua capa, jogando-a sobre os ombros.

Beijou-a, apenas um roçar de lábios, como despedida, e endireitou-se. Sabendo que estava prestes a enfrentar o que o atormentara durante de anos, ele se foi com um estalo.

N/A

voltei! E sim! Tio Lúcio voltou! Mas não se preocupem, não se preocupem! Só uma pessoa vai se dar mal.

Falando em preocupação, queria pedir para vcs não se preocuparem com o Julien, vai terminar bem pra todo mundo (todo mundo mesmo!) a fic, o que significa (olha o q vcs fizeram! Tô entregando parte do final!) que o Draco vai deixar de isolar o Julien depois que...Ah, chega! o resto, vcs lêem, tah?

Bem, como todas as reviews expressavam basicamente a mesma coisa (revolta com relaçaum ao Julien) e como jah foi explicado parte do rolo acima, eu, excepcionalmente, naum vou responder review por review, OK?

Obrigada para todos que mandaram reviews! Todos mesmo!

Jinhus

G.W.M.


	25. Capítulo 25

**Capítulo 25**

Ergueu o rosto contra a tempestade. À sua frente, uma forma negra contra o céu, estava, mergulhada em decadência, o que um dia fora a Mansão Malfoy.

O que um dia fora um jardim bem cuidado, embora sombrio, agora não passava de mato e ervas daninhas. Ele forçou todas as memórias de instintos e feitiços do que agora apenas parecia um pesadelo negro e distante a voltarem à tona.

Segurando firmemente a varinha com a mão esquerda e sentindo o ódio avolumar-se dentro de si, ele entrou cautelosamente na propriedade. Ele sentia os feitiços de proteção cedendo ao seu redor, enquanto avançava. O Ministério nem se dera ao trabalho de tentar remover esses feitiços.

Alcançou as pesadas portas maciças de carvalho. Ficando a alguns metros de distância, abriu-as com um feitiço. As pesadas portas abriram-se lentamente, com rangidos ecoando nas paredes do saguão.

Ele entrou pé ante pé no saguão empoeirado. Ali havia apenas os móveis cobertos de pó e teias de aranhas. Os ornamentos e os quadros haviam sido levados pelo Ministério.

Estava ficando tenso. O ar empoeirado e denso fazia com que todos os instintos que ele reavivara se alarmassem. Ele caminhava pelos corredores, a varinha erguida, ouvindo atentamente. Parava por instantes em cada porta, mas ele ouvia apenas o silêncio.

Ele pôs-se a andar ainda mais cautelosamente ao se aproximar de uma porta que deixava escapar uma névoa tênue e prateada por suas frestas. Ele ouviu gritos que pareciam ecoar através dos anos. E soluços que escapavam agora. Com um feitiço, escancarou a porta.

Ao perceber o que acontecia ali dentro, arrependeu-se. mas já era tarde demais. A sala repleta de lembranças já o arrastava para dentro da lembrança escolhida por seu dono.

À sua frente, ele via estarrecido uma cena que acontecera havia mais de uma década. Uma masmorra. Uma jovem ruiva. Angel. E cabelos platinados, limpos e brilhantes. Lúcio Malfoy. Á sua frente, ele via a cena que apenas ouvira. E que ainda fazia com que Angel acordasse soluçando.

Um soluço fez com que ele olhasse para olhasse para o lado.

"Não...Mãe..." Julien soluçava em desespero, encolhido contra a parede.

Ergueu os olhos, antecipando o que veria. E viu. Lúcio Malfoy, encostado em uma parede. Os cabelos sujos e desgrenhados. Um sorriso dançava em seu rosto iluminado pela obsessão, como se apreciasse a cena à sua frente e os soluços do garoto.

_"Finite Incantatem!"_

A sala voltou a ser o que era. Uma sala com paredes de pedra. Uma sala que ele freqüentara o suficiente para odiar. Ao ter sua diversão interrompida, Lúcio desencostou-se da parede e olhou ao redor.

"Mas que diabos...Ah...Draco..."

O sorriso escarninho de Lúcio fez com que a fúria voltasse. Mas ainda não era a hora de se deixar explodir.

"Serviço bem feito, não?" Lúcio desdenhou.

"Cale a boca."

"Tsc, tsc...Onde foi parar a educação que te dei? Mas, admita, pegar o pivete aqui para atraí-lo até aqui foi uma boa idéia, não? Afinal, seria mais do que óbvio que você viria resgatá-lo."

Ele achou melhor apenas ouvir. Depois contra-atacaria.

"E então eu poderia tentar colocar algum juízo nessa sua cabeça oca e fazer você ver que o melhor a fazer é continuar com os projetos do Mestre. Você sabe, purificar a sociedade, apenas sangue-puros. Não é algo que vale a pena lutar?"

"Claro, especialmente se o mentor dessa idéia ridícula não tivesse sido um mestiço."ele desdenhou.

"Não diga bobagens! Mas é uma causa nobre, não, Draco? Afinal, essa marca que você tem no braço é símbolo de quê?"

"Da pior coisa que aconteceu comigo?"

"Bem, pelo menos continua insolente. Senão, já acharia que aquela amante de trouxas da Weasley virou sua cabeça. Mas você não permitiria isso, não? Pelo menos não é uma sangue-ruim. Mas é visível a supremacia do sangue Malfoy. Veja o pivete. Não é um Malfoy? Pena que tenha o sangue Weasley também...Mas isso pode ser facilmente remediado. Basta matar o pivete, não fará falta a ninguém, e então podemos achar alguma jovem de alguma rica família puro-sangue."

"E a outra opção seria...?"

"Não há outra opção. A menos que você queira continuar essa sua farsa de traição. Mas isso não pode durar para sempre."

"Quando você vai entender que não há traição nenhuma?"

"Como não há traição? É claro que h�! Você era quem devia reavivar nossa filosofia brilhante. E você fez isso? Não diga nada. Deixe que eu responda: NÃO, você não fez isso! Me deixou naquele maldito hospital durante mais de dez anos quando eu deveria ter passado no máximo um ano!"

"Bem, é exatamente onde você deveria estar: um manicômio!"

"Inferno, Draco! Você não entende? Foi apenas teatro! Foi apenas para que eu não fosse entregue aos dementadores!"

"Teria sido melhor. Para toda a sociedade bruxa."

"A sociedade bruxa iria nos agradecer!"

"A parte que sobrevivesse, talvez. Mas eu duvido muito."

"Pai..." Julien disse, em uma voz estrangulada.

"Cale a boca!"

Lúcio avançou para cima do garoto encolhido no chão, empunhando uma varinha de origem desconhecida. A tormenta ainda rugia. Ele interpôs-se entre o irmão e o pai.

"Saia da frente!"

"Não."

"Ora, vamos! Deixe de ser um estúpido! Não me lembro de você ser tão sentimental!"

"Talvez porque você não me conhecesse como filho e sim apenas como uma forma de ganhar poder."

"Não me diga que você não sabia!"

"Sabia. Claro que sabia!E mesmo assim tentava atingir seus níveis doentios de perfeição! E nunca consegui! Todas as vezes, você me trazia para essa maldita sala e me enchia de maldições. Maldições de cortes. De dor. E enquanto isso, Narcisa simplesmente se embebedava em vinho!"

Ao trazer todas as lembranças que afogara à tona, a fúria o tomava cada vez mais. A atmosfera na sala vibrava, tamanha sua fúria e ódio daquele que estava à sua frente.

"Aliás, isso me intrigou. Esse pivete não fez uma magia sequer. Por que ele não tem tanta magia quanto você? Deveria ter, tem o sangue Malfoy e Black...Não creio que o sangue Weasley seja podre o suficiente para eliminar a nobreza do seu sangue...De nosso sangue..."

"Não te interessa!"

"Talvez por que ele seja um bastardo? Talvez ele pareça um Malfoy por coincidência? Você é um imbecil mesmo. Aceitar um bastardo em sua casa! Duvido que você saiba quem é o pai dele. Talvez seja um sangue-ruim! Ou um trouxa!"

"Cale a boca!" Ele finalmente explodia, assim como a tempestade lá fora. "Você quer saber por que ele é tão parecido com um Malfoy?"

"Seria interessante..."

"Você tem razão! Ele é um bastardo! E é um bastardo seu! Ele não é meu filho! É meu irmão!" Ele gritava, externando toda a sua fúria. O ar ao seu redor vibrava cada vez mais intensamente. "E pensar que você, Lúcio Malfoy, tão orgulhoso e arrogante fosse ter um filho com uma Weasley! Você me culpa, mas eu apenas fiz o que você fez! Com uma diferença: eu não a obriguei a nada!"

Uma pedra verde cintilou em sua direção. Verde e prata cintilando. Lúcio Malfoy ainda possuía aquele maldito anel. Novamente aquela pedra verde o atingira em uma bofetada. Um filete de sangue escorria ao longo do corte. Ele ouviu Julien resfolegar assustado.

Instantes depois, a esmeralda explodia em pedaços pequenos, os estilhaços atingindo-o e a Lúcio Malfoy. Enquanto Lúcio se recuperava do impacto dos estilhaços, ele enviou o irmão, com um feitiço, de volta para os braços da mãe. Acenando a varinha, ele retirou os estilhaços cravados em seu corpo, sentindo o sangue aflorar à superfície nos cortes deixados pelos estilhaços.

Enquanto esperava Lúcio se recompor dos estilhaços, ele o observou. Lúcio Malfoy envelhecera. Agora tinha cerca de sessenta anos. Lúcio ainda possuía os mesmo traços pontudos, mas agora seu rosto possuía rugas.

"Maldito! Enlouqueceu?" Lúcio praguejava.

"Não. Acho que quem enlouqueceu aqui foi você."

Lúcio, em um salto, jogou-o contra uma das paredes de pedra, as mãos encardidas fechando-se ao redor de seu pescoço.

"Solte-me."

"Só depois que te matar!"

"Solte-me."

"Não!"

"Tem certeza?"

No instante seguinte, Lúcio era arremessado contra a parede oposta. A varinha do Malfoy mais velho estava largada no chão. Ele inclinou-se e pegou o objeto, enquanto o outro o olhava. Jogou a varinha para Lúcio e apanhou a sua.

Esperou até que o outro se erguesse relutantemente do chão. Mas a relutância foi substituída por determinação. Não conseguindo conter uma careta de dor, Lúcio assumiu a posição de combate.

No entanto, o Malfoy mais velho não jogaria limpo. Ele quase podia ver a raiva e o ressentimento que Lúcio alimentara durante anos se erguendo. E então dor. Ele mal conseguia se manter de pé. Um feitiço veio sibilando em sua direção. Ele girou, evitando o feitiço. Sabia que se caísse no chão não se levantaria. Girou novamente, instintivamente, fugindo de outro feitiço.

Lúcio gargalhava, a mesma gargalhada áspera de anos antes. A mesma gargalhada maliciosa que deixava escapar quando ele ruía finalmente após horas de duelos ou punições. Ao ouvir novamente a gargalhada que o acuara durante aqueles anos, ele sentiu a fúria avolumando-se dentro de si. E o ódio.

Ele agora só sentia ódio e fúria. A dor estava em algum lugar distante. Ele quase ouvia a apreensão em que Lúcio mergulhara. Os feitiços haviam cessado. Agora o Malfoy mais velho concentrava-se apenas no ressentimento, para tentar controlar o herdeiro através da dor como fizera um dia.

O ar na sala começara a vibrar. Ele estava perdendo o controle de sua magia. Mas por que ainda lutava para mantê-lo? Finalmente deixou a magia se esvair. Com um estampido, ela emanou dele.

Com um rugido que se transformou em um uivo, Lúcio Edward Malfoy desmoronou no chão. Morto. O teto da sala começou a ruir. Exausto, ele apenas desaparatou. Para qualquer lugar em sua propriedade. Longe dali.

N/A

pronto! A bomba explodiu! Mas fiquem calmas, no próximo cap tudo se resolve! Eu tô estourando meu tempo na Internet então não vai dar para responder às reviews...

Mas fica meu "Valeu!" pelas reviews!

Jinhus

G.W.M.


	26. Capítulo 26

**Capítulo 26**

Ele desabou pesadamente, de costas, com um estrondo, sobre a mesa de madeira maciça que havia no jardim de sua propriedade. Aparatara no ar. E despencara de costas até a mesa.

Ele sentia frio. No entanto, uma brisa morna agitava quase que imperceptivelmente seus cabelos. Os ferimentos deixados pelos estilhaços ainda sangravam.Ele sentia o calor de seu sangue se esvaindo. Escorregava para a escuridão. A última coisa que viu foi uma brecha estrelada em meio às nuvens que se afastavam.

* * *

Algo roçava levemente seu rosto. A luz feria seus olhos fechados. O que roçava seu rosto se afastara. Ele agora sentia dedos cálidos e delicados correndo por seu peito e abdômen. Algo era retirado e depois recolocado onde os dedos corriam.

Ele abriu os olhos. Piscou várias vezes tentando acostumar-se com a luz. Estava recostado, as costas apoiadas em uma pilha baixa de travesseiros. Estava apenas de calça, coberto pelos lençóis até a cintura. Observou Angel correndo os dedos por seu peito, trocando curativos. Foi quase que hipnotizado pelos dedos ágeis e irrequietos.

A posição em que se encontrava tornou-se desconfortável. Sentindo-se dolorido, ele mudou levemente de posição, ajeitando-se nos travesseiros.

Fechou os olhos, absorvendo a dor que se irradiara quando se ajeitara. Sentiu que ela se movia rapidamente sobre a cama. Ao abrir os olhos, deparou-se com olhos castanhos que brilhavam em expectativa. O rosto dela estava próximo ao seu.

Então o que acontecera o atingiu como uma bofetada. Julien soluçando no chão. Lúcio Malfoy tentando estrangulá-lo. O que Lúcio lhe dissera. E quando a verdade sufocada por anos veio à tona, atingindo a Julien também.

Ele ergueu a cabeça, unindo seus lábios aos dela. Beijou-a com sofreguidão. Durante o beijo, ele deitou-se novamente sobre a pilha de travesseiros, trazendo-a consigo. Suas lembranças se dissolviam em meio às sensações despertadas por ela.

Ao se separarem, ela baixou o olhar rapidamente. Ela praguejou baixinho. Ele também baixou o olhar. Entendeu porque ela praguejara. Alguns dos curativos se tingiam de vermelho. Ela trocou-os novamente. Passou uma poção nos ferimentos, cessando a hemorragia e os cobriu novamente.

O que exatamente causou esses ferimentos?- ela indagou.

Uma esmeralda em um anel de prata.

Como assim? Ele te bateu?

Sim e não.

Se você puder ser mais claro eu agradeço.

Só uma vez. Uma bofetada. E então aquela maldita esmeralda se estilhaçou.

Mas...

Agora não. Por favor. Agora eu só quero esquecer.

Ela corria os dedos ao longo de onde estivera o corte. Havia apenas um traço quase imperceptível agora. Em cima do traço que outra bofetada causara, anos antes, em um quarto mergulhado em penumbra.

E você acha que eu não? Você acha que eu não quero esquecer quando ouvi aquele estrondo e te achei em cima da mesa, gelado como um cadáver, com as roupas empapadas de sangue?

Ela agora chorava. Ele a puxou contra seu peito, afagando os cabelos cor de outono.

O que aconteceu?- ela soluçou contra seu peito.- Quando ouvi o Julien batendo a porta do quarto dele eu achei que tivesse te perdido.

Ele ergueu o rosto dela, fazendo que ele pudesse vê-la. Com o polegar, enxugou as lágrimas que deslizavam pelo rosto dela.

Ele sabe.- ele suspirou.

Sabe?- ela o olhou, sem querer acreditar.- Como?

Ele viu. E eu também.

Onde? Como?

Não importa. Como ele está?

No quarto. Não sai mais de lá.

Ela sentou-se. Ele percebeu o quão abatida ela estava.

Durma um pouco.

Ela aceitou, relutante, aninhando-se contra ele, evitando os curativos. Em minutos, ela dormia profundamente. Ele ficou ali por algum tempo, sentindo-se aquecido pelo calor sublime que emanava do corpo dela.

O que diabos fizera com Julien? O confronto com Lúcio agora o fazia refletir. Simplesmente o desprezara em favor de Theo. E tudo para proteger a si mesmo. Essa percepção agora ecoava em seus pensamentos.

Decidiu ir falar com o garoto. Tentar explicar o que fizera com ele todos esses anos. Ignorando as pontadas de dor ele saiu da cama, desvencilhando-se de Angel. Apanhou seu penhoar de seda negra e o vestiu, sobre a calça também de seda negra de seu pijama. Amarrou-o frouxamente. Saiu silenciosamente do quarto, como uma sombra.

Estava agora em frente à porta de Julien. Fechada. Ele nem sequer bateu. Sabia que não haveria resposta. A cena lhe parecia familiar. Mas ele agora a via de outra perspectiva.

O quarto estava mergulhado em penumbra. Julien estava deitado na cama, fitando o teto. No entanto, o brilho em seu olhar não beirava a insanidade. Beirava as lágrimas. O ar estava pesado e abafado.

Ele sentou-se na poltrona que havia próximo à janela, os ferimentos novamente doendo. Não sabia como começar.

Por quê?- Julien quebrara o silêncio.

Porquê? Não sei.

Você sabia?- havia um tom de acusação na voz dele.

Sabia do quê? Do que aconteceu com sua mãe? Sabia. Mas só fiquei sabendo quando não havia mais o que fazer. E tive minha cota de remorso.

Por quê?

Eu ficava pensando, e se eu tivesse feito alguma coisa? E se tivesse tirado-a de lá? Mas não fiz. E tive que aceitar isso. Mas quando a encontrei em Londres, eu fiz. O que não diminuiu a minha sensação de culpa. E ela me tirou de onde eu estava.

Onde você estava?

Em um inferno. Um inferno que só terminou quando Lúcio o pegou. E agora Lúcio está morto. Agora só restam as lembranças.

E o que isso tem a ver comigo?

Tudo. Você, justamente você, me lembrava de tudo o que eu queria enterrar. Eu olhava para você e via Lúcio. E via o que ele fizera comigo. Então, decidi ir pelo caminho mais fácil. Te evitar. E não deu certo.

O que foi que ele te fez?

Não me faça te contar.

Por favor. Eu preciso saber. Quero, preciso, entender.

O que você quer saber?

Tudo. Quem são os Malfoy?

Os Malfoy? Uma família que preza acima de tudo o sangue puro, dinheiro e poder. Uma família onde os que amam são fracos, inúteis. Uma das famílias mais influentes no Ministério da Magia e no círculo dos seguidores de Voldemort.

Voldemort?

É. Um bruxo mestiço que, ironicamente, queria eliminar os mestiços e os nascidos trouxas, chamados de sangue ruim.

Ele me chamou de sangue ruim. Eu não sou um, sou?

Não. Mas o sangue de alguém não importa. As origens não importam. O que importa é o que esse alguém é.

Você falou de uma tal de Narcisa...

Minha mãe. Mas eu não a considerava como sendo minha mãe. Narcisa Malfoy. Era esse o nome dela. Mas quando solteira, ela era uma Black. E então em mais um jogo de poder, ela se tornou uma Malfoy. E eu fazia parte desse jogo.

Como assim?

Bem, Voldemort parece que achava que o sangue dos Black e o dos Malfoy eram fracos isoladamente, mas com grande potencial se unidos. Então foi simples. Casou Narcisa Black com Lúcio Malfoy e exigiu que eles tivessem um herdeiro.

Você?

É. E Voldemort acreditava que o herdeiro do sangue Black e do sangue Malfoy, teria mais poder mágico, além de um sangue extremamente puro. E, para meu azar, era verdade. E então me tornei o sucessor de Voldemort. Mas eu não queria. E, mesmo assim, por algum motivo que até hoje não descobri, eu tentava fazer com que Lúcio se sentisse orgulhoso. Mas nunca conseguia. E ele sempre me levava para a mesma sala que você conheceu e me punia ali. Nunca entendi por que. Quando entrei em Hogwarts, já começara a ser introduzido em Magia Negra. Em Hogwarts, como era de se esperar, fui para a Sonserina.

Sonserina?

Uma das quatro casas de Hogwarts. Elas são Grifinória, Sonserina, Corvinal e Lufa Lufa. Sua mãe foi uma grifinória. E eu era conhecido como o Príncipe da Sonserina. Mas eu detestava isso. Todos em Hogwarts não me viam pelo que eu era, e sim pelo sobrenome. Aos dezessete anos, fui marcado.

Marcado?

Ele não respondeu. Em vez de responder, ele subiu a manga do penhoar, revelando a Marca.

Todos os seguidores de Voldemort tinham essa marca. No entanto, quando ele foi destruído, as outras se apagaram. Menos a minha. Porque era meu dever continuar com o que Voldemort começara. Mas eu não fiz isso. Finalmente me recusei a cumprir o que outros haviam estabelecido.

Por que você não fez isso antes?

Não havia uma razão. Não havia ninguém que me motivasse a lutar contra isso. E então me deixei levar. Foram oito anos assim. Até que encontrei sua mãe em Londres. E ela me fez ver o outro lado da vida. E pensar que eu a ofendia sempre que podia...A ela e ao irmão dela.

Por quê?

Porque era assim. Havia simplesmente ódio e desprezo entre os Malfoy e os Weasley. Mas só descobri que sua mãe era uma Weasley muito mais tarde. E então, eu já havia caído por ela. Assim como ela caiu. Mesmo sabendo quem eu era, ela me ajudou. Ela já havia caído antes. Ela caiu quando Lúcio a aprisionou. E eu caí quando a conheci. Eu caí de meu inferno para a Terra. Ela caiu do paraíso para a Terra. Na última batalha Voldemort foi destruído e os seus seguidores condenados sem julgamento, com exceção de Lúcio. Lúcio foi para o Saint Mungus graças à encenação de loucura. E ele nunca me deixou em paz. Me acusando silenciosamente de traição, ele continuava me trazendo dor. Quando ele me acusava de traidor, a Marca se manifestava. Era como uma tentativa de voltar a me controlar. Que foi o que aconteceu quando fui atrás de você.

Eu tive tanto medo...- Julien agora libertara as lágrimas, que escorriam por seu rosto.

Não há problema em sentir medo. Não é sinal de fraqueza. Você não é fraco por ter visto o que viu naquela sala. Você se tornará fraco se se deixar tomar pelo que viu. Eu é que fui fraco. Fraco por ter apenas evitado em vez de enfrentar.

E se eu fosse mais parecido com a minha mãe? Teria sido diferente?

Provavelmente sim. E é exatamente isso o que me atormenta.- ele agora enterrara os dedos nos cabelos.

A partir de agora será diferente?

Você me ajudará?

Ajudarei. Você me deixará sair a cavalo com você?- a voz de Julien adquirira um tom infantil.

Não. Eu preciso desses momentos de solidão. Preciso ficar sozinho às vezes.

Tudo bem.- agora Julien tinha um ar desapontado.

Mas o resto será diferente. Eu prometo que vou tentar. Mas você terá de esquecer tudo o que aconteceu antes. Você acha que consegue?

Consigo.- Julien agora enxugava as lágrimas e tinha um ar confiante.

Você é um grifinório, sabia?

Sabia. Mamãe sempre me diz isso.- Julien sorriu.

Ele recostara-se contra a poltrona. Quando deu por si, Julien o abraçava. O garoto o soltou, permanecendo sentado sobre seus joelhos.

Só mais uma pergunta. Por que seu pai o chamou de Draco?

Porque esse é meu nome.

Mas mamãe não te chama assim. Ela te chama de Alex.

Esse é meu segundo nome. Meu nome inteiro é Draco Alexander Malfoy.

E por que meus tios chamam ela de Gina?

Porque o primeiro nome dela é Virginia Angélica Weasley. Eu a chamo de Angel, porque é o que ela é para mim. Um anjo. Mas os irmãos dela a chamam de Gina porque é o apelido de Virginia.

Alex!

Bem, acho que sua mãe acordou. Lá vem sermão...

Alex! Ficou doido de vez? Olha só! Está sangrando de novo! Vou ter que trocar tudo de novo...

Sinceramente? Eu não me importo... – Julien já saíra de seus joelhos.

Ele levantou-se. Voltou ao quarto. Se sentia aliviado. Angel o seguia, suspirando irritada. No entanto, não deixou que ela trocasse os curativos imediatamente. Disse a ela que precisava tomar uma ducha. Teve de insistir muito para que ela deixasse.

Agora ele sentia a água batendo em suas costas doloridas pelo tempo que passara deitado. Num primeiro momento, a água ficara vermelha de sangue, mas os ferimentos haviam cessado sua hemorragia.

Começaria de novo com Julien. E isso o motivava a esquecer o que acontecera antes. E ele esqueceria.

N/A

pronto! Deu pra me redimir? Se naum deu, eu me mato! Naum vai dar pra responder as reviews pq eu realmente to sem tempo...Toh atulaizando tudo, ateh a QAC, entaum...

Jinhus

G.W.M.


	27. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

O Beco Diagonal fervilhava com a multidão. Ele conduzia Julien pela rua com uma mão enluvada no ombro do garoto, impedindo-o de ser arrastado pela multidão. O outono inglês daquele ano estava excepcionalmente frio.

Julien olhava fascinado para as vitrines. O garoto nunca fora ao Beco Diagonal antes. E agora estava lá, comprando seus materiais para seu primeiro ano na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria Hogwarts.

Ele suspirou enquanto o irmão experimentava outra varinha. Tentava adivinhar qual seria o próximo estrago que o garoto faria. No entanto, uma chuva de faíscas irrompeu da ponta da varinha.

Ao saírem da loja Olivaras, era a vez da loja de Madame Malkin. Olhou para a rua enquanto o garoto experimentava vestes e mais vestes. Não gostava de estar entre a multidão. Sentia-se sufocado. Mas gostava de observá-la. As formas e cores eram interessantes. Algumas vezes se perguntava qual era a história de alguém que se destacasse em meio à massa de pessoas.

Fitou o pergaminho à sua frente. Ainda havia muito a ser comprado. Tudo o que queria era voltar para sua casa. Mas ao pensar na pilha de relatórios a ser lida, ele decidiu protelar a volta o mais que conseguisse. No entanto, outra coisa o impelia a voltar o mais depressa possível: as pessoas que haviam ficado lá.

"Hei! Pensando em quê?"

"No prejuízo que você está me dando."

"Muito engraçado. Terminei. Agora só falta pagar."

"Não disse?"

Às suas costas, ele ouviu a risada de Julien. Ele se sentiu contagiado pela alegria do garoto. Baixou a cabeça para contar os galeões, sorrindo levemente. O garoto tinha uma alegria contagiante. Como a da mãe.

O trem vermelho apitava insistentemente. Ele sorriu ao ver Cath, em seu colo, tampando os ouvidos. Theo apenas fazia uma careta para o estardalhaço que se fazia ouvir na estação. Angel era parte desse estardalhaço. Ela passava milhares de instruções para Julien, que o olhava, implorando para que ele fizesse com que a mãe o deixasse em paz.

"Angel! Deixe-o ir! O trem já está saindo!" Ele decidiu interceder pelo irmão.

A esposa voltou-se para ele. Aproveitando a oportunidade. Julien esgueirou-se rapidamente para o interior do trem. O trem começou a movimentar-se. Ouvindo o protesto dos eixos dos vagões, ela virou-se rapidamente para o trem apenas para ver o aceno que Julien lhes dava.

Cath e Theo acenavam para o garoto. Finalmente o trem sumiu de vista. Ela virou-se, ligeiramente irritada, para ele.

"Você podia ao menos ter me deixado terminar!"

"Não, não podia. Qualquer coisa você manda uma coruja para ele ou ele te manda uma. Não se preocupe. Ele é um grifinório. Eu sei disso, você sabe disso. E você sabe como os grifinórios são apegados às regras."

"Mas e se ele for para a Sonserina?"

"Ele não irá para a Sonserina."

"Quem garante?"

"Eu. Está bem assim? Podemos ir para casa agora?"

"Podemos." ela suspirou.

Com Cath no braço esquerdo, ele passou o braço direito pelos ombros dela enquanto rumavam para o ponto de chaves de portal.

Dali a alguns anos, seria a vez de Theo. Theo seria da Sonserina. E ele tinha fortes suspeitas de que Cath também.

Mas por agora, ele tinha que se preocupar com a pilha de relatórios que o esperava em seu escritório.

N/A

terminei!

Soi: bem, eu decidi fazer um epílogo...espero q goste. Jinhus

Dark Bride: taí o último cap. QAC eh a minha otra fic, Quando os Anjos Caem, eh a mm história, mas do POV da Gina. Jinhus

Ana Bya Potter: tah, me convenceu, na próxima D/G que eu escrever vai ser Draco. E sim, Julien é um grifinório...Jinhus

miaka: q bom q deu pra me redimir! Jinhus

Nacilme: q bom q vc gostou! Jinhus

Lele: q bom q gostou! Infelizmente, a fic fica por aki, mas tem outras quatro, dah uma olhadinha no meu profile e vê se tem alguma q t agrade! Jinhus

Bem, essa fic está encerrada. Naum tem planos de continuação, mas quem sabe...?

Jinhus

G.W.M.


End file.
